


Двенадцать дней

by nyavka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: Ничто так не говорит «Я тебя люблю», как новый туалет.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Venivincere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venivincere/pseuds/Venivincere). Log in to view. 



> Спасибо за бетинг замечательной Nyara.

— ...И последняя сегодняшняя новость: драконья оспа! «За городом бушует драконья оспа, — сообщает нам Джиллиан Брэйсвэйт, глава инфекционного отделения больницы магических травм и заболеваний имени Святого Мунго. — Мы не видели столько случаев этого заболевания со времён эпидемии семьдесят четвёртого года. Наше отделение набито под завязку, поэтому, если вам понадобится помощь, советую вам запастись зельем Глаберолия и заняться самолечением. Будьте готовы к зуду и высокой температуре. Драконья оспа может вызвать серьёзные осложнения, если её не лечить — особенно это касается взрослых — и она довольно заразна. Переносчики драконьей оспы должны быть максимально изолированы на трое суток с момента начала заболевания». Спасибо, Джиллиан. И это была последняя новость Волшебного радио за сегодняшний снежный рождественский день! Мы надеемся, что вы чудесно проводите праздники. Дальше у нас в эфире «Феерия у камина», которая продлится до восьми часов. Оставайтесь с нами, чтобы услышать свои любимые рождественские мелодии! ПРОТИВЕНЬ С ИНДЕЙКОЙ СЛИШКОМ ГРЯЗНЫЙ? МИССИС СКАУР ВСЁ ОТМОЕТ СРАЗУ! ИЩИТЕ В ПРОДАЖЕ ВО ВСЕХ...

— Фините! — волшебная палочка со стуком упала на стол. Северус Снейп снова спрятал голову в ладонях, что ничем не помогло ему в борьбе с недавно разыгравшейся мигренью.

Он мрачно уставился на маленький клочок пергамента, на котором — явно Прытко-пишущим пером — кто-то написал:

« _Признай свою вину завтра к полдню, не то пожалеешь!_ »

Вместо точки под восклицательным знаком стоял смайлик. Снейп не знал, это значило, что его самопровозглашённый преследователь — идиот, или было тонким злорадным намёком. Он подозревал, что и то, и другое.

Отодвинув прочь остатки своего испорченного ланча, он понёс грязные тарелки к раковине, оставив маленькую гнусную записку тлеть в одиночестве. Открыв кран, Снейп подставил под воду ладонь и опёрся на кухонную столешницу, пока трубы, скрипя и завывая, медленно грели воду. Когда вода сделалась настолько горячей, что её едва можно было терпеть, он выдавил из бутылочки немного жидкого мыла.

— Детерджио.

Изо рта стоящей рядом с краном керамической лягушки вылетела маленькая посудная щёточка, тотчас принявшаяся мыть посуду. Снейп повернулся, чтобы избавиться от остатков записки, но обнаружил, что от той осталась лишь небольшая горка пепла. Убрав её заклинанием, он прошёл в гостиную и сел за свой рабочий стол.

Он решил держаться начеку, но больше — при данной конкретной угрозе — не мог сделать ничего. Снейп припомнил одного изобретательного недоброжелателя, обещавшего переломать ему все кости на обеих руках — он тогда три дня подряд накладывал на кисти Импервиус. Та угроза в итоге тоже ничем не закончилась, чему Снейп был более чем рад.  
Что ж, возможно, в итоге ему действительно придётся пожалеть о своей дерзости, но, как подсказывал опыт, он пожалеет больше, если не уделит сейчас несколько часов безраздельного внимания своим финансовым счетам.

Развернув перед собой гроссбух в кожаной обложке, он настроился работать до самого ужина. Три последних Рождества из восьми он ужинал с Минервой и остальными бывшими коллегами в Хогвартсе, но в этом году его рождественский ужин обещал быть скромной трапезой из хлеба с сыром и столькими пинтами «Пенистого тёмного» эля, сколько он сможет выпить, продолжая удерживать вертикальное положение. Он не собирался появляться в школе, когда половина её обитателей слегла с драконьей оспой. Снейп не болел ей в детстве и, хотя он не планировал обзаводиться детьми, последнее, что он мог себе позволить — это потерять три дня продаж, валяясь больным.

Уже не в первый раз он задумался, стоило ли ему покупать этот магазинчик. Достав из шкафчика лист пергамента, он окунул перо в чернильницу и начал писать.

« _25 декабря, 2005,_  
  
_Уважаемый мистер Элдридж, у вас задолженность перед моим магазином в размере пяти кнатов и двух сиклей за приобретение белены двенадцатого августа. Немедленно их оплатите — в противном случае я буду вынужден взыскать их с вас лично._

 _С уважением,_  
_Северус Снейп,_  
_владелец лавки «Apothecarium_ ».

Всегда находились покупатели, которые пытались ему не заплатить — несмотря на его военные заслуги и широко известный нрав. Он вынул из шкафчика новый лист пергамента.

« _Уважаемая мисс Бентли-Бэббингтон…_ »

Пригрозив сделать постоянными прыщи Марджери, выпустить угрей в пруд с карпами кои мистера Карстейра и лишить мистера Дэйвиса остатков волос, а также пообещав общие напасти остальным своим должникам, Северус подбил итоги. Полученных в этом месяце денег не хватало, чтобы полностью покрыть расходы. Согласно его предыдущему опыту, лишь примерно пятая часть должников действительно ему заплатит. Ну что ж, имеющихся средств хватало на пополнение ингредиентов и на еду (но ни на что другое) — можно было считать это своеобразным успехом.

Снейп вздохнул. И, убрав гроссбух, отправился на кухню делать рождественский чай.

Предыдущие владельцы «Слага и Джиггера» знали толк в комфорте. Слаг тихо умер во сне во время войны, а Джиггер какое-то время пытался крепиться, но было очевидно, что он держался только из-за войны. Когда та закончилась победой, не осталось почти ничего, что могло бы отвлечь его от сдающего здоровья или утешить его разбитое сердце. Он продал Снейпу свой магазинчик через полчаса после того, как показал бухгалтерские книги. Снейп предложил ему всю свою скромную военную компенсацию, Джиггер вздохнул, но согласился — и вышел на пенсию, переехав в маленькую комнатку в Ильфракомбе, поближе к своей дочери и её мужу.

Хотя согласно бухгалтерским книгам лавка приносила скромный, но стабильный доход, Северус считал, что окончательно решился её купить из-за кухни. Та сразу стала его любимым помещением. Достаточно просторная, чтобы выполнять две функции сразу (готовка — слева, варка зелий — справа), она была очень уютной — и самой тёплой комнатой во всём доме, несмотря на длинный ряд окон и дверь на задний дворик. Под окнами, справа от двери, стояла скамья с выцветшими подушками, а перед ней — деревянный столик (настолько древний, что он уже практически окаменел) с широкими мягкими стульями.

По воскресеньям пополудни, когда «Apothecarium» не работал, Северус часами готовил на кухне зелья или просто читал. Тут было гораздо светлее, чем во втиснутой между магазинчиком и кухней подсобкой, куда дневной свет проникал только через камин (доступный и из подсобки, и из кухни). И здесь не высились до потолка полки с редкими дорогостоящими ингредиентами и остатками библиотеки Снейпа, а также не пахло чем-то едким и слегка гниющим (как в лавке) — что приносило приятное облегчение его носу.

День почти закончился, и небо затянуло тучами — пока Северус нарезал остатки вчерашнего хлеба, за окном кружились снежные хлопья. Загрузив хлеб в духовку, Снейп прикоснулся к ней волшебной палочкой, и принялся резать сыр. После чего достал из шкафчика пинту «Пенистого тёмного» и понёс к столу свою нагруженную едой тарелку, чтобы приступить к спокойному рождественскому ужину.

Вот только ужин таким не был. Ветер за окном усилился, и ветки грушевого дерева выбивали по стеклу пьяный ритм. Дверь спальни дребезжала из-за сквозняка, задувающего в щели окна на втором этаже. Весь дом стонал и скрипел, и впервые за все шесть лет, которые он здесь прожил, Северус чувствовал себя одиноким и изрядно потрёпанным. Он вспомнил о полученной записке и задумался (как и каждый раз), не станет ли это тем разом, когда кто-то выполнит свою угрозу. Подобные послания оказывались за его обеденным столом несколько раз в месяц. Сейчас их стало меньше, чем когда он только открыл свою лавку — это уж точно — но задевало каждое. Каждое проникало чуть-чуть глубже, увеличивая пропасть между Северусом и другими героями войны. Из них никто не получал писем ненависти. Из них никому не приходилось подспудно ждать по ночам неприятностей и держаться настороже после каждой новой угрозы.

Отодвинув тарелку, Снейп призвал заклинанием новую бутылку эля.

С него же сняли все обвинения! Его не должны были преследовать идиоты, неспособные смириться с решением собственного суда. Но мир никогда не был к Северусу справедлив, не так ли?

Поднеся бутылку к губам, он сделал долгий глоток.

Не был. Он был проклят с рождения. Oтeц его ненавидел и при каждой возможности ему об этом сообщал. В школе чистокровные дети из других Домов травили его за попытки постоять за себя и за то, что его распределили в Слизерин. Затем его очаровал и обманул парень на шесть лет старше него — и обещания их тайных свиданий привели его к служению Волдеморту.

Другие использовали Северуса как хотели для выполнения тошнотворных поручений Тёмного Лорда. А когда он сбежал, его манипулированием вынудили вернуться к этим ненавистным вещам в не менее отвратительной роли шпиона. И это сделал человек, которого он считал своим другом. Своим лучшим другом. А потом этот друг приказал Северусу себя убить, _умолял_ Северуса его убить — и Северус до сих пор его за это ненавидел. Как и себя — за то, что послушался.

Он выбросил пустую бутылку в мусорное ведро.

— Акцио эль.

Северус мигом опустошил половину новой пинты, хотя у него неприятно скрутило желудок, а к горлу подступила жёлчь.

Все, на кого он полагался, в первую очередь думали о своих собственных интересах — никогда о его. Это по их вине он здесь сейчас находился: владелец лавки, в которую покупатели возвращались всё реже и реже, или отказывались платить за свои покупки просто потому, что лавка принадлежала ему.

Северус завидовал тем, кому удалось выйти из войны, сохранив былую жизнь и состояние. Что касается него — Министерство, ещё не зная, что он являлся их союзником, взорвало его дом в Тупике Прядильщика. Нору Уизли тоже сровняли с землёй в боях, но они получили за свою ветхую халупу отличную денежную компенсацию. Почему же тогда вполне приличный дом Снейпа оценили в жалкие гроши? Пошатываясь, он подошёл к шкафчику с элем и сбил крышечку со свежей пинты. И пил до тех пор, пока у него не заболел живот. С каждой отрыжкой он чувствовал у себя в горле по-прежнему прохладный и свежий эль.

И компенсация Уизли была для Северуса даже не самой большой прилюдной пощёчиной — вовсе нет. Она являлась мелочью по сравнению с той суммой, которую Министерство заплатило Поттеру. _Поттеру_. Одних воспоминаний о нём хватало, чтобы вызвать у Северуса бурю эмоций. Он завидовал Поттеру за его богатство, но вместе с тем Поттер вызывал у него отвращение тем, что принял эти деньги. Он ведь и так уже получил орден Мерлина (первой степени), общественное признание и разные маленькие привилегии для Мальчика-Который-Победил. Почему Министерство должно было вдобавок заплатить ему несуразно много денег?

То, что Министерство назвало «попыткой компенсировать вам перенесённые тяготы вашей трудной героической жизни» Северус считал напрасной тратой средств. Мальчишка получил лучшее образование в Британии, провёл всё это время в окружении друзей и, невзирая на влияние тех несуразных магглов, вырос потрясающим человеком. В свои восемнадцать лет у него было больше уверенности в себе, чем у многих людей вдвое его старше. Он являлся отличным бойцом и надёжным напарником. В последней битве они с Северусом сражались плечом к плечу так слаженно, словно читали мысли друг друга. Ни одно из этих качеств не требовало компенсации. Они сами являлись _компенсацией_.

Если кто-то и прожил трудную героическую жизнь, так это сам Северус. Он потерял свою первую любовь, своего лучшего друга, свою работу, дом и покой.

Такая несправедливость его попросту бесила. И унижала.

Швырнув опустевшую бутылку в ведро, где та со звоном разлетелась вдребезги, он открыл новую.


	2. Глава 2

_«С ВОЗВРАЩЕНИЕМ, ГАРРИ!»_

Растянутый над входной дверью Уизли плакат переливался неоновой радугой. Не успел Гарри постучаться, как из дома вылетела красная молния, крепко прилепившаяся к его ноге — и вскоре его окружила толпа Уизли, одновременно что-то говорящих и пытающихся похлопать его по плечу или обнять.

— Дружище! Добро пожаловать домой! — Рон шагнул вперёд и хлопнул Гарри по спине, но тут же поспешно отступил, спасаясь от маленьких кулачков, которые заколотили по его бедру.

— Пап, уйди — он мой!

— Входи, входи! — воскликнула миссис Уизли, бросив быстрый взгляд на тонкую хлопковую рубашку и джинсы Гарри. — Криспин, ты не пьявка — отпусти, пожалуйста, ногу Гарри. И хватит бить своего отца. Гарри, хочешь чаю? Ты, наверное, окоченел!

— Да… спасибо, — поблагодарил Гарри, ёжась от холода. И перетащил свою пленённую ногу через порог.

— Дядя Гарри! С нашей прошлой встречи я вырос на целых два дюйма (1) с хвостиком! — сообщил Криспин.

— Хм, в самом деле? — Гарри улыбнулся. — А по-моему, ты совсем не вырос.

— Вырос!

— Что ж, тогда тебе лучше как следует мне показаться, — ответил Гарри. Криспин отлепился от его ноги.

Гарри приобнял и чмокнул в макушку стоящую рядом с ним юную леди.

— А что насчёт тебя, Джейн?

— Дюйм с четвертью, — призналась та. — Но я это знаю только потому, что Криспин настоял, чтобы я тоже мерилась.

— Ну, лично я рад, что он на этом настоял, — сказал Гарри. — Благодаря ему мне теперь известно, насколько именно тебя нужно больше ценить.

— Дядя Гарри! — девочка закатила глаза.

— Гарри, дорогой, вот твой чай, — вернулась миссис Уизли.

Гарри взял у неё чашку и подошёл к дверному косяку. Было настоящим чудом, что тот уцелел, когда обрушился предыдущий дом Уизли, и ещё большим чудом — что его нашли. Исписанный пометками роста трёх поколений Уизли, он сделал новый дом Уизли настоящим _домом_. Взглянув на линию, в которую тыкал пальцем Криспин, Гарри прочёл выведенные рядом маленькие буквы: _«Криспин, 5,5 лет, 47" с хвостиком (2), Рождество 2005»._

— Хм-м, похоже, я ошибался. Ты _действительно_ подрос! — он повернулся к Рону. — А где Гермиона?

— Наверху, легла вздремнуть с Эдвардом. Он почти всю ночь не спал.

— До сих пор нормально не спит?

— Совершенно. Настоящий шок после этих двоих, — Рон указал на Джейн и Криспина. И зевнул. — Гарри, просто здорово тебя видеть. Почему ты в этом году не приехал на свой день рождения?

— Не смог, — вздохнул Гарри. — Мы тогда работали по шестнадцать часов в день.

— Ну а у нас тут без тебя был шикарный торт, — отозвался Рон. — Шоколадный и внутри, и снаружи, с летающими над глазурью маленькими золотыми снитчами… — он взглянул на Гарри. — Гермиона собрала все твои подарки у нас дома. Напомни мне потом, чтобы я их принёс.

— Да, насчёт этого…

— Гарри! — тут же расстроился Рон. — Только не говори, что в этот раз ты не остаёшься. Ты же сказал...

— Эй, эй, Рон, спокойнее, — перебил Гарри, подумав, что Рону и самому не помешало бы немного поспать. — Я _остаюсь_. Просто мне пока что _негде_ остаться.

Рон издал усталый облегчённый вздох.

— Я хотел приехать вчера и посмотреть на квартиры, но мы ещё не закончили последний дом, и я не хотел оставлять пол наполовину готовым.

— Пап, у дяди Гарри есть и рождественские подарки, — напомнила Джейн.

— Подарки! — Гарри спохватился, что и он привёз всем гостинцы.

— Почему бы вам… — обратился Рон к детям, но те уже помчались к ёлке, — а, вы меня опередили, — он повернулся к Гарри. — Знаешь, мы хотели, чтобы они дождались твоего приезда, но маленькие хитрюги вскочили ни свет ни заря и уже поджидали нас внизу.

— Да всё в порядке, Рон. Это же Рождество! Они не должны были ждать, — заверил его Гарри. И перестал улыбаться. — Никто не должен ждать, чтобы открыть свой подарок.

Прежде чем Рон успел что-то на это ответить, дети вывалили перед ними маленькую гору коробок с подарками.

— Вот!

— Открой сначала мой и Джейн!

— _Джейн_ и мой, — поправила брата Джейн.

— Я так и сказал!

— Тогда покажите, где они.

— Вот этот!

Гарри хватило одного взгляда на обёртку, чтобы понять, что дети изрядно постарались над упаковочной бумагой. На ней гарцевали крошечные белые единороги, на рогах у которых висели нарядные венки.

— Это ваш папа их для вас оживил?

— Нет, это я! — заверила его Джейн. — Мамочка показала мне как и разрешила взять её палочку.

— Замечательная работа! — Гарри был действительно впечатлён и втайне обрадован тем, что Гермиона пошла против правил и разрешила девочке заколдовать упаковочную бумагу. — Если продолжишь в том же духе, то будешь уже многое уметь, когда поступишь в Хогвартс, — он аккуратно развязал ленту и начал разворачивать обёртку.

— Это книга заклинаний для мётел — для твоей новой метлы! — поспешил объяснить Криспин.

— Дай ему самому на неё взглянуть, глупыш, — отозвалась Джейн.

— Ну как? Тебе нравится? Тебе нравится? — забеспокоился Криспин.

Гарри посмотрел на книгу и искренне улыбнулся — он уже довольно давно хотел обзавестись чем-то подобным, но у него никогда не было времени на поиски. «Ваш волшебный путь в небеса: Тысяча и одно заклинание, чтобы поднять вас и вашу метлу в небо, и помочь вам там остаться».

— Она великолепна! Уверен, что использую отсюда множество заклинаний для «Меркурия», — ответил он. — Спасибо огромное вам обоим! Это очень полезный подарок.

— И они сами её выбрали, дружище, — заметил Рон. — Гермиона взяла их с собой за покупками, а я остался дома с королём Эдвардом, — он снова зевнул. — Мне тогда удалось немного вздремнуть… — он приобрел мечтательный вид.

— А ты же привез с собой свою метлу, правда? — спросил Криспин.

— Ну конечно, привёз, — заверил Гарри. — Я всегда беру её с собой, куда бы я ни пошёл.

— Можно нам на неё взглянуть? — попросила Джейн.

— Да, Гарри, я бы тоже хотел её увидеть! — поддержал Рон.

Криспин ничего не сказал — просто оббежал вокруг стола и встал рядом с Гарри.

— Ну хорошо. Только предупреждаю, она довольно-таки сильно изменилась с тех пор, как вы её видели последний раз, — потянувшись в карман, Гарри вытащил маленький чёрный футляр, похожий на те, в которых хранили карманные писчие перья.

Развернув свой стул, он опустил футляр на пол перед собой.

— Криспин, отойди. Энгорджио!

Коробка быстро увеличилась до примерно десяти футов (3) в длину. Гарри откинул крышку футляра. Внутри — каждая вещь магически закреплённая на своём месте вокруг мягкого седла в центре — хранилось всё, что ему нужно было при работе над метлой. Гарри вытащил саму метлу.

«Меркурий» был его собственным творением. Гарри работал над ним почти полтора года — с тех самых пор, как ушел от Дэвида. Разработка новой метлы оказалась великолепным способом отвлечься от мыслей о развалившихся отношениях. Гарри обожал заниматься своей метлой и ухитрялся выкраивать для неё немного времени даже в те дни, когда совсем выматывался на стройке.

«Меркурий» представлял собой изогнутую метлу с гладким, чёрным как ночь держаком с изящной золотой филигранью в виде буквы «М», по обеим сторонам которой были приделаны крылышки. Для черенка и прутьев Гарри использовал разные виды деревьев и кустарников, применяющихся при производстве волшебных палочек (хоть лукотрусы и приложили все усилия, чтобы пообедать его конечностями). Для прокладок между прутьями Чарли прислал ему драконьи чешуйки, а Хагрид прочесал Запретный лес, чтобы собрать волоски из единорожьих хвостов, которыми Гарри прикрепил прутья к стволу. Неокисляющуюся и небьющуюся подножку Гарри заказал у местного волшебника, работающего с медью, во время своего проживания в Индии.

В отличие от способа, которым изготавливалось большинство мётел, Гарри не использовал магию для придания черенку и прутьям нужную форму. Он полгода сушил бревно из остролиста, а затем вручную вырезал из него черенок. К прошлому Рождеству тот был готов, но ещё без лака и филиграни, и к нему ещё ничего не было прикреплено.

— _У-ух ты!_ — Криспин восхищённо уставился на метлу.

У Джейн засияли глаза:

— Какая красота!

— Выглядит почти готовой для полётов! — судя по виду, Рону тоже не терпелось проверить метлу в деле. Он обогнул стол. — Можно её подержать?

— Ой, и мне! И мне!

Гарри вручил метлу Криспину.

— Эй! Так нечестно!

— Он был первым, Рон.

— Ого, такая тяжёлая!

— Это потому, что на неё ещё не наложены заклинания. Которые я теперь смогу наколдовать благодаря этой книге! — Гарри на минутку приподнял свой подарок, прежде чем спрятать в футляр поверх «Архитектурной магии».

— Держи, пап, — Криспин передал метлу Рону. — Дядя Гарри, вам нужно закончить распаковывать свои подарки.

— Обязательно! И, если не ошибаюсь, у меня для вас тоже кое-что есть, — Гарри вытащил из угла футляра спрятанную там небольшую горку подарков и раздал присутствующим, после чего вернулся к своим собственным подаркам и начал их разворачивать.

* * *

— Спасибо, Молли, — поблагодарил Гарри. — Я не ел такой вкуснятины с прошлого Рождества.

— Всегда пожалуйста, дорогой.

— Да, мам, очень вкусно получилось, — согласился Рон. — Мне бы никогда не пришло в голову сделать из индейки шашлык, но вышло просто обалденно!

— Можешь поблагодарить за идею своего брата Чарли, — ответила Молли. — Он этим летом получил в своём заповеднике награду за лучшую готовку на открытом огне!

Наклонившись, Чарли прошептал Гарри на ухо:

— Только потому, что вокруг нас там лежит полно источников открытого огня.

Гарри подавил смешок.

— Так что, чем мы теперь займёмся?

— Ну, — отозвалась Молли, — я думала, что мы могли бы собраться с чаем и пирогом вокруг ёлки и послушать по радио «Феерию у камина».

Воцарилась тишина. Осмотревшись по сторонам, Гарри обнаружил, что все выглядели примерно так же неуютно, как он себя чувствовал.

— Э-э… Знаешь, мам…

— Мне кажется…

— Звучит просто великолепно, Молли! — заявил Артур, и вопрос был решён. Все встали из-за стола и отправили в раковину свои тарелки и чашки, а Молли левитировала к маленькому столику перед диваном чай со сладостями. Поставив всё в центре, она взмахнула палочкой в сторону радио и принялась разливать чай.

— ...КАУР ВСЁ ОТМОЕТ СРАЗУ! ИЩИТЕ В ПРОДАЖЕ ВО ВСЕХ ЛАВКАХ, ТОРГУЮЩИХ ЛУЧШИМИ ЧИСТЯЩИМИ СРЕДСТВАМИ! Спасибо вам, миссис Скаур! А теперь нас снова ждёт «Феерия у камина» — и Селестина Ворбек с её песней «Приладь к своей палочке ты остролист».

— Ой, мне нравится эта песня! — воскликнула Молли. — Но было бы здорово, если бы они не крутили рекламу на Рождество.

— Прибыль не знает выходных, мам, — заметил Джордж.

— О? Почему же тогда ваш магазин сегодня не работает?

— Потому, Джин, что _никто_ не ходит по магазинам на Рождество, — ответил Фред. — Единственное место во всём Косом переулке, которое сегодня открыто — это «Котёл».

— Эй, — начал Джордж, — а разве мы не… Ай! — он потёр рукой то место, куда Фред толкнул его локтем.

— Ш-ш-ш!

— О! Э-э... извини, мам.

  


_«Приладь к своей палочке ты остролист,_

_Плющом её обвяжи,_

_И ждёт тебя очень счастливый Йоль,_

_Как только взмахнёшь ей ты-ы-ы..._

_Ты дай мне всего один сикль, мам,_

_Не буду, клянусь, кутить._

_Куплю лишь зелёных листочков нам —_

_Чтоб палочки нарядить._

_Красотку-лозу принесу для нас,_

_Упругий и сильный плющ,_

_Свяжу им я ловко все листья враз_

_И песню тебе спою:_

_Приладь к своей палочке ты остролист,_

_Плющом её обвяжи,_

_И ждёт тебя очень счастливый Йоль,_

_Как только взмахнёшь ей ты!_

_Да, ждёт тебя самый счастливый Йо-о-о-оль,_

_Как то-о-олько взмахнё-ё-ёшь ей ты-ы-ы!..»_

Под громкий перебор арфы, голоса, один за другим, стихли.

— Ох, эта песня всегда заставляет меня плакать!

— Ну же, мам, не плачь, не плачь.

Ещё через несколько песен Гарри начал нервно теребить свою пустую тарелку и чашку. За исключением Молли, непохоже было, чтобы хоть кто-то получал от происходящего удовольствие. Но Гарри в равной степени обрадовался и ужаснулся, когда Билл сказал:

— Ну ладно, мы пойдём… э-э... Мы пойдём петь святочные песни[(4)](https://fanfics.me/read.php?id=138015&chapter=1#c1note4desc).

Все тут же понесли свои чашки и тарелки на кухню.

— Пока-пока.

— Подождите! Мы тоже хотим пойти! — заявили дети.

— Мы идём _петь святочные песни_? Я думал, мы собирались пойти в…

— Тс-с-с!

— Ну, хорошо вам провести время, — мрачно отрезала Гермиона.

— Что? — удивился Рон. — Ты разве не идёшь?

— Не иду. Разве что ты останешься дома с Эдвардом.

— Если вы все всё равно уходите, — вмешалась Молли, — нет никакого смысла оставлять Гермиону одну.

— Но...

— Я буду к малышу прислушиваться, — успокоила Молли. После чего взмахнула волшебной палочкой, из которой вылетело и поплыло вверх по лестнице большое ухо. — Вам с Роном обоим не помешает немного свежего воздуха. Святочные песни — как раз то, что надо. О! У нас же есть песенники! — она поспешила их принести.

— Чёрт, накрылся наш паб.

— Фред!

— Давайте просто пойдём в Косой переулок? — предложил Билл, принимая стопку книжиц со святочными песенками. — Там много фонарей, так что мы можем начать возле Фортескью, а затем пройтись до _«Котла»_ , — он смерил всех присутствующих хмурым взглядом, — и выпить там «Дьявольского горячего шоколада» и, гм, подогретого сидра с пряностями, когда закончим.

— Замечательно!

— Ну что, все готовы? — Артур распахнул дверь и жестом пригласил всех выйти в пустой и непривычно тихий сад. — Увидимся в Фортескью!

* * *

Гарри обнаружил, что ему — несмотря на волнение и отсутствие таланта — нравилось ходить и петь святочные песни. Ему уже несколько лет не доводилось подолгу бывать на улице зимой, и он успел позабыть, каким бодрящим и вместе с тем успокаивающим мог быть свежий морозный воздух.

Ночью выпал снег, так что каждый уличный фонарь укутывал вихрь разноцветных искр. На первых этажах, в лавках, свет не горел, но над ними, в жилых квартирах на вторых этажах, светилось каждое окно, так что когда они шли от одного дома к другому, Гарри казалось, будто он плывёт по реке света.

Возле каждой лавки они выбирали новую святочную песенку, что-то из того, чего сегодня ещё не пели. Окна на втором этаже неизменно распахивались, и оттуда выглядывало всё семейство, чтобы послушать их пение. Никого особенно не волновало, что они слегка не попадали в ноты и местами забывали слова. Люди подпевали, или бросали им вниз яблоки и апельсины, или кричали «Счастливого Рождества!» — а они, спев одну или две песенки, переходили к следующему дому.

От этого веяло волшебством.

Они подошли к последнему зданию перед «Дырявым котлом» — только чтобы обнаружить, что это был единственный дом на всей улице, где на втором этаже окна светились тускло и приглушённо. На маленькой простой вывеске над дверью значилось «Apothecarium», но Гарри помнил, что раньше здесь находился «Слаг и Джиггерс» — и удивился, когда это лавка успела сменить хозяев. Света от ближайшего фонаря еле хватало, чтобы Гарри смог разобрать на втором этаже довольно выцветшую и запыленную табличку, сообщавшую _«Сдаётся комната. Обращаться в лавку»_.

— Ну, непохоже, чтобы тут кто-то был, верно? — после коротенькой паузы спросил Джордж.

— Ага. Так что давайте уже в «Котёл», — недовольно отозвался Фред.

Но они спели для всех остальных окон и Гарри испытывал странное желание, чтобы ни одно окно не осталось без святочной песни.

— Давайте споём здесь всего одну песенку, даже если никто и не покажется, чтобы её послушать, — предложил он, обращаясь в основном к Криспину с Джейн, потому что если те согласятся — кто сможет им отказать?

— Да, давайте! Дядя Джордж, пожалуйста? Пожалуйста? — начал просить Криспин.

— Э-э, Гарри, это лавка Снейпа, — сказал Фред. — Ты же не хочешь и в самом деле…

Гарри эта новость немало удивила: так _вот_ куда тот подевался после войны! Его тут же охватило нездоровое стремление спеть Снейпу святочную песню — просто чтобы увидеть его реакцию.

— В книжке осталась ещё одна песня, которую мы не пели, — сообщила Джейн, которая или не боялась перспективы встречи со Снейпом, или просто ничего о нём не знала. — Давайте её споём? А потом мы сможем сказать бабушке, что спели сегодня все песни.

— Ну, раз дети хотят, думаю, одна последняя песня не повредит, — сдаваясь, отозвался Артур.

— Это тринадцатая страница, песня «Двенадцать дней», — проинформировала Джейн. — Мам, начнёшь?

— Ну… хорошо, — Гермиона вскинула волшебную палочку, выдавшую довольно фальшивый фа-диез и начавшую наигрывать нужный ритм.

Гарри быстренько отыскал указанную страницу.

_«Двенадцать цветков в чаше я пустил_

_Неспешно плыть по воде,_

_Двенадцать каштанов запёк, вложив_

_В любовные письма тебе._

_Двенадцать я кексов и пирогов_

_Сготовил тебе скорей,_

_Двенадцать заклятий от всяких зол_

_Шептал у твоих дверей._

_Двенадцать священных я клятв изрёк_

_И Мерлину обещал_

_Отдать свою палочку — лишь бы смог_

_С тобой обвенчаться я._

_Двенадцать мне дней Рождества даны,_

_Чтоб сердце твоё пленить,_

_Двенадцать даров в знак моей любви_

_Спешу я тебе вручить._

_Двенадцать домов у меня внутри,_

_И в каждом стоит твой трон._

_И каждый мой день — Рождество. И ты._

_И наш с тобой тёплый дом»._

— КАКИЕ ГРЁБАНЫЕ УРОДЫ ТУТ ШУМЯТ?!

Джейн взвизгнула. Гарри от неожиданности выпустил песенник из рук. Когда он поднял голову в направлении окрика, открывшаяся его взгляду картина полностью соответствовала его воспоминаниям об этом голосе. В некотором роде. Стоявший перед окном на втором этаже Снейп пошатнулся, и на мгновение Гарри показалось, что тот сейчас выпадет из окна, но живот Снейпа с глухим «Ум-мф» врезался в подоконник.

— Уи… Уизли! Я дл-жен был знать, ч-шт вы будете петь свяшны... святны… песни!

Гарри ужасно хотелось расхохотаться, но он сдержался, учитывая присутствовавших здесь детей. Разинув рты от изумления, все уставились на Снейпа.

Артур опомнился первым.

— Северус, следи за своим языком!

— А ч-што нь так? — тот моргнул. — Нич-шго хуже вас, глумящ... ик!. глумящ-щхся надо мной своими пс-снями про чшёрт... ик!. чшёртвы сем-мйные дома!

Гарри выхватил волшебную палочку в тот самый момент, когда увидел, что Снейп потянулся за своей. Краем глаза он заметил, как остальные последовали его примеру. Снейп неуклюже повёл палочкой в их сторону, отчего с её кончика полетели красные искры.

— Вам за ваш чш-шртов дом запл-л… ик!.. заплатили! Построили с-сбе чш-шртов новый! Вы там к-купаетесь в гал-леонах! Я вам пок-кжу, как передо мной этим хваст-ся! — он взмахнул палочкой в направлении Артура. — М-рзавец! Искупайся-ка в этом! А… ик!.. Аквариа!

— Протего! — они выставили щит до того, как вода успела до них долететь, хотя не то чтобы маленькая хилая струйка могла им сильно навредить.

— Ага! — воскликнул Снейп. — Т-перь вы все мк-крые.

Гарри свирепо уставился на Снейпа, который теперь распластался на подоконнике, уложив подбородок на собственную ладонь.

— Э-э, Гермиона, может, детям не стоит… — начал Рон, когда Снейп снова поднялся.

— Ты прав, им не стоит, — поджав губы, отозвалась та. После чего взяла в каждую руку по ребёнку и аппарировала прочь.

Гарри не отрывал глаз от Снейпа, который уже не просто снова стоял, а пытался взобраться на подоконник.

— Грёбаные г-рои в-йны, да?! Плучили за это своё зл-лото, да?! — взгляды всех присутствующих снова прикипели к Снейпу со смесью ужаса и завороженного интереса. Тот сполз по стене, но тут же снова начал карабкаться на подоконник.

— Мерлин, что за идиот! — не выдержал Гарри. — Он же покалечится, если продолжит в том же духе.

Но Снейп был настолько отвратителен, что Гарри просто не мог перестать на него смотреть. Он порадовался, что никогда не видел Снейпа в таком состоянии во время войны — потому что наверняка его проклял бы.

— Думаете, м-жете делать, ш-што х-тите, и вам всё с-йдёт с рук? — одна нога свесилась через подоконник. — И рш-шили поиздвацца надо мной на Рож-жсво? Эгшти…Эгоистиш-шные мрзавцы, вот вы кто, — вторая нога присоединилась к первой, так что теперь Снейп довольно неустойчиво сидел на подоконнике, опираясь на него левой рукой. Он поднял палочку, из которой во все стороны посыпался сноп искр.

— П-куниа леви… ик… са!

— Что-о?! Эй, вернитесь! — закричал Артур, пытаясь поймать вылетевшие из его карманов галлеоны, сикли и кнаты. Он взмахнул собственной палочкой. — Акцио мои деньги! — покачнувшись в воздухе, монеты развернулись обратно, и Артур уже почти их схватил, когда Снейп сделал палочкой некое подтягивающее движение — и деньги снова взмыли ввысь. А затем вдруг понеслись во всех направлениях. Гарри взглянул на окно как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Снейп свалился внутрь, так что теперь виднелись лишь его торчащие ступни и по-прежнему цепляющаяся за подоконник рука.

— Фините инкантатем, — скомандовал Гарри, и монеты посыпались на мостовую. Артур призвал их заклинанием и рассовал по карманам.

— Всё испртил! — прокомментировал Снейп, снова поднимаясь над окном. Он махнул палочкой, готовый повторить своё заклинание, но та вылетела у него из пальцев и упала на брусчатку. — Эт же прос-ст шутки ради, — он на мгновение пошатнулся, а затем у него расширились глаза. — О-ой! — расставив ноги пошире и наклонив голову, Снейп на глазах у Гарри извёрг содержимое своего желудка на улицу внизу.

— Фу-у, какая мерзость! — воскликнул Фред. — Снейп, я сообщу об этом в Ассоциацию магов-предпринимателей!

— Сомневаюсь, что «АМП» сможет что-то с ним сделать, — отозвался Джордж, — ну, кроме того, как наложить на него штраф.

— Давайте потребуем, чтобы это был действительно большой штраф!

— Замётано.

Снейп выдал ещё один залп, после чего как-то позеленел. Гарри поморщился. Он понятия не имел, какая муха укусила Снейпа за задницу, но даже пьяное состояние того не оправдывало.

Закончив блевать, Снейп поднял голову и — похоже, впервые за сегодня — его заметил. Его глаза округлились и он, разинув рот, уставился прямо на Гарри.

— ТЫ!.. Ну кнешно ты тоже здесь! — Снейп попытался поднять правую руку, чтобы указать на Гарри пальцем, но его бедное и измученное чувство равновесия не выдержало.

Снейп, как был лицом вниз, полетел из окна.

— Вингардиум левиоса! — Гарри выкрикнул заклинание и опустил Снейпа на чистый кусочек мостовой ещё до того, как успел осознать, что делает.

Все поспешно столпились вокруг Снейпа, но тот уже явно отключился.

Рон взглянул на Гарри.

— Не думаю, что когда-то видел кого-то настолько пьяным, — сообщил он. — Даже Симуса.

Это звучало впечатляюще — Симус удерживал гриффиндорский рекорд по Наибольшему Количеству Выпитых Шотов.

— Я тоже, — отозвался Артур. — Хотя, думаю, я знаю, что его так разозлило — и у него есть для этого все причины.

— Разозлённый или нет, он совершенно по-скотски себя с тобой повёл, — заметил Гарри, — и со мной повёл бы себя точно так же, если бы смог удержаться на ногах.

— Скорее всего. Не думаю, что я хоть раз в жизни видел Снейпа таким жалким, — ответил Артур. — Но это не извиняет его поведения перед моей семьёй, — припечатал он.

— И что ты будешь делать, пап? — спросил Рон.

— Пришлю ему вопиллер, разумеется.

— Если ты пришлёшь его завтра утром, _рано_ , — предложил Рон, — думаю, Снейпа он больше, гм-м, _впечатлит_.

Артур страдальчески поморщился.

— Рон! — Гарри расхохотался. — А вообще, я хочу на это посмотреть, — добавил он, отсмеявшись. — Может, я его завтра навещу. Всегда хотел отчитать его за плохое поведение — и вот он, мой шанс, — он потыкал Снейпа в плечо носком своего ботинка. — Слышишь, ты, непревзойдённый мерзавец? Мне плевать, сколько раз ты меня спасал во время войны — я позабочусь, чтобы ты _точно_ знал, что я о тебе думаю!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Около 5 см.
> 
> 2) Примерно 120 см (учитывая «хвостик»).
> 
> 3) Примерно 3 метра.
> 
> 4) Исполнение святочных песен (англ. «caroling») — популярная рождественская традиция, когда люди ходят по домам и поют тематические песни. Аналог колядования во многих славянских странах.


	3. Глава 3

Всеблагий Мерлин… Судя по всему, его крепко приложили каким-то проклятием.

Проблема заключалась в том, что Северус совершенно не помнил, ни кто его проклял, ни почему — хотя, наверное, ему предстояло узнать об этом побольше, как только у него получится открыть глаза.

А где он вообще находился? Судя по ощущениям, он лежал на какой-то гладкой твёрдой поверхности и его обдувало ледяным сквозняком. И или он лежал в темноте, или на дворе стояла ночь — сквозь его веки почти не пробивался свет. На какое-то ужасное мгновение Северус запаниковал, решив, что до сих пор шла война — но нет, он помнил её окончание, и суд, и бесконечные церемонии, и несправедливости… чёрт.

Чёрт, чёрт, _чёрт_.

Его никто не проклял, у него было похмелье. Северус распахнул глаза.

Ну что ж, по крайней мере, он напился дома — хотя одному Мерлину известно, как получилось, что он свернулся на полу в своей свободной комнате на втором этаже. Его волшебная палочка лежала перед ним, и Северус тут же её схватил. Неуклюже поднявшись на ноги, он потопал вниз по лестнице в направлении туалета. Запах собственного дыхания заставил его надеяться, что он успел добраться туда прошлой ночью до того, как его стошнило. Стены уборной опасно накренились влево, так что Северус выбрал путь осторожности и сделал свои дела сидя.

Спустя коротенькое и бездумное мгновение он вспомнил об Антипохмельном зелье в своём шкафчике и сделал большой глоток прямо из флакона. А когда у него в голове немного прояснилось, закончил умываться и направился на кухню, чтобы заварить себе очень слабенький и водянистый чай. О еде не хотелось даже думать.

Его воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере заканчивались прямо за этим столом. Он помнил ужин (мысли о хлебе с сыром чуть было не перекрыли успокаивающий эффект от чая с зельем) и три пинты «Пенистого тёмного». Или четыре? Что ж, это было несложно проверить. «Пенистый тёмный» продавался в упаковках по двенадцать бутылок.

— Алохомора.

Дверца кухонного шкафчика распахнулась. Одна, две, три, четыре и… четыре. Нет, это просто не могло быть правдой. Северус встал со стула, чтобы пересчитать оставшиеся бутылки, но тех _действительно_ оказалось всего четыре.

Неудивительно, что он решил, будто в него запустили проклятием.

Ну что ж, по крайней мере, он напился в одиночестве и на Рождество, когда вокруг уж точно не могло быть никаких свидетелей. Спасибо Мерлину за маленькие радости.

Выпив столько слабенького чаю, сколько смог осилить, Северус прошёл в свою лавку и занялся подготовкой к её открытию. Зажёгши лампы, он снял со входной двери охранные чары. Зачарованная метла уже принялась мести, и Северус еле успел распахнуть дверь, чтобы выпустить её на улицу, где она начала яростно сметать с крыльца вчерашний снег.

Встав в дверях, Северус приготовился встречать новый день. Морозный воздух обжигал лёгкие, а в небе пробивались первые проблески света. Переведя взгляд на улицу, Северус не без отвращения обнаружил, что какой-то гуляка оставил последствия своих бурных возлияний прямо перед его лавкой. Удалив рвотную массу заклинанием, он соскрёб немного снега по соседству и припорошил оголившуюся брусчатку. Идеально.

Когда метла уже закончила подметать и терпеливо дожидалась у двери, чтобы её впустили, Северус увидел летящую в его направлении сову. Открыв дверь, он запустил всех троих внутрь — и тут же об этом пожалел.

Принесённый конверт оказался красным. Сова ухнула, ожидая угощения.

— Ты принесла мне вопиллер! Я не собираюсь тебя за это кормить! — выгнав птицу прочь, Северус закрыл дверь и распечатал письмо: лучше было разделаться с ним поскорее.

_«СЕВЕРУС СНЕЙП!_

_МЫ С ТОБОЙ ЗНАКОМЫ ПОЧТИ 25 ЛЕТ И ЗА ВСЁ ЭТО ВРЕМЯ ТЫ НИКОГДА НЕ ВЫЗЫВАЛ У МЕНЯ ТАКОГО РАЗОЧАРОВАНИЯ И ОТВРАЩЕНИЯ, КАК СЕЙЧАС! ТЫ ОПУСТИЛСЯ ДО НОВЫХ ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНЫХ ГЛУБИН, И Я ВОТ НА СТОЛЕЧКО БЛИЗОК К ПОДАЧЕ ОФИЦИАЛЬНОЙ ЖАЛОБЫ! КАК ТЫ СМЕЛ ТАК СЕБЯ СО МНОЙ ВЕСТИ НА ГЛАЗАХ У МОЕЙ СЕМЬИ?! ТАМ БЫЛИ МОИ ВНУКИ!_

_МНЕ ВСЁ РАВНО, НАСКОЛЬКО НЕСПРАВЕДЛИВО С ТОБОЙ ОБОШЛОСЬ МИНИСТЕРСТВО — ТВОЕМУ ПОВЕДЕНИЮ НЕТ РЕШИТЕЛЬНО НИКАКИХ ОПРАВДАНИЙ!_

_ЖДУ ОТ ТЕБЯ ЛИЧНОГО ИЗВИНЕНИЯ ПЕРЕДО МНОЙ И МОЕЙ СЕМЬЁЙ ДО КОНЦА СЕГОДНЯШНЕГО ВЕЧЕРА, И ЕСЛИ ОНО БУДЕТ ХОТЬ КАПЕЛЬКУ НЕИСКРЕННИМ, ЗАВТРА К ПОЛДНЮ ТЕБЯ ЖДЁТ ШТРАФ ЗА ПЬЯНСТВО В ОБЩЕСТВЕННОМ МЕСТЕ!_

_С НЕГОДОВАНИЕМ,_

_АРТУР УИЗЛИ»_

Всеблагий Мерлин. Что он натворил?..

Северус снова напряг память на предмет событий прошлого вечера. Он помнил эль и… пение? Вряд ли это он пел — он не участвовал в подобных вещах. Никогда. Но кто же тогда мог петь?

Наверное, гуляки, одного из которых стошнило прямо перед его лавкой. Северусу стоило пожаловаться на это в «АМП». В «Котле» могли бы и более осмотрительно наливать посетителям спиртное, особенно на праздники.

Бесполезно. У Северуса не было никаких идей, что он мог натворить вчера ночью — разве что это как-то объясняло, почему он очутился на полу своей свободной комнаты. Или… чёрт! Его желудок неприятно вздрогнул. Не может быть, чтобы его стошнило прямо в собственное окно, после чего он отрубился на полу — верно? Мерлин! Но это казалось вероятным — утром туалет выглядел довольно чистым, а Северус не сомневался, что вчера ночью находился не в том состоянии, чтобы наколдовать подобающие чистящие заклинания.

Ну-у… что бы он ни сделал, похоже, ему предстояло провести сегодняшний вечер, раскаиваясь. Но что же он мог натворить? Северус не помнил, чтобы в последние месяцы он видел кого-то из Уизли, за исключением близнецов. И он довольно-таки симпатизировал Артуру, хоть и завидовал (и, как выяснилось, эта зависть не была погребена достаточно глубоко). Артур отлично орудовал в бою волшебной палочкой и никогда не терял самообладания.

Как бы там ни было, Северус понятия не имел, что он мог сделать или сказать — и его ужасала мысль, что это могло произойти перед внуками Уизли. Насколько он помнил, те были ещё совсем маленькими.

Какой стыд.

Схватив в подсобке перо и пергамент, он сел за прилавок и принялся писать искреннее прочувствованное извинение. Он решил принести его лично, после ужина, чтобы у него оставался весь день на «полировку».

_«Уважаемый мистер Уизли и его семья,_

_Я с огромным стыдом признаю, что испытывал к вам зависть из-за разницы нашей денежной компенсации после войны. Однако угрожать вам — вне всяких сомнений, было непростительно, а делать это в присутствии ваших внуков — совершенно недостойно. Если бы я хоть сколько-нибудь осознавал происходящее, этого бы никогда не произошло._

_Я в ужасе от своего позорного вчерашнего поведения и приношу вам свои самые глубокие и искренние извинения._

_Ваш покорный слуга,_

_Северус Снейп»_

Подув на влажные чернильные линии, Северус ещё раз перечитал своё письмо, сформулированное самым лучшим образом, на который он только был способен в своём нынешнем состоянии — и пошёл на кухню заваривать чай.

Разумеется, колокольчик над дверью лавки зазвенел в ту же секунду, как Северус поставил заварочный чайник на стол.

— СНЕЙП!

Всеблагий Мерлин, это не могло быть правдой.

— _СНЕЙП!_

Разве паршивец сейчас не находился где-то на материке?

Судьба определённо решила заставить его заплатить, а затем ещё раз заплатить за совершённые ошибки. Раздвинув занавески из бусин, Северус вышел в лавку.

— Вот вы где! — с чувством выпалил Поттер.

Нет… не на материке. Оказывается, Поттер снова вернулся в Англию.

— Вы что, совсем слетели с катушек — или что? — спросил Поттер, явно чем-то раздражённый. — Что вы, по-вашему, вчера ночью творили?

И поддерживал контакт с Уизли.

— Причём перед детьми! — голос Поттера сделался ещё громче. — Учитывая ваше взрывное поведение в школе, меня это не должно было шокировать, но там у вас хотя бы было оправдание в виде Волдеморта. Что на вас нашло?

— Я тоже рад вас видеть, мистер Поттер. Не хотите ли присоединиться ко мне за чаем? — поинтересовался Снейп. Он _не_ собирался позволить Поттеру себя взвинтить. Открыв дверь позади прилавка, он махнул своему разозлённого визитеру пройти внутрь. Лучше было увести Поттера на кухню — покупатели и так начинали бояться ещё с порога (хотя не то чтобы сегодня зашёл хоть один).

— Вы себя вчера вели, как тот ещё мерзавец, — сообщил Поттер. — И стали бы ещё большим мерзавцем, если бы не… Ой, спасибо, — Северус вручил ему небольшую тарелочку с печеньем, — ...если бы не выглядели так жалко. Вы же прекрасно знаете, что Уизли многое потеряли на этой войне!

— Вижу, что вы тоже не изменились, мистер Поттер, — Снейп жестом предложил ему присесть на лавку возле стола, а сам опустился на свой привычный стул. — Торопитесь сделать заключения, не собрав все факты. Мне хорошо известно, что Уизли понесли потери. Смертельные. Чарли потерял жену, не так ли?

— Угу, — ответил Поттер, явно всё ещё кипятясь. И скользнул на лавку. — Эммануэлла была беременна. Готов биться об заклад, _этого_ вы не знали. — Он взял печеньице и откусил сразу половину.

— Не знал, — Северус сделал глоток чая. Ему стоило подправить своё письмо с извинениями. — Мне очень жаль.

— Немного поздновато, нет?

— Нет, просто адресовано не тому человеку, — Снейп вздохнул. — Я доставлю Уизли моё извинение сегодня вечером, лично, — он посмотрел Поттеру в глаза. — Если это удержит вас от неприятностей, можете к нам присоединиться.

— Я там буду, — Поттер определённо не перестал злиться, но он смерил Северуса странным долгим взглядом.

— Что-то не так?

— Я хотел задать вам тот же вопрос.

Болван.

— Если это укрылось от вашего внимания, _я_ пытаюсь справиться с довольно-таки кошмарным похмельем.

— Что, без зелья?

— Только с самым сильным, которое у меня нашлось.

— Да уж, наверное, оно вам понадобилось, — сообщил Поттер. — Никогда не видел вас так набравшимся, как вчера — даже после Приграничной битвы.

Всеблагий Мерлин. После Приграничной битвы Северус напился до беспамятства, надеясь остаться в этом состоянии навсегда. Что так и не помогло стереть из его памяти картину смерти Люциуса.

— Я так понимаю, вы вчера тоже присутствовали?

— Вы не помните? — Поттер нахмурился. — Ну разумеется, не помните.

— Я… нет, — ответил Снейп. — Возможно, вы бы смогли?..

— Вряд ли, — отрезал Поттер, измельчая последнее печенье в пыль.

— Я хотел бы принести им подобающие извинения…

— Ладно, — засопел тот. — Вы назвали Артура грёбаным мерзавцем, попытались облить его водой, словно тушили костёр, и украсть у него деньги. После чего вас стошнило, — с отвращением продолжил Гарри. — Вы тогда сидели на подоконнике, и когда подняли потом голову, то увидели меня. Вы явно собирались выдать мне ещё больше, чем Артуру, но отключились и выпали из окна.

Северус почувствовал, что с его лицом происходит что-то странное, и не сразу понял, что он, должно быть, покраснел — чего не происходило уже много лет.

— Поттер, я задолжал вам извинение…

— Я левитировал вас обратно в то окно, откуда вы вывалились, и закрыл его настолько плотно, насколько смог.

— ...и «спасибо», похоже, — добавил Северус.

— Не стоит. Кажется, я знаю, какая муха вас укусила, и, честно говоря, не виню вас за то, что вы из-за этого злитесь, — отозвался Гарри.

— Я не… — начал Северус, — я не позволяю зависти одержать надо мной верх, Поттер. Когда я трезв. Мерлин, я _знаю_ , что действия Министерства — не вина Уизли. Или ваша.

— Нет, — согласился Гарри. — Это что, дверь?

Северус услышал лёгкий звон и удивился, почему не сработали звукоусилительные чары на кухне. Может, кто-то просто прикоснулся к двери в лавку, но передумал заходить? Ну и ладно — Северус сейчас чувствовал себя ещё глупее и беспомощнее, чем порой во времена своей юности. Он так часто оказывался в дураках из-за Поттера-старшего, позволяя втянуть себя в его — и его друзей — проделки… а теперь очутился в не менее уязвимом положении с его сыном. Северус чувствовал неприятный вкус во рту от одной этой мысли. Единственное, что его утешало — _этот_ Поттер был слишком благородным, чтобы злоупотребить ситуацией.

— Не думаю, что в лавку кто-то вошёл, — ответил он. — Послушай, Поттер, я действительно приношу свои извинения. Мне стыдно, что ты узнал, как я на самом деле к этому отношусь — особенно таким… унизительным... способом.

— Что-о?

— Я сказал… — начал было Снейп.

— Нет-нет, я слышал, что вы сказали. Я просто шокирован это услышать, — признался Гарри. — Я не помню, чтобы вы хоть раз передо мной извинялись. За всю мою жизнь, — Гарри смотрел на Северуса так, словно с тем что-то было не в порядке. Или так выглядело глубокое неверие?

Ох, ну что ж. Лучше было открыто признать своё унижение и понадеяться, что Поттер спустит ему это с рук.

— Ну, сейчас я это делаю. Мне крайне стыдно за своё поведение прошлой ночью. Не думаю, что я делал что-то настолько глупое со времён своих школьных лет.

— Хм-м, — Гарри довольно долго глядел на него с нечитаемым выражением лица. — Знаете, я сюда сегодня пришёл, чтобы вас отругать. Наконец-то.

Северус закатил глаза.

— Уж не считай меня неспособным об этом догадаться.

— А вы подрастеряли изрядную долю своего яда. Я ожидал оказаться после нашего разговора довольно... потрёпанным, а не утихомирившимся и накормленным, — Гарри взял ещё одно печенье. — Ну очень вкусные.

Северус так и не успел ему ответить. Свет погас, и в комнате стало стремительно холодать.

Ох _чёрт_. Вчерашняя угроза. Северус вытащил волшебную палочку.

— Снейп, мне кажется, у вас тут дементор!

— Не думаю. Я не чувствую себя хуже, чем обычно.

— Хм, если подумать, я тоже. И эта магия не ощущается Тёмной.

— Не ощущается, что очень удачно, — отозвался Снейп, растирая свои коченеющие руки. — Не так много чар или заклинаний могут оказать подобный эффект. Назови-ка их.

Пока Гарри перечислял возможные заклинания, Северус осознал, что они машинально перешли на стиль своего общения во время войны. Это было как с ездой на велосипеде: стоило однажды овладеть навыком, как он потом автоматически включался при необходимости.

Когда Поттер закончил, Северус скомандовал: «За мной» и поднялся со стула. От него не укрылось, что Поттер тоже успел достать волшебную палочку.

— Что происходит? — прошептал Поттер, соскальзывая с лавки и держась рядом — как тоже частенько бывало ближе к концу войны. Его присутствие странным образом успокаивало.

— Кто-то вчера прислал мне записку «Признайся или поплатишься».

— Признайся _в чём_?

Северус так стремительно развернулся в кухонном проёме, что они с Поттером столкнулись грудью.

— Во всех моих Пожирательских злодействах, разумеется, — выплюнул Северус. И, выдохнув Гарри в лицо морозное облако, поспешно попятился, разозлённый. — Я постоянно получаю подобные угрозы! — прошептал он.

— Что-о?! — стуча зубами, удивился Гарри. — Почему я ничего об этом не слышал? В _«Пророке»_ ничего не писали… Сколько раз на вас нападали? Министерство что-то предприняло?

— Раньше никто не доходил до того, чтобы реализовать свои угрозы, — отозвался Северус. — Не считая периодически разбитых окон и граффити. Не говори, будто и впрямь думаешь, что я обратился бы с таким в Министерство. Подключи голову, Поттер. Я никому ничего не говорил, — отвернувшись, он, несмотря на дрожь, бесшумно двинулся вперёд, следя за тем, чтобы не поскользнуться на выросшей на полу корке изморози. Поттер шёл за ним по пятам.

Северус выглянул сквозь бусины занавесок. Перед витриной лавки висел мерцающий, раскалённый докрасна шар, который словно стекался сам в себя.

— Всеблагий Мерлин, — ахнул Северус и дёрнул Поттера вниз, укрыться за стеной. — Это заклинание концентрации тепла! — он заткнул уши пальцами, и Гарри последовал его примеру. Очень вовремя.

— БА-БАХ!

Взрыв сотряс «Apothecarium» до самого фундамента и сбил Поттера с ног, швырнув к Северусу на колени. Раздался звон бьющихся витрин. Отовсюду посыпались штукатурка и пыль, а тепло стремительно вернулось. Северус отряхнул волосы и выплюнул изо рта мелкий мусор от взрыва.

— Вас никто не учил, что плевать на других невежливо? — проворчал Поттер, проводя пальцами по своей шевелюре и пытаясь встать. Чтобы поскользнуться на изморози и шлёпнуться обратно на Северуса.

— Угх-х. Поттер, встань, пожалуйста, пока ты не сломал мне ещё больше костей.

— Извините.

Северус почти пожалел, когда Поттеру всё-таки удалось подняться. Тот был тёплым и упругим, а Северус до сих пор мёрз.

— Нам стоит здесь осмотреться, пока ещё можно уловить магические подписи, — заметил Гарри. И, пошатнувшись, на мгновение прислонился к стене, прежде чем раздвинуть занавески. — Не думаю, что те, кто это сделал, тут задержатся, — он покосился через плечо на Северуса, который только поднимался на ноги.

Тот согласился, хоть и сомневался, что им удастся что-нибудь обнаружить. Согласно его немалому опыту военных времён, проделывающие подобные вещи люди никогда не пользовались палочками, которые можно было бы отследить.

— О, — Северус поднялся, но его немедленно накрыла волна слабости. Переждав минутку, он последовал за Поттером в свою лавку.

Всеблагий Мерлин.

Всю центральную часть магазинчика снесло аж до штукатурки. Не уцелело ни кусочка стеллажей — и все зелья пропали тоже. Стены прохода поближе к двери обгорели и до сих пор дымились, а большая часть всех товаров взорвалась или разбилась.

Северуса затрясло от злости.

— Я вызову авроров, — сообщил Поттер.

Северус не сделал ни единого движения, чтобы его остановить. Из палочки Поттера вырвался серебристый олень и помчался сквозь лишившееся стекла окно. Северус заметил, что на противоположной стороне улицы собралась толпа.

— Снейп?

Когда он только приобрёл лавку «Слаг и Джиггерс», то заодно купил и несколько книг о ведении бизнеса, включая одну маггловскую. У магглов существовало нечто под названием «Страховка»: они каждый месяц платили небольшие взносы, но, если происходило что-то подобное, «Страховка» выплачивала им достаточно денег, чтобы можно было восстановить свой бизнес.

— Снейп?

В магическом мире ничего такого не существовало. «Apothecarium» и так из месяца в месяц еле сводил концы с концами. Северус понятия не имел, откуда ему взять денег на новые магиеустойчивые полки. Или на восстановление своих запасов зелий и ингредиентов.

— Снейп!

Медленно подняв голову, он посмотрел на Поттера.

— О божечки, — Гарри создал прямо в воздухе стул и, укрепив заклинанием, поставил перед Северусом. — Присядьте.

Северус послушался.

— Вот, выпейте-ка, — Поттер протянул ему торопливо трансфигурированный стакан с какой-то янтарной жидкостью, а затем создал себе точно такой же стул.

Жидкость оказалась скотчем, который гладко скользнул к Северусу в желудок, обжигая внутренности. Ещё два глотка — и его начало трясти.

Поттер взял стакан, прежде чем тот успел выскользнуть у Северуса из пальцев, и поставил на полу между ними. Услышав хлопки нескольких аппараций, Северус повернулся к двери. Гарри поднялся встретить прибывших.

— Кингсли! Спасибо, что так быстро пришли, — сказал Поттер, но его голос доносился откуда-то издалека. Веки Северуса вдруг сделались очень тяжёлыми. Краем сознания он отметил, что авроры изучали ущерб в лавке, а несколько человек столпилось вокруг его стула.

— По-моему, у него шок, — прозвучал голос Поттера довольно близко к его уху, но Северус не знал, к кому тот обращался. Глупый мальчишка. Ну конечно, у него был шок. Каждый мускул в его теле казался налитым свинцом и он никак не мог унять дрожь. Кто-то провёл у него над головой и грудью волшебной палочкой и поцокал языком.

— Ему в последнее время пришлось туго, верно? А теперь ещё и это, — произнёс чей-то незнакомый голос.

— Да, но вы же сможете ему помочь? — ответил голос Поттера.

— Конечно. Это займёт всего несколько минут.

Северус почувствовал, как кто-то взял его за руку — и на какое-то время его разум куда-то убрёл. Когда он пришёл в себя, то обнаружил, что удобно сидит на диванчике посреди своего магазина, укутанный в незнакомого вида покрывало. Поттер сидел на стуле рядом.

— Чувствуете себя получше? — улыбнулся ему Поттер.

Северус взбеленился.

— Совсем не обязательно надо мной насмехаться, Поттер!

— Что?.. Я не насмехаюсь. Но раз вы так реагируете, надо полагать, вам уже лучше, — у Поттера хватило наглости выглядеть обрадованным этим фактом, и он поднялся со стула.

Северус ощутил неприятный укол при мысли, что Поттер вот так вот его бросает — пока на освободившийся стул не уселся Шеклболт.

— Мы можем задать вам несколько вопросов, Снейп?

— Я пойду заварю чай, — объявил Поттер, и исчез за унизанными бусинами занавесками.

  


* * *

Его извинения перед Уизли прошли гораздо лучше, чем он мог надеяться. Поттер ушёл час назад. Как Северус выяснил, прибыв в Нору — Поттер направился прямиком сюда. Северус понятия не имел, что тот рассказал Уизли, но в течение часа после своего прибытия с письмом извинений Северус обнаружил себя на уютном диванчике рядом с Поттером, рассказывающим о своих послеобеденных приключениях четвёрке сгорающих от любопытства детей, а также взрослым Уизли. Разумеется, он сгладил подробности своего состояния после вчерашнего и довольно легко обрисовал свою (на самом деле, весьма утомительную) работу по восстановлению стёкол во всех разбитых окнах и накладыванию на них новых, гораздо более мощных охранных чар, но всё равно его слушали с восхищением и восторгом.

— Ух ты, это почти как на войне! — заключил Криспин.

— Вы видели, кто это сделал, профессор Снейп? — спросила Джейн.

— Сейчас уже просто «мистер Снейп», — отозвался Северус. — Я давно не преподаю.

— Да, да, но вы видели, кто это сделал? — не унимался Криспин. — Вы с дядей Гарри собираетесь найти этого парня и заставить за всё заплатить? — у него в глазах появился нехороший блеск.

— Ты сегодня весьма кровожадный, — заметил Гарри. — Не так ли?

— Думаю, он этим заразился от Фреда. Или, может, от меня, — прокомментировал Джордж. — Мы его потихоньку готовим стать нашим наследником, — он повернулся к Фреду: — По-моему, мы неплохо его промариновали — что скажешь?

— О, определённо, — подтвердил Фред. — Но он ещё чуть-чуть жёстковат по краям.

— Эй! Так нечестно, — возмутился Криспин.

— Перестаньте его дразнить, — вмешалась Гермиона. — Рон, скажи им. Он теперь весь вечер будет дуться и никогда не заснёт.

— Э-э… да. Вы двое, перестаньте, а то я отправлю его на недельку пожить у вас — это наверняка подпортит ваши планы, — Рон задумчиво нахмурился. — Хм-м, а ведь если задуматься, отличная мысль.

— Мистер Снейп! — снова обратился к Северусу Криспин: — Так вы _собираетесь_ поймать этого гада?

Северус повернулся к детям.

— Ни за что. Я оставлю всё в руках авроров, — он сурово взглянул на Поттера, — и мистер Поттер _тоже_ не станет вмешиваться.

Поттер закатил глаза.

— У-у, с вами неинтересно! — надулся Криспин. — Пойду лучше поиграю в «Подрывного дурака» на чердаке.

— Но в самом деле, что вы собираетесь делать? — спросила Северуса Гермиона, сидевшая напротив него с брыкающимся и что-то воркующим Эдвардом на руках.

Северус вздохнул.

— Не знаю. Скорее всего, аврорам не удастся выяснить, кто это сделал. И на то, чтобы отстроить всё заново, уйдёт немало времени.

— Да ладно, вы ведь наверняка можете наколдовать несколько полок и заказать новые ингредиенты…

— Для хранения зелий нужны специальные магиеустойчивые полки — чтобы свойства зелий не смешивались перед продажей. Они довольно дорогие, как и многие из ингредиентов, — Северус старательно удерживал нейтральное выражение лица. Краем глаза он заметил, как Артур на секунду утратил свой жизнерадостный вид. Молодая миссис Уизли бросила нервный взгляд на своего супруга, который еле заметно пожал плечами и покосился на Поттера.

Всеблагий Мерлин, оставалось надеяться, что они не станут сговариваться, чтобы предложить ему денег.

Но когда Поттер наконец заговорил, его слова оказались совершенно неожиданными.

— Я видел объявление, что вы сдаёте комнату, — сказал он. — Она всё ещё свободна?

Северус приподнял бровь.

— Ты же не можешь и в самом деле хотеть… Разве ты не хочешь обзавестись своим собственным жильём? — он прекрасно понимал, что это было своеобразной благотворительностью — но в виде компромисса, с которым он мог смириться. Комната пустовала с тех самых пор, как Северус купил эту лавку.

— Со временем. Но я не могу продолжать жить у Уизли до тех пор, пока что-то себе не подыщу, — заявил Поттер. — Это чересчур злоупотребит их гостеприимством.

— Гарри, ты же знаешь, мы будем только рады, если ты у нас поживёшь, — заверила Молли.

— Спасибо, Молли, но нет, — ответил тот. — Могут пройти месяцы, пока я найду что-то себе по вкусу, и вы заслужили пожить немного без гостей, — он улыбнулся. — Но мне приятно знать, что если понадобится, вы меня приютите.

— Но…

— Молли… Отпусти его, — вмешался Артур. — Гарри молодой парень и ему нужна свобода, вдали от родительских глаз.

— Ну… наверное, ты прав, — ответила Молли, хотя она не выглядела особенно убеждённой. — Но Гарри, если тебе вдруг станет как-то неуютно, возвращайся в любой момент и живи здесь, как у себя дома!

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Поттер, и его улыбка выглядела искренней. Затем он повернулся к Снейпу. — Так что… я могу рассчитывать на эту комнату?

— Наверное, — гораздо любезнее, чем сам от себя ожидал, вздохнул Северус. Должно быть, события сегодняшнего дня вымотали его сильнее, чем ему казалось. — Она стоит сорок галлеонов в неделю, включая питание. Если захочешь какую-то необычную еду, тебе придётся добывать её самому, но я предоставляю трёхразовое питание.

— Звучит почти райски, честно говоря, — отозвался Поттер, выглядя и впрямь обрадованным. — В лагере, где я работал под Бомбеем, у нас был ужасный повар, так что я аппарировал перехватить что-то в городе всегда, когда только мог.

— Поттер, ты оперируешь фатальным предположением, что я хорошо готовлю.

Северус удивился, когда все вокруг рассмеялись. Настороженно изучив собравшихся, он — впервые за весь день — улыбнулся.

— Так что, обсудим подробности завтра? — предложил он, вставая с дивана.

— Я буду в городе после завтрака.

— Что ж, тогда до встречи, — с этими словами Северус вышел сквозь дверь и аппарировал.


	4. Глава 4

— Так что, дружище, у нас на завтра всё в силе?

— Ага! — подтвердил Гарри, заканчивая паковать вещи. — Я сто лет толком не выбирался посидеть в пабе. 

— Со стороны мамы и Флёр было очень любезно предложить посидеть с детьми.

— Я просто рад, что ты сможешь к нам присоединиться, Гермиона.

— Спасибо, Гарри. Давненько мы не выбирались куда-то только втроём, — ответила та.

Гарри уменьшил свой футляр для метлы, сундук и безделушки, завернул всё в носовые платки и рассовал по карманам. 

— До сих пор не могу поверить, что ты на это решился, — заметил Рон, начиная спускаться по лестнице. — Уверен, мама была бы счастлива, чтобы ты у нас пожил, сколько бы времени у тебя ни ушло на поиски собственного жилья. 

Гарри понизил голос.

— Ага. Но, Рон, ты можешь себе представить, чтобы я привёл сюда кого-то на ночь, пока буду здесь жить?

— Гм, на этот счёт ты прав, — прошептал в ответ Рон.

Ждущая внизу Гермиона повернулась к ним.

— О! Так значит, ты готов снова начать с кем-то встречаться? — она выглядела обрадованной этим фактом. 

— Думаю, я бы начал с кем-то встречаться ещё раньше, если бы у меня не было столько работы.

— Ну, водить парней в комнату у Снейпа должно быть беспроблемным. Ему-то на тебя совершенно плевать. 

— Рон! — зашипела Гермиона и провела пальцем по горлу. — Мама же где-то там внизу!

— Не знаю, Рон, — прошептал Гарри. — Он на удивление достойно себя вёл во время войны. 

— То, что вы хорошо вместе работали, ещё не значит, что ему есть дело до твоей жизни, — тоже шепотом возразил Рон. 

— Да, наверное, ты прав. Ну, тем лучше для меня, — заключил Гарри. И, уже громче, добавил: — Большое спасибо за чудесные праздники, Молли!

— Очень рада была тебя повидать, милый, — отозвалась Молли. — И я так счастлива, что ты решил вернуться домой, — она притянула Гарри в объятия.

— Скажите за меня «спасибо» и Артуру, пожалуйста, — попросил Гарри. 

— Обязательно, — Молли прижала к уголку глаза скомканный платок. 

— Я очень по всем вам скучал. Так здорово вернуться, — Гарри обвёл комнату взглядом и улыбнулся.

— Дядя Гарри! Ты не можешь уйти! — возмущённо заявил Криспин. — Ты же пообещал мне самый первый полёт на «Меркурии»!

— Я никогда такого не говорил, Криспин, — сказал Гарри. — Но если ты действительно хочешь, чтобы тебе достался самый первый полёт — он твой. _После того_ , как «Меркурий» будет полностью доделан и я убежусь, что на нём безопасно летать.

Гермиона издала тихий вздох облегчения.

— Ну... я пошёл, — Гарри всем помахал. — Увидимся завтра вечером, — добавил он Рону с Гермионой. После чего швырнул в камин пригоршню летучего пороха со словами «Дырявый котёл!», и исчез.

* * *

Гарри заглянул в Гринготтс, чтобы снять денег на депозит за комнату и написать заявление о еженедельном переводе сорока галлеонов в хранилище Снейпа, после чего вернулся в «Apothecarium». Снейп сидел за пустым прилавком с длинным свитком пергамента и пером в руке, подсчитывая свои убытки. Рядом с ним тихонько мела метла, убирая остатки разрушений от взрыва.

Когда зазвенел колокольчик, Снейп поднял голову и увидел Гарри.

— Ты пришёл, — констатировал он.

— Вас это удивило? 

— Немного.

— Я же сказал, что ищу временное жильё.

— Мне казалось, что ты передумаешь. Или что тебя убедят передумать.

— Нет, — ответил Гарри, осматриваясь по сторонам.

— Ну что ж, тогда, полагаю, мне стоит показать тебе твою комнату и провести грандиозную экскурсию по дому, — сообщил Снейп. Отложив пергамент с пером, он окинул Гарри взглядом. — А где твои вещи?

— Что? — тот снова сфокусировался на Снейпе. — А! Здесь. У меня в карманах, — Гарри похлопал себя по одежде. — У меня мало вещей. 

Снейп нахмурился.

— Ну хорошо. 

Кивнув следовать за ним, он обошёл прилавок и раздвинул занавески из бусин, ведущие в гостиную, после чего прошёл сквозь узкую дверь рядом со своим рабочим столом — и направился вверх по лестнице. Ступеньки оказались тесными и крутыми, и на самом верху они резко сворачивали вправо. Одна дверь находилась прямо возле лестницы, а ещё одна виднелась в конце коридора. Снейп провёл Гарри к последней и запустил внутрь. 

— Это будет твоя комната, — он взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и в камине весело затрещал огонь. 

Гарри огляделся по сторонам — и ему действительно понравилось увиденное. Комната оказалась довольно просторной: почти той же ширины, что и лавка, и почти такой же длины. По центру внутренней стены располагался большой камин с подставками в виде огромных медных львов. Напротив стояли широкий старый диван и журнальный столик, а за ними — узкий стол и лампа. К другой стороне стола примыкало изголовье большущей кровати с видом на занимавшие всю южную стену окна. В юго-восточном углу комнаты примостился маленький письменный столик. Под солнечными лучами старая древесина светилась медовым золотом. Гарри подошёл поближе к окну и взглянул на Косой переулок внизу. По нему во все стороны сновали люди. До Гарри донёсся чей-то оклик, затем ответный крик — и из «Котла» выбежало двое мальчишек ненамного старше Криспина, которые помчались по улице, чтобы остановиться перед витриной «Всё для квиддича».

Гарри снова повернулся к Снейпу, и обнаружил, что тот на него смотрит.

Через секунду Снейп моргнул и сообщил:

— Постельное бельё чистое.

— Спасибо. Всё… очень мило, вообще-то, — сказал Гарри.

Снейп не то чтобы улыбнулся.

— Обустраивайся. Когда закончишь, спускайся вниз и разберёмся с оставшимися мелочами, — с этими словами он развернулся и вышел.

У Гарри не заняло много времени устроить свой сундук в ногах кровати, сувениры и безделушки — под окном рядом с письменным столом, а футляр с метлой — на рабочей скамеечке, которую он возил с собой уменьшенной в дорожном чемоданчике специально для путешествий. Встав в дверях, он окинул комнату долгим взглядом, прежде чем направиться вниз. Уютная, тихая и хорошо освещённая… полная противоположность его берлогам в Бомбее. Гарри чувствовал себя здесь как дома. 

Спустившись по узкой лестнице, Гарри раздвинул занавески и прошёл в лавку. Снейп снова оказался посреди магазинчика, устроившись на одном из созданных Гарри стульев и подсчитывая свои потери. Он выглядел бледным и немного измученным.

— Вам помочь?

Снейп поднял голову.

— Спасибо за предложение, — ответил он, — но для этого тебе нужно было бы знать мои товары и где именно они стояли. 

— О.

— Ну, — вздохнул Снейп, откладывая свои записи и вставая, — давай покончим с формальностями, — обогнув прилавок, он прошёл за занавески. Гарри последовал за ним.

У Снейпа на столе уже лежал бланк письменного договора, который он поднял и вручил Гарри. 

— Тут всё стандартно, но прочти, прежде чем подписывать.

« _Дата: ___________________

_Я, _______________________ (нижеподписавшийся съёмщик жилья) обязуюсь:_

_Платить _______________________ (нижеподписавшемуся арендодателю), собственнику ___________________ (официальные данные арендуемой недвижимости) арендную плату в сумме ___________________ (сумма) за ______________ (расчётный период — укажите любую стандартную единицу времени, превышающую один день) за проживание в одной отдельной комнате, питание и пользование общей кухней и санузлом._

_Не использовать вредоносные заклинания или проклятия и не повреждать физически или любым другим способом арендуемое или какое-либо иное имущество, принадлежащее арендодателю._

_Арендная плата не включает в себя услуги по мытью посуды и стирке, а бытовые заклятия уборки будут ограничиваться перечисленными в «Нормах содержания частных отелей» Дэйзи Доддеридж, если стороны не условились об ином._

_Данный договор может быть расторжен в одно- или двустороннем порядке с обязательным предварительным уведомлением не менее, чем за _____________ (количество, прописью) ____________ (отрезок времени — укажите любую стандартную единицу времени, превышающую один день)._

_Подписано,_

___________________________ (арендодатель) _________________________ (съёмщик жилья)_ »

— Тебе нужно заполнить все пустые места. Уведомительный период о расторжении договора — неделя. Один Мерлин знает, что ты надумаешь делать со своей жизнью дальше. Я подпишу договор после тебя. 

Когда они закончили, договор сам собой раздвоился. Гарри сложил свою копию и спрятал в карман.

— Ну, вот и всё, — сообщил он.

— Да, — согласился Снейп. — Вот и всё.

Подняв взгляд, Гарри обнаружил, что Снейп снова на него смотрит. Не удержавшись, он уставился на Снейпа в ответ.

Пристальное внимание Снейпа мешало думать, но у Гарри была богатая практика, так что он попытался. По правде говоря, он понятия не имел, что ему делать дальше. Он собирался начать искать работу, но последние несколько месяцев выдались такими напряжёнными, что ему хотелось взять небольшой перерыв. Он не собирался браться за новые дома, даже в Англии и даже если люди готовы были ему за это заплатить. У Гарри на это ушли годы (ставшие годами тяжёлого труда), но в итоге он понял, что сколько бы он ни занимался благотворительностью, сколько бы домов он ни отстраивал, это всё равно не могло стереть разрушения и смерти или уменьшить его чувство вины за разрушения, устроенные им лично. Работа и так уже начала разрушать его дружбу и сказываться на людях, которых Гарри любил и которые любили его — а ведь перед ними у него тоже были обязательства, разве нет? Он подумал о торте, который Джейн испекла к его дню рождения, тогда как Гарри даже не смог прийти, чтобы бурно им повосхищаться и его попробовать. Не причинял ли Гарри им всем боль в своём рвении как-то всё искупить?

— Мистер Поттер.

Последние девять лет он отстраивал разрушенное во время войны — как здесь, так и за границей, и потратил на этот проект большую часть своей военной компенсации. Но теперь ему пришло время вернуться домой — и не важно, чем он будет заниматься, главное, чтобы у него по-прежнему оставалась его семья. 

— Поттер!

— Что? — он вынырнул из своих размышлений. 

— Что-то не так? — спросил Снейп.

— Нет, — ответил Гарри. — Почему что-то должно быть не так?

— Ты на меня таращишься.

— О! — да, пожалуй, Гарри действительно на него таращился. — Извините. Я задумался.

— Вижу, — отозвался Снейп. И, наверное, он действительно видел, потому что вперился в Гарри взглядом в ответ. Гарри не собирался отводить глаза — и Снейп тоже не стал. Снейп теперь выглядел другим. Девять лет мирной жизни заставили его взгляд смягчиться — это больше не был тот холодный бездонный омут окклюдированной пустоты, подёрнутый отвлекающей плёнкой лёгкого недовольства. Сейчас он мерцал, и в его изменчивых глубинах мелькали безнадёжность и ожидание, терпение и жажда, и ещё что-то сияющее, мелькающее на самой границе понимания — и Гарри оно понравилось. Ему показалось, что этот новый взгляд точно отражал сложную натуру Снейпа, и Гарри оказался им заинтригован. Снейп что, после войны утратил свою бдительность? Или доверял Гарри настолько, что позволял увидеть свои чувства? Возможно, Снейпу казалось, что у него больше нет причин их скрывать. От этой мысли у Гарри потеплело на душе и он мельком задумался, не было ли нездоровым его желание, чтобы это оказалось правдой. Наверное, это в нём просто говорило одиночество. Гарри всё равно улыбнулся.

— Я рад, что вернулся домой, — сказал он. И он понятия не имел, почему его слова заставили Снейпа улыбнуться, но именно так и произошло.

— Многие рады, что ты вернулся, — ответил Снейп.

— А _вы_ этому рады? — спросил Гарри, и с некоторым удивлением понял, что ответ был для него важен.

— Не смеши меня, — Снейп выглядел почти смутившимся.

Ну, вот, наверное, и вся благодарность за его вчерашнюю помощь и вручённые Снейпу галлеоны.

— Думаю, я на время поднимусь в свою комнату.

— А мне стоит продолжить инвентаризацию.

— Тогда увидимся за ланчем?

— В половине двенадцатого, на кухне.

* * *

Первоначальное впечатление Гарри сохранилось: комната была спокойной и уютной. Закрыв дверь, он уселся на диван, слушая, как в камине потрескивает пламя. 

Было так странно оказаться в одиночестве, когда за последние девять лет он мог пересчитать моменты своего уединения (за исключением визитов в туалет — и то не всегда) на пальцах одной руки. В условиях коммунальной жизни подобная роскошь выдавалась нечасто. И даже когда Гарри гостил в Норе, он редко оставался один дольше, чем на пару секунд. 

Раз уж у него выдалось много свободного времени без каких-либо помех, ему стоило достать из футляра свою метлу и немного над ней поработать. И, наверное, раздобыть «Пророк» и начать искать работу. 

Ха. Не прошло и пяти минут его незанятого времени впервые за целую вечность, как он уже начал думать о новой работе? Хотя, если подумать, он мог просто сесть и изучить подходящие варианты. Ему ведь не обязательно было сразу предлагать свою кандидатуру.

Гарри лёг, положив голову на большую диванную подушку и вытянув ноги повыше. Диван был гораздо длиннее, чем ему нужно было, чтобы растянуться во весь рост. И с твёрдым упругим матрасом, идеальным, чтобы вздремнуть или почитать. Снейп, наверное, и впрямь расстарался с чистящими и освежающими чарами, потому что на обивке совершенно не было пыли и от неё слабо пахло акацией и лавандой.

Дэвид любил пользоваться похожими запахами, чем-то маггловским с лёгкими пряными нотками — или, может, это был сам Дэвид. Иногда Гарри до сих пор по нему скучал. Скучал по лежанию рядом с ним, скучал по привычному контакту кожи с кожей, скучал по сексу. _Эта_ часть их отношений не испортилась. От мыслей о Дэвиде его рука поползла вниз, к выпуклости в штанах, и Гарри лишь отчасти удивился, обнаружив, что почти полностью возбуждён. 

О! Гарри же был один… он мог подрочить, если хотел. О!.. Когда бы ему ни захотелось, в любой момент! Да! Больше никаких торопливых дрочек в туалете по ночам, никаких попыток подгадать время своего душа так, чтобы никто не вошёл! Незамутнённый гедонический восторг заставил член Гарри окончательно затвердеть. Чуть приподнявшись, Гарри развернул бёдра вверх и огладил своё туго натягивающее ткань достоинство. У него по коже пробежала дрожь. 

— Акцио смазка.

Расстегнув штаны, Гарри приспустил трусы — ровно настолько, чтобы высвободить свой обрадованный член. У него в голове уже начали формироваться фантазии, и Гарри остановился на первой же, заставившей его член нетерпеливо вскинуться к пупку. Гарри сложил смазанные пальцы в кольцо, и накрыл его сверху кулаком второй руки. Когда он опустил получившееся кольцо на головку, та исчезла в скользком тепле его ладони. У Гарри в воображении тёмноволосая курчавая голова, напоминающая голову Дэвида, задвигалась у него между ног вверх-вниз, полная решимости заставить его кончить. Гарри немного замедлился, не желая финишировать слишком быстро. Он потёр хорошо смазанной ладонью внутреннюю сторону члена, и выдуманная сценка изменилась. Теперь Гарри лежал на спине, а его воображаемый любовник нависал сверху, зарывшись лицом в его шею и толкаясь членом в лужицу смазки у Гарри на животе. Время от времени их члены сталкивались и Гарри чувствовал мягкие прикосновения мошонки своего любовника, колышущейся над его телом. Эти прикосновения просто-таки сводили Гарри с ума: такие лёгкие, едва ощутимые — и его воображаемый любовник наверняка об этом знал, потому что его толчки участились, а затем он вообще оседлал Гарри, перейдя на полную скорость.

Нет! Слишком быстро. Гарри замер, прежде чем успел нырнуть за край. Повернувшись на бок, он приспустил трусы со штанами, чтобы обнажить ложбинку своей задницы, снова смазал пальцы лубрикантом, и сунул в себя сразу два. А пальцы другой руки сложил в кольцо над головкой члена и, немного сжав, надавил вниз. Воображаемый любовник опустился по его телу и скользнул внутрь, начав трахать Гарри медленными размеренными толчками, то и дело прохаживаясь по маленькому комочку нервов, посылающему Гарри в пах электрические разряды. У Гарри перехватило дух, когда толчки ускорились, но на этот раз он не стал останавливаться. Предыдущий раз был слишком уж давно. Гарри балансировал на самой кромке блаженства, у него уже поджались яички, когда его воображаемый любовник вдруг приподнял курчавую тёмноволосую голову и посмотрел на Гарри. Но... о божечки, у него были глаза _Снейпа_ , мерцающие и выжидающие, и это сияние — сейчас Гарри сообразил: это была _радость_. И Гарри сорвался за грань, заливая судорожными струями собственное лицо, и грудь, и руку, и диван.

Он всё ещё истекал спермой, когда по его телу пробежали посторгазменные судороги, превратив его веки и мышцы в вату — и Гарри на неопределённое время отключился, а его тело приятно завибрировало в тумане глубокого ровного дыхания. 

Его привёл в чувство окрик на улице внизу. Сев на диване, Гарри изучил учинённый ущерб. Его грудь покрывали белые разводы, а брызги на щеке уже начали подсыхать. Попавшая на диван струя успела потечь вниз и слегка впитаться в обивку. Спермы было ужасно много.

И это из-за Снейпа?.. Из-за неожиданного парадоксального открытия, что Снейп тоже умел радоваться? Или из-за неожиданного понимания, что радость Снейпа значила для Гарри что-то важное? Хотя, вообще-то, его слабо завуалированная благотворительность должна была ему на это намекнуть.

Схватив волшебную палочку, Гарри быстренько наколдовал очищающее заклинание и встал с дивана, чувствуя себя таким расслабленным, каким не бывал уже долгое, долгое время. И ещё более одиноким.

Предмет за предметом он заставил взлететь свою книгу заклинаний, блокнот с проектными записями, пергамент, перо с чернилами и незаконченную метлу, и отправил всё перед собой вниз по лестнице. Снейп сидел на барном стуле у прилавка и писал в какой-то книге, так что Гарри к нему присоединился, направив свои вещи приземлиться в дальнем углу столешницы. Снейп провожал взглядом каждый опускающийся предмет.

— У вас тут не слишком много покупателей, да? — Чёрт! Это определённо _не было_ первой вещью, которую Гарри хотел бы у Снейпа спросить, если бы успел об этом подумать. Но поздно.

— И с каждым днём их становится всё меньше, — ответил Снейп. 

— О.

Снейп снова повернулся к своей книге. Гарри окинул его быстрым взглядом, но не выявил ничего необычного — ничего из того, что он заметил, когда Снейп смотрел на него раньше.

— Не возражаете, если я здесь поработаю? — спросил Гарри, раскрывая «Ваш волшебный путь в небеса» и откупоривая чернильницу. 

— Это будет что-то шумное? 

— Нет, — отозвался Гарри. — Сейчас я просто делаю заметки. Я проектирую метлу. 

— Вижу.

Боги, этот человек умел раздражать. 

— Я пытаюсь придумать, какие заклинания хочу на неё наложить. Кроме очевидных, разумеется. 

— Разумеется. 

Мерзавец. Гарри хмуро на него уставился, но Снейп не отрывал взгляда от своего гроссбуха, так что Гарри сдался и вернулся к своей книге. Он быстро понял, что ему понадобятся все заклинания в главе про базовые чары для мётел — их накладывали всегда. Заклинания для полётов, парения и торможения, смягчающие заклинания — их использовали для стандартных мётел на протяжении столетий, и Гарри не собирался тратить время впустую, пытаясь изобрести велосипед. Но он хотел придать «Меркурию» дополнительные свойства.

— Я хочу создать метлу с защитой. 

_Это_ привлекло внимание Снейпа. Тот продолжал смотреть в свой гроссбух, но перестал в нём писать.

— Зачем? — спросил Снейп. 

— Вы участвовали в Битве на Мётлах? 

— К счастью, нет, — ответил тот. 

— А я участвовал, — сообщил Гарри. 

— И?

— В ней погибло много людей… много моих друзей.

Снейп ничего не ответил, но он явно ожидал продолжения. 

— В них попали заклинания, которые они умели блокировать, — продолжил Гарри, напряжённо моргая, чтобы сдержать слёзы, — но они не могли сделать это в полёте. 

Снейп поднял голову, и их взгляды встретились. 

— Понимаю.

— В самом деле? — вырвалось у Гарри. — Некоторых из них этим заклинаниям научил я. В Отряде Дамблдора, — он сглотнул. — У меня такое чувство, что я потерпел неудачу, — на несколько мгновений его слова тяжело повисли в воздухе. 

— Если смотреть на вещи под таким углом, то я тоже потерпел неудачу, — отозвался Снейп. Он покосился на свои пальцы, крепко вцепившиеся в край прилавка, и расслабил их хватку. — К счастью, я не смотрю на них под этим углом, — он поднял взгляд. — И ты тоже не должен, Поттер. 

— Ну и как же мне тогда на них смотреть? — пылко спросил Гарри.

Снейп снова покосился вниз, на свою книгу.

— _Я_ предпочитаю думать, что сделал всё, что мог.

Не удержавшись, Гарри фыркнул.

— О, да неужто? — неприятные воспоминания о Снейпе времён пятого и шестого учебного года всплыли у Гарри в голове гораздо быстрее, чем более свежие воспоминания о его помощи и одобрении.

— Да! — припечатал Снейп. — Понимаю, на что ты намекаешь, но уверяю тебя, я старался сделать всё, что в моих силах. Я никогда… — он вздохнул, — я никогда не говорил, что идеален. 

Гарри слегка устыдился своему пренебрежению к усилиям Снейпа на войне.

— Извините, — сказал он.

Снейп ничего не ответил.

— Ни один из моих поступков тоже не был идеальным, — сообщил Гарри. 

— Но они сделали своё дело, — ответил Снейп. — И в итоге всё получилось. 

— Да.

— Тогда не вини себя за то, чего не можешь изменить, — Снейп снова взял перо и принялся писать в своей книге. 

— Да, наверное. Но это — это я могу изменить, — возразил Гарри. — То есть, я надеюсь, что больше никогда не застану ещё одну войну. Но я могу исправить для будущего то, что не мог исправить раньше, — он сделал глубокий вдох. — Если когда-нибудь начнётся ещё одна война, по крайней мере, у сражающихся в ней будут мётлы, которые помогут их защитить. 

Гарри сам себя этим удивил. Он никогда не планировал выпускать свой проект метлы в продажу. «Меркурий» должен был стать просто его личной метлой для повседневных полётов и любительских квиддичных матчей. Кстати о…

— Такие мётлы пригодились бы и в квиддиче, — сообщил он, загораясь собственной идеей. — Вы ведь знаете, что произошло с Виктором Крамом, да?

— Я не слежу за новостями квиддича.

— И почему меня это не удивляет? — Гарри закатил глаза. — Как бы там ни было, три года назад Виктор упал с метлы после того, как буквально на несколько дюймов промахнулся мимо снитча — и это стоило Болгарии кубка. Разозлённый фанат швырнул в него с трибуны проклятием, и Виктор на довольно большой высоте свалился с метлы. Все болели за Италию, так что он упал прежде, чем кто-то успел сообразить, что произошло. Он до сих пор твердит, что ещё вернётся в квиддич, но с его рукой мало что удалось сделать.

— И к чему вся эта история? 

— О… Да, конечно. Ну, если бы у игроков были мётлы со встроенными защитными заклинаниями, это уберегло бы их от подобных случаев.

— Эти случаи настолько распространены, что было бы оправданным использовать специальные мётлы?

Хороший вопрос. 

— Нет. Но такая метла могла бы также защищать игрока от бладжеров — а это постоянная угроза на протяжении всего матча.

— Разве это не было бы жульничеством, Поттер?

— Ха! Уж кто бы говорил о жульничестве.

— Не забывайся, Поттер, — Снейп выгнул бровь. 

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Ладно. Но нет, это не было бы жульничеством. Не считается ведь жульничеством, если у тебя метла быстрее, чем у твоего соперника, — Гарри на минутку задумался. — Но это бы, наверное, изменило нынешний облик квиддича.

— Почему?

— Ну, во-первых, загонщикам придётся прилагать гораздо больше усилий, чтобы повлиять на игру, — объяснил Гарри. — Во-вторых, собственники команд сэкономят кучу галлеонов на запасных игроках и больничных счетах.

— Ты, наверное, заработаешь целое состояние, продавая такие мётлы, — заметил Снейп.

— Ага… — Гарри поддел ногой второй барный стул и залез на него. — Может быть. 

Но Гарри не думал, что его интерес к разработке мётел пойдёт так далеко, чтобы обзавестись магазином и начать ими торговать. Но с другой стороны, возможно, он мог бы продать дизайн своей модели — и оставить производство кому-то другому. 

Гарри устроился над своей книгой и принялся писать заметки.

* * *

Через два часа добросовестного исследования Гарри обзавёлся впечатляющим списком заклинаний, но ни одно из них не было защитным. Было заклинание невидимости, но оно делало невидимым лишь саму метлу, а не её седока. Впрочем, Гарри всё равно впечатлился создателем этого заклинания, которым оказался студент четвёртого года обучения в Хогвартсе несколько поколений назад: ему отказали в школьной метле, но он решил «или квиддич, или ничего» — и купил свою собственную. После чего изобрёл это заклинание, чтобы её прятать. Гарри подумалось, что этот паренёк правильно расставил свои приоритеты.

И тем не менее, Гарри застрял в своих поисках. 

— Эй, вы ведь здорово разбираетесь в защите, — заговорил он, нарушая тишину на достаточно долгое время, чтобы перо Снейпа сделало нервный росчерк через всю форму заявления, которую тот как раз заполнял. — У вас были успехи с накладыванием защитных заклинаний на предметы? 

Снейп вздохнул и потянулся к промокашке. 

— Никогда о таком не думал. Мне доводилось накладывать проклятия на коробки и другие упаковки, чтобы никто, кроме владельца, не мог добраться до их содержимого. 

— Нет… это не то, что мне нужно, — отозвался Гарри, мысленно радуясь, что никогда не натыкался на подобные предметы. — Такие штуки удобны для предотвращения кражи, но у них довольно суровые побочные эффекты — вам так не кажется?

Если Гарри ожидал возражений, Снейп обезоружил его простым: 

— Угу. Чего ты пытаешься добиться, Поттер? 

— Ну-у… Я бы хотел заклинание невидимости, которое делало бы невидимыми и метлу, и седока. Но только после нажатия на специальную кнопку, — Гарри покосился на свои заметки и немного подумал. — Я бы очень хотел щитовые чары, работающие вокруг метлы с седоком, и что-то вроде заклятия недосягаемости, которое защищало бы от физических объектов, вроде бладжеров. Или стрел, — добавил он, вспомнив поэму из одной книжки, растоптанной и выброшенной Дадли во времена начальной школы. — Или пуль. Ещё пригодились бы часы, компас, датчик скорости ветра, спидометр, альтиметр(1), что-то, что показывало бы, под каким углом метла находится к земле — по вертикали и по горизонтали. И радар, чтобы знать о приближающихся объектах. Это очень пригодилось бы в тумане. О, и круиз-контроль для долгих полётов, чтобы можно было просто откинуться назад и расслабиться, не меняя направление, скорость и высоту.

Снейп отодвинул свою заполняемую форму и отложил перо. 

— Не уверен, что правильно понял последний пункт. Круиз-контроль?

— О! Это маггловская штука, — объяснил Гарри. — Нечто, что позволяет автомобилю продолжать ехать на существующей скорости, так что водителю даже не нужно жать на газ. Но версия для метлы могла бы уметь и побольше. 

— У моего отца был мини-купер (2), — отозвался Снейп, но я не припоминаю на его приборной модели никаких кнопок или переключателей, которые бы такое умели. Ещё что-то, что ты хотел бы добавить на свою метлу? 

От его сухого тона Гарри бросил на Снейпа подозрительный взгляд. Тот ухмылялся. _Ухмылялся_.

— Нет. Разве что вы хотите предложить какие-то собственные идеи, — Гарри продолжал смотреть Снейпу прямо в глаза и старался удерживать уголки своих губ недовольно опущенными. Не исключено, что его взгляд это выдавал, потому что ухмылка Снейпа превратилась в настоящую улыбку.

— Пока что нет, — улыбка поблёкла. — Но, если хочешь, я с удовольствием помогу тебе разработать нужные заклинания.

Гарри задумался над его предложением. Снейп выглядел вполне серьёзно. И он великолепно разбирался в защите. Со стороны Гарри было бы неимоверной глупостью отказаться от помощи настоящего мастера.

— Договорились, — он улыбнулся. — Спасибо.

— Не за что. 

Снейп взглянул на висящие над прилавком настенные часы.

— Время ланча, мистер Поттер. Что бы вы хотели съесть?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Альтиметр (или высотомер) — прибор для определения высоты.
> 
> 2) «Mini Cooper» — британская марка двухдверных мини-автомобилей. Считается типичной моделью 60-х годов.


	5. Глава 5

Гарри проснулся ещё засветло, от звука приглушённого стона, и не сразу сообразил, что стонали трубы, а не Снейп. Он зашарил в поисках своей волшебной палочки.

— Темпус.

Святые угодники, ещё не было даже пяти! Почему Снейп полез в душ в такую рань? Гарри задумался, получится ли у него снова заснуть, если он сейчас быстренько сбегает в туалет. Но туалет находился аж на первом этаже, и Гарри совсем не хотелось свернуть себе шею на узкой лестнице. А кроме того, ему пришлось бы подождать, пока санузел освободится... В итоге он позволил своим глазам закрыться, и вскоре уже снова крепко спал.

Когда он проснулся в следующий раз, из юго-восточного угла в комнату уже пробивалось солнце, светя Гарри прямо в глаза. Он услышал, как внизу открылась дверь лавки и зазвенел наддверный колокольчик, после чего раздались негромкие голоса. Гарри уставился на пылинки, мерцающие у него над головой, словно крохотные звёзды в диковинном созвездии — а затем его взгляд остановился на немного вздувшейся штукатурке между грубо стёсанных и потемневших от времени деревянных балок.

У него не было никаких причин вставать прямо сейчас — впервые за… да за целую вечность. Уж точно не со времён школы. Гарри вытянул руки над головой и потянулся, а затем позволил своим пальцам пробежаться по гладкому дереву изголовья кровати. Небольшой сквозняк обдавал его кожу прохладой, а солнечный свет — согревал. Восхитительно. Это бодрило Гарри почти в той же степени, что и запах свежеотполированного, нагретого солнцем дерева, смешивающийся со слабым ароматом акации и лаванды, который он вчера почувствовал от дивана.

О-о, вчерашняя эскапада на диване! От этого воспоминания член Гарри пришёл в полную боевую готовность, а ноги широко раздвинулись под покрывалом. В утреннем свете Гарри нашёл удобоваримое и весьма вероятное объяснение своему замешательству из-за того, что в момент оргазма он увидел глаза Снейпа: это было случайным совпадением. Наверное, воспоминания о помощи и защите Снейпа в последние месяцы войны исказили восприятие Гарри, заставив увидеть в том взгляде больше, чем в нём на самом деле было. Да, скорее всего, причина крылась именно в этом. Гарри почувствовал, как у него с груди слетела тяжесть, о которой он прежде даже не подозревал. Он сжал свой член, обещая уделить ему немного внимания в ванной. И, если повезёт, во время их сегодняшнего вечера с Роном и Гермионой. Гарри снимет в пабе какого-то парня, и впервые за очень долгое время сможет кончить больше одного раза за день. Конечно, случайно снятый парень не мог стать долгосрочным решением проблемы, но это было лучше, чем собственная правая рука.

Выбравшись из своего уютного постельного гнезда, Гарри призвал туалетный набор и бритву, и двинулся вниз по лестнице. По пути в ванную он обнаружил на столе под согревающими чарами тарелку с чашкой, обещавшие ему омлет из трёх яиц и капустную запеканку с картофельным пюре. Что отлично мотивировало его поскорее разделаться с утренними банными процедурами.

Снейп зашёл, когда Гарри уже мыл после себя посуду.

— Вижу, ты не любитель рано вставать, — заметил Снейп.

— По крайней мере, не сегодня, — ответил Гарри.

— А вообще?

— Если у меня есть повод для раннего подъема, — Гарри не собирался попадаться на удочку. — Судя по звукам, ваши трубы тоже не любят рано вставать, — он убрал тарелку в шкаф.

— Наверное, мне стоило тебя предупредить, — согласился Снейп, хотя непохоже было, чтобы он хоть капельку об этом жалел.

— Да не важно. Теперь, когда я знаю, что это за звук, думаю, я смогу под него спать, не просыпаясь, — Гарри собрал и старательно вытер столовые приборы.

— О, преимущества молодости, — Снейп открыл кран и поставил под него чайник. Здесь, внизу, завывания труб раздавались гораздо громче.

— А что, у вас проблемы со сном? — Гарри протёр свою чашку.

— Зачастую, Поттер, — Снейп поставил чайник на плиту и включил газ.

— Не припоминаю такого. Во время войны — когда я вообще вас видел — вы спали как убитый, — Гарри начал убирать остальные вещи от завтрака.

— Во время войны у меня редко выдавалась возможность проспать всю ночь, — отозвался Снейп. И сел за стол. — Да можешь просто дать эту чашку мне.

Гарри поставил чашку перед Снейпом.

— В заварнике ещё осталось немного чая. Берите, а я заварю свежий.

— Спасибо, Поттер.

— Гарри.

Хм-м-м. Его фантазия начинала влиять на здравый смысл. Взяв у Снейпа пустой заварник, Гарри насыпал туда немного чая.

— Что ж, хорошо, _Гарри_. Тогда, думаю, можешь звать меня «Северус», — сообщил Снейп — непохоже, чтобы недовольно.

— Спасибо. Северус, — ответил Гарри. К этому нужно будет привыкнуть. Он выключил газ и коснулся чайника волшебной палочкой. Тот немедленно закипел. Листья на дне заварника заплясали в сумасшедшем танце, когда Гарри залил их кипятком. Он поставил чайник перед Снейпом… Северусом.

— Как сегодня дела в лавке? — спросил Гарри, усаживаясь на скамью напротив.

— Вообще-то, — ответил Северус, выглядя слегка удивлённым, — на удивление бойко. Я продал немало готовой Глаберолии и ингредиентов для её варки.

— А, точно. Я слышал по «Волшебному радио», что вокруг гуляет драконья оспа. Акцио чистая чашка, — он налил им обоим чаю; Северусу первому. — Ты ей когда-то болел?

— Нет. А ты?

— Тоже нет. Я болел ветрянкой, ещё в детстве, — Гарри поёжился от воспоминания. — Тётя Петунья меня изолировала, но это не помешало её драгоценному Дадличке тоже заразиться, — он захихикал.

— Драконья оспа — не из тех болезней, которыми хочется болеть во взрослом возрасте, — заметил Северус. — У взрослых она может вызвать бесплодие.

— Ну, для меня-то это не сделало бы особенной разницы, — сообщил Гарри.

— Да, наверное, — Северус помолчал. — Для меня тоже.

— Да ну? — не то чтобы Гарри так уж удивился. Но почему тогда он вдруг почувствовал странное тепло? — Я правильно понял?

— Наверное, — Северус взял свою чашку и сделал большой глоток. Гарри показалось, что он выглядел немного неуютно.

— Хм. И в самом деле, каждый день узнаёшь что-то новенькое, — Гарри тоже отхлебнул чаю. Раньше, в школе, мальчики в его общежитии не раз спекулировали насчёт сексуальных предпочтений Северуса. Гарри тогда не слишком обращал на это внимания — у него хватало проблем с собственными. А во время войны… в общем, Гарри ни разу не видел, чтобы Северус искал в ком-то утешение. До чего же ему, наверное, было одиноко…

— Это точно. Например, — продолжил Северус, — всего лишь сегодня утром я узнал, что у меня осталось очень мало Глаберолии, так что мне предстоит провести свой обед за варкой и закупориванием новой партии.

— Так что, мне лучше не отсвечивать? — поинтересовался Гарри, — Или приготовить обед?

— Я ещё ни разу не рассыпался на части из-за пропущенного приёма пищи, — ответил Северус.

— Значит, не отсвечивать.

В этот момент зазвенели чары на дверях. Поднявшись, Северус поставил чашку в раковину, произнёс «Детерджио» и пошёл обратно в лавку. Маленькая зелёная лягушка отрыгнула щёточку, которая тут же принялась скрести чашку. Гарри фыркнул. А затем отлевитировал в раковину свою чашку с заварником, взял в холодильнике пару яблок, и побрёл наверх — поработать над метлой.

* * *

Торговля действительно шла бойко. Когда Северус закончил с варкой зелья и снова открыл лавку, он с удивлением обнаружил ожидающую его очередь покупателей. Все, кроме одного, пришли за Глаберолией, так что он похвалил себя за то, что предусмотрительно выставил свежую партию на прилавок рядом с кассой.

В течение пятнадцати минут он успел обслужить большую часть покупателей, что оказалось очень кстати, потому что из камина раздался несусветный грохот. Северус нырнул за занавески.

— О, вот вы где, мистер Снейп. «Лекарственные травы Фридрихса и Фридрихса», — невысокий крепко сбитый мужчина снял свою шляпу-котелок и нервно повертел её в пальцах. — Здесь всё, что вы заказали, — сообщил он, указывая шляпой на сгружённые у стены мешки и коробки, — и вот ваш счёт-фактура, — он вытащил из нагрудного кармана мантии лист бумаги, и вручил Северусу. — Напишите нам, пожалуйста, если у вас возникнут какие-то вопросы или проблемы с нашей продукцией, — решительно нахлобучив шляпу, мужчина попятился обратно в камин. — Спасибо! — он исчез во вспышке пламени.

Послышался новый грохот — на этот раз в виде топающего вниз по лестнице Поттера.

— Всё в порядке? Я услышал какой-то шум.

Северус закатил глаза.

— Всё хорошо, Поттер, — он покачал головой. — Гарри.

— О, — Гарри покосился на огромную груду доставленных товаров. — А что это?

— Прибыла первая партия моих ингредиентов на замену уничтоженным, — объяснил Северус.

— Это же замечательно! — обрадовался Гарри. — Ой, хотя подожди. Твои новые стеллажи ещё не приехали, верно?

— Нет.

— Ну, тогда я надеюсь, что они скоро приедут, иначе нам придётся над всем этим левитировать.

— Да ты просто мастер озвучивать очевидности, — Северусу нужно было выпустить хоть капельку своего раздражения, иначе это плохо сказалось бы на его кровяном давлении.

— Не нужно так резко реагировать, — заметил Гарри.

Зазвенел колокольчик над входной дверью, и Гарри прошёл за Северусом к прилавку.

— Помочь тебе с учётом этой новой всячины?

Инстинктивной реакцией Северуса было «Ни за что!», но он не стал её озвучивать. Инвентаризация являлась кропотливым занятием и, если подумать, Северус бы с радостью спихнул её на кого-то другого. Пока Гарри будет записывать новые поступления, он как минимум не станет вертеться у Северуса под ногами, так что в перерывах между покупателями Северус мог бы написать письмо в «Стеллажи от Касбертсона», чтобы сообщить, что _не собирается_ платить за сверхсрочную премиум-доставку, которая до сих пор не прибыла. Поэтому он ответил «Да. Спасибо», и вручил Гарри бланк заказа. Гарри выхватил из чашки за кассовым аппаратом писчее перо «Nev-R Inc» и скрылся за занавесками.

А куда делось перо Северуса? Ах да, он заложил им книгу. Северус достал своё перо, вытащил из стопки пергаментов, на которых обычно писал закладные, небольшой листок, и принялся за работу.

« _Среда, 28 декабря, 2005,_

_Уважаемый мистер Касбертсон,_

_Согласно вашей рекламе, срочный заказ, размещённый до 18:00 в понедельник, должен прибыть к 12:00 следующего дня. Мой заказ задерживается уже на 27 часов, и я хотел бы выразить своё несогласие…_ »

Два часа спустя Гарри вынырнул из-за занавесок с помятым и заляпанным чернилами инвентарным списком.

— Я всё пересчитал и вернул обратно в упаковки.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Северус.

— Надеюсь, ты не против, но кроме этого я трансфигурировал несколько временных настенных полок, — сообщил Гарри. И вскинул ладонь, не давая Северусу возразить. — Всё ведь будет в порядке, пока ингредиенты останутся в своих родных упаковках, верно?

Северус издал вздох облегчения.

— Это было очень предусмотрительно с твоей стороны. Спасибо тебе.

— Не за что, — ответил Гарри, вручая Северусу пергамент. Тот убрал его в шкафчик за кассовым аппаратом.

Северус вернулся было к книге, которую как раз читал, но Гарри продолжал маячить в поле его зрения.

— Что?

— Ну-у… Я с ног валюсь от усталости и готов поклясться, что и ты тоже, — сказал Гарри. — Что скажешь насчёт индийской еды на вынос? Я знаю местечко в маггловском Лондоне, в паре кварталов отсюда. Там очень грубое обслуживание, но еда вкусная.

— «Великолепная Индия»? — Северус задумался. У них действительно готовили вкусную пасанду с ягнёнком(1), и он действительно устал.

— Я угощаю, — добавил Гарри.

— Если уж на то пошло, то это я должен тебя угостить, — отозвался Северус.

— Что ж, спасибо! — просиял Гарри, — я тогда схожу ополоснусь, и можем идти.

И кто Северуса тянул за язык? Ну, по крайней мере, «Великолепная Индия» была недорогой и он ещё не успел отнести в Гринготтс полученные от Гарри деньги за комнату. Поднявшись наверх, Северус сменил свою мантию на свитер — всё остальное можно было оставить как есть. Он поправил перед зеркалом воротник.

— Не собираешься причесаться, дорогуша?

Северус настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что ему это даже не пришло в голову. Добросовестно проведя щёткой по волосам (один раз), он перевязал их коротеньким кожаным шнурком.

— Замечательно выглядишь, дорогуша. У тебя свидание?

— Ты очень пронырливый элемент мебели, — Северус действительно выглядел чуть-чуть наряднее, чем обычно, но решительно отказывался думать о причинах этого явления — или о том, почему у него на щеках вдруг вспыхнул румянец.

Когда Северус вышел из ванной, Гарри уже сидел за кухонным столом.

— Готов?

— Да.

Гарри вышел за Северусом и подождал, пока тот закроет лавку, после чего они потопали по снегу к «Котлу». Воздух был свежим и чистым. С каждым порывом ветра снежинки искрились калейдоскопическими узорами, а свет фонарей раскрашивал всё позолотой.

В «Котле», где Северус остановился у бара, чтобы обменять галлеоны на фунты стерлингов, было гораздо темнее и довольно накурено. Пока Северус менял деньги, Гарри облокотился на стойку рядом с ним.

— Ну и ну, это же Гарри Поттер!

— Здравствуй, Том. Как твой бизнес — всё хорошо?

— Всё процветает, как обычно. Вы двое решили сегодня куда-то выбраться? — глаза Тома отчётливо блеснули, и Северус сообразил, что их маленькая вылазка вскоре станет легендарной сплетней на весь Косой переулок.

— Спасибо, Том, — вмешался он, пряча банкноты в бумажник. После чего обратился к Гарри: — Ну что, идём?

— Ага! Умираю с голоду! — у Гарри засияли глаза и Северусу подумалось, что Том не мог этого не заметить.

— Пока, — попрощался Гарри.

— До встречи, Гарри. Бывай, Снейп.

Северус уже ждал у двери. Когда Гарри подошёл, он распахнул дверь, и они дружно шагнули в намного более промозглый и неприятно пахнущий Лондон.

* * *

— По-моему, Том был немного разочарован, что мы так быстро вернулись, — сообщил Гарри, бойко запихивая в рот здоровенную порцию карри.

— Но его, похоже, заинтересовала наша еда на вынос, — Северус выложил на свой рис ещё ложку сааг панира (2).

Гарри налил им обоим чаю.

— Спасибо.

— Он — ужасный старый сплетник, — сказал Гарри. — Ты заметил, как все затихли, когда мы вернулись?

— Кто бы не заметил? — Северус закатил глаза.

— Я думал, тебя это немного больше расстроит. Разве тебя это не беспокоит?

— Гарри, на меня косились по тому или иному поводу всю мою жизнь. Сегодняшний вечер стал лишь ещё одной щепкой в этот костёр, — причём такой, которую Северус не отказался бы подбрасывать в пламя снова и снова, поскольку некоторые из этих косых взглядов были скорее завистливыми. Северус мог пересчитать случаи, когда кто-то ему завидовал, на пальцах одной руки, поэтому он испытывал несомненное удовлетворение. Он съел ещё кусочек пасанды с ягнёнком и застонал от удовольствия. В «Великолепной Индии» её действительно здорово готовили, и Северус уже сто лет не ел этого блюда.

— Вкусно, правда? — Гарри расплылся в улыбке и отсалютовал ему вилкой. — Знаешь, а по-моему, они выглядели немного шокированными, — он отправил в рот ещё порцию карри.

Северус ответил ему беспристрастным взглядом.

— Возможно, они просто не ожидали тебя увидеть.

— Хм, пожалуй, меня действительно довольно долго не было, — Гарри сделал глоток чая и уставился на Северуса в ответ.

— Ну надо же, какие мы нарцисстические. Я могу и ошибаться. Может, просто у тебя к ботинку пристал кусок туалетной бумаги.

Гарри тут же посмотрел вниз.

— Мерзавец. Ничего там нет. И это всего лишь правда — стоит мне где-нибудь появиться, как люди на меня таращатся. Сегодня они ещё и выглядели шокированными.

— Ну, им нечему было удивляться. Только не после того разворота в «Пророке» на День подарков(3).

Гарри отложил вилку и вздохнул.

— Это было просто ужасно.

Северус наблюдал за его реакцией. Ему стало Гарри почти жаль. Заголовок упомянутой статьи назывался «Мальчик-Который-Выжил вернулся… как Мальчик-Который-Поёт!»

Поёжившись, он запустил вилку в сааг панир.

— Да уж, тот ещё бред.

Гарри скривился.

— Но я видел и похуже.

Те статьи Северус тоже видел.

— Тоже верно. Включая клевету. Передай, пожалуйста, йогурт, — он положил себе на тарелку немного йогурта и откусил ещё кусочек мяса. — Тебе стоило использовать свою военную компенсацию, чтобы потащить «Пророк» в суд.

Гарри хохотнул.

— Как будто я этим чего-то добился бы, кроме колоссальных трат.

— Наверное, ты прав, — что оставляло открытым ещё один вопрос, которым Северус задавался годами. — Гарри, почему ты на самом деле занялся строительством домов?

Тот повертел в пальцах салфетку, прежде чем ответить.

— Некоторые вещи «Пророк» написал правильно. По крайней мере, факты.

— Значит, ты действительно потратил свои военные выплаты на этот проект? Но почему? Министерство ведь занялось послевоенным восстановлением.

— Да, но выделенных ими средств и близко не хватало — только не после того, как они заплатили мне такую огромную сумму, — Гарри выглядел так, словно ему немного поплохело. — Я так понимаю, политические шаги для них всегда важнее практической пользы.

— Так значит, ты решил сделать то, что, по-твоему, должно было сделать Министерство? — Северус был искренне удивлён. Вдобавок к финансовым тратам, требовалось немало наглости, чтобы вот так вот утереть Министерству нос. Северус пришёл к выводу, что этот поступок Гарри ему ужасно понравился.

— Что-то вроде того.

— А почему тогда ты уехал из Англии? Ты же провёл за границей… сколько там? Два с половиной года?

— Не все хотели, чтобы им помогли.

— Гм. Мне очень сложно в это поверить.

— Это в тебе говорит слизеринец.

Северус фыркнул.

— Тоже верно.

— Я предлагал помочь многим людям, чьи обстоятельства не соответствовали требованиям Министерства. Некоторые из них… — Гарри сделал глубокий вдох, — некоторые из них просто не хотели принимать мою помощь. Потому что она исходила от меня.

Северус попытался представить себе Малфоев, принимающих помощь от Гарри — и не смог с ним не согласиться.

— У меня оставалась внушительная сумма и первоклассная команда, которая осталась бы без работы, если бы я забросил этот проект, — продолжил Гарри, поднимая голову, — так что я перенёс нашу деятельность в Индию, занявшись финансированием и строительством домов для жертв землетрясений.

Благородная попытка, но Северусу она показалась несколько бессмысленной.

— Они лишь снова обрушатся при следующем крупном землетрясении.

Гарри расплылся в хитрой улыбке.

— Только не _мои_ дома.

Северус положил вилку на стол.

— Ты этого не сделал.

— Сделал, — Гарри определённо выглядел довольным собой.

— Ты наложил на маггловские дома магические опоры? — по правде говоря, Северус не мог в это поверить. — У тебя что, нет никакого чувства самосохранения?

— Конечно есть! — Гарри, похоже, возмутился. — Я получил разрешение местного магического сообщества. Они сами занимаются этим уже годами и разработали ряд отлично продуманных заклинаний.

— Как же тебе удалось их наложить? Я думал, твоя строительная бригада — магглы.

— У нас было пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Хэндерсон — волшебник, и я всегда следил за тем, чтобы в каждом этапе строительства участвовало хотя бы двое магов. А при закладке фундамента должны были присутствовать они все.

— Практично.

— Да. Это работало. И никого никогда не поймали, — Гарри широко улыбнулся. — Я сказал всем трансфигурировать волшебные палочки в строительные рулетки. Никого не удивляло, когда мы их доставали и начинали что-то мерить.

Гениально. Северус расхохотался.

— Я уберу это в холодильник — на потом? — Гарри поднялся и начал собирать остатки их ужина.

— Ты уже всё? — Северус был искренне разочарован. Он хорошо проводил время впервые за… да он и сам не знал, за сколько.

— О! Ага, — Гарри заколебался. — Мы с Роном и Гермионой идём сегодня по пабам…

О нет. Гарри ведь не собирался пригласить его пойти с ними, правда? Повзрослевший Гарри оказался на удивление приятной компанией, но Северусу совершенно не хотелось играть роль пятого колеса.

— И… — продолжил Гарри. — В общем, у меня нет никакой приличной одежды. У тебя не найдётся чёрного свитера, который ты мог бы мне одолжить?

— Что?!

— Я спросил, у тебя не найдётся…

— Я тебя услышал, Поттер — я просто не могу поверить, что ты это сказал.

— Гарри.

— Скажи-ка, _Гарри_ , ты когда-нибудь слышал о замечательном магическом изобретении, которое называется «трансфигурация»?

Гарри покраснел.

В самом деле, у Гарри было _очень_ немало наглости. Попросить у него одежду, надо же! Наверное, Северуса это должно было задеть, но вместо этого он лишь улыбнулся.

* * *

Северус выпил уже больше половины третьего чайника чаю, когда колокольчик на входе в лавку наконец-то зазвенел. Решив оставить мытьё посуды на утро, он пометил страницу, до которой успел добраться. Чтение до утра было роскошью, которой Северус не позволял себе уже очень давно, так что он изрядно устал. Он категорически отказывался думать, что не ложился спать лишь ради возможности снова поговорить с Гарри. Как раз когда он вышел в гостиную, Гарри раздвинул занавески, ведя за собой кого-то ещё.

Северус поражённо застыл на месте, увидев Гарри, держащего за руку симпатичного молодого человека. Северус опознал в нём бывшего студента — Эндрю как-то там, учившегося в Хогвартсе на пару лет раньше Гарри.

— Ой! Северус. Извини. Мы тебя потревожили? — Гарри выглядел виноватым. Его спутник ничего не сказал, но нервно сглотнул.

— Нет, — ответил Северус, которому вдруг стало трудно дышать, — я как раз шёл спать.

— Мы тогда заварим себе немного чая, — сообщил Гарри, направляясь к кухонной двери.

— Заварник наполовину полный, и чай ещё тёплый. Угощайтесь.

На секунду Гарри удивлённо на него уставился.

— Спасибо. Э-э… увидимся утром.

— Несомненно.

Северус поднялся по лестнице и решил, что, должно быть, это из-за непростого дня и долгой, долгой ночи он чувствовал себя таким уставшим и таким старым. Уж конечно, никаких других причин этому и быть не могло. Совершенно никаких.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Пасанда (урду: «پسندہ») — популярное мясное блюдо индийской кухни. Представляет собой маринованные и обжаренные в пряностях полоски мяса (традиционно — ягнятины, хотя сейчас пасанду готовят также с курицей и королевскими креветками).
> 
> 2) Сааг панир — классическое индийское блюдо из варёного или тушёного шпината (или другой зелени) с обжаренными кусочками сыра панир.
> 
> 3) День подарков (англ. «Boxing Day» — второй день Рождества (двадцать шестое декабря), празднуемый в Великобритании и ряде стран Британского содружества (Австралии, Канаде, Новой Зеландии). Именно в этот день принято обмениваться рождественскими подарками.


	6. Глава 6

Эндрю оказался очень нежным, страстным и щедрым любовником; он трижды довёл Гарри до оргазма и один раз даже дал побыть «сверху». Но когда ближе к рассвету адреналин возбуждения поугас, Гарри от души пожелал, чтобы Эндрю ушёл. Секс — это одно, но ему совершенно не хотелось делить с незнакомцем интимность сна.

Поэтому, проснувшись поздним утром и протянув руку, чтобы нащупать лишь холодные пустые простыни, Гарри испытал огромное облегчение. Он ещё на секунду прислушался, но не услышал ничего, кроме собственного дыхания и лёгкого шума, словно на первом этаже что-то двигали по полу. Он открыл глаза: день выглядел ярким и солнечным, заставив Гарри порадоваться, что он не забыл выпить вчера перед сном антипохмельное зелье.

Ну что ж… пора было приступать к сегодняшним делам. Завтрак обнаружился на столе точно так же, как и вчера, вот только сегодня там стояли две тарелки, и на них не было согревающих чар. Бекон с картошкой застыли жирной неаппетитной массой, а чай оказался почти ледяным.

Гарри просунул голову сквозь занавески. Северус нашёлся в третьем проходе, вручную расставляющим свои товары.

— Северус, ты что, ждал, чтобы позавтракать вместе со мной?

Северус ни на секунду не отрывал глаз от своего занятия, но Гарри всё равно заметил, что он нахмурился.

— С чего, во имя Мерлина, мне ждать, чтобы с тобой позавтракать? Вторая тарелка для твоего любовника. Мило с моей стороны кормить твоего трахаля, правда?

У Гарри отвисла челюсть.

— Мерлин, ну ты и мерзавец. Да если бы я знал, что ты так грубо на это отреагируешь, я бы пошёл к нему.

— Я так понимаю, это значит, что он уже ушёл?

— Ну конечно!

— О. Я подумал, что, поскольку вчера ночью ты держал его за руку…

— Да нет, ты всё правильно подумал. Он был моим трахалем. Очень хорошим трахалем. Целых _три раза_ хорошим трахалем, — заявил Гарри. Почему это Северус стиснул кулаки? — Именно поэтому он уже ушёл. Он был всего лишь трахалем.

— Ну и кто теперь говорит грубости?

— Умгу. Кстати, раз уж мы заговорили о вежливости — твоё-то какое чёртово дело?

— Мне нет никакого дела, в кого ты суёшь свой член, — ответил Северус, разжимая и снова сжимая кулаки. — Я лишь удивился, что ты привёл его сюда.

— Ну а куда ещё мне было привести его на ночь? — Гарри махнул рукой в направлении «Котла». — Ты же не ждёшь, что я стану снимать комнату в соседнем здании каждый раз, когда захочу с кем-то переспать? Такого в нашем стандартном договоре не было. Ты не имеешь права возмущаться, — он смерил Северуса взглядом с головы до ног. — Мерлин, ну ты и ханжа.

Северус, по-прежнему не поднимая на него глаз, тихо сказал:

— И кто теперь торопится с выводами?

— Я, оказывается, но мне плевать! — Гарри мрачно протопал на кухню и швырнул в одну из тарелок согревающим заклинанием. Та испарилась.

Ну и чёрт с ней! Убрав оставшуюся тарелку заклинанием, Гарри пошёл в «Котёл».

* * *

— Мам, смотри, дядя Гарри!

Гарри поднял взгляд со своей третьей чашки кофе, чтобы обнаружить перед собой Джейн с Криспином и приближающуюся Гермиону с огромным голубым свёртком на плече и складной коляской в руке.

— Гарри! Не ожидала тебя здесь увидеть так, гм, скоро, — она покосилась на Джейн и Криспина.

Гарри расплылся в улыбке.

— Я вчера замечательно провёл время. С тобой и Роном.

— И?

— О, Эндрю тоже был милым. Но сегодня новый день.

— Понятно, — Гермиона окинула его оценивающим взглядом. — Вообще-то, день не такой уж и новый. Уже полдень, и я обещала детям небольшой поход по магазинам, а потом заглянуть в Фортескью. Не хочешь составить нам компанию?

У Гарри не было никаких планов поинтереснее.

— Почему бы и нет?

— Вот, возьми на минутку Эдварда, — попросила Гермиона, вручая ему голубой свёрток.

Взяв малыша на руки, Гарри впервые толком его рассмотрел. Можно было не сомневаться в том, что это Уизли. Его лицо выглядело миниатюрной копией Перси, скривившееся и недовольное, и обрамлённое редкими ярко-рыжими кудряшками.

— Здравствуй, Эдвард. Рад с тобой познакомиться.

Личико Эдварда сделалось свекольно-красным, и он заплакал.

— Он, наверное, варится в этом комбинезоне, — заметила Гермиона, раскладывая коляску и застилая её крохотным одеяльцем. Забрав Эдварда, она уложила его внутрь. — Подожду со вторым одеялом, пока мы выйдем на улицу, — добавила она, убирая то в специальный карман коляски. — Ну что, идём?

— Да-а! — объявил Криспин, и первым устремился к выходу.

После влажной духоты таверны воздух ощущался морозным и свежим. Эдвард перестал плакать и уставился на кристаллы снежинок, принесённые порывом ветра со стены внутреннего дворика.

— Мам, можно взять твою палочку, чтобы открыть проход?

— Думаю, да, — Гермиона вручила Джейн палочку.

— Так нечестно! — возмутился Криспин.

— Когда тебе исполнится восемь, сможете с ней чередоваться, — заверила его Гермиона.

— Раз так, можно первым делом мы пойдём во «Всё для квиддича»? — попросил мальчик. — Ну пожа-алуйста, мам!

— Что ж, хорошо.

От входа отъехали последние кирпичи, и Гарри с Гермионой и детьми вынырнули в Косом переулке.

— Чёртовы колёса. Подожди секундочку, — Гермиона трансфигурировала колёсики своей коляски в подобие саночных полозьев и убрала палочку в карман. — Так-то лучше.

— Классная идея! — восхитился Гарри.

— Можешь поверить, что это Джордж меня научил?

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Почему-то я не удивлён.

Они остановились перед входом во «Всё для квиддича», где Джейн с Криспином, разинув рты, уставились на выставленную в витрине изящную новую метлу.

— Ухтышка! Дядя Гарри! Ты только посмотри! Это же «Зефир Mark II»!

— Хм-м! Выглядит весьма впечатляюще, — метла действительно выглядела роскошной, с гладкими закруглёнными линиями и парящими в воздухе завитушками.

— Но она не такая классная, как твоя метла.

— Ну… увидим, — отозвался Гарри. — Как насчет того, чтобы зайти и взглянуть на неё поближе?

— О-ой, — вмешалась Гермиона, — мне нужна минутка, чтобы вернуть колёса. Встретимся внутри.

Вскоре она подошла к Гарри со спины, пока дети восторженно охали и ахали над «Зефиром».

— Ты сегодня выглядишь не в своей тарелке, — тихо сказала Гермиона ему на ухо. — Похмелье?

— Нет, не особенно, — ответил Гарри. — Я последовал твоему совету и выпил антипохмельное сразу, как пришёл домой. А ты как?

— Я всегда следую собственным советам.

Гарри улыбнулся. А потом нахмурился.

— Слушай, Гермиона, можно тебя о чём-то спросить? — он развернулся, чтобы оказаться к ней лицом.

— Конечно, — заверила Гермиона. — О чём угодно. У тебя всё в порядке?

— Ну-у, да. Наверное, — ответил Гарри. — То есть, честно говоря, я не знаю, что и думать.

— Ты сам себе противоречишь, — Гермиона покосилась к нему за спину. — Криспин! Слезь оттуда сейчас же!

— Я знаю, — вздохнул Гарри. — Просто… вчера ночью, когда мы с Эндрю пришли, Северус ещё не спал.

Гермиона снова повернулась к Гарри, приподняв бровь.

— Северус?

Он закатил глаза.

— Не важно. Гермиона, он просыпается, когда ещё нет и пяти утра. И ложится в восемь, — он бросил на неё веский взгляд. — Мы вчера вернулись в час ночи.

— О! — Гермиона выглядела удивлённой. — Это странно. Но, может, он просто не мог уснуть или ещё что-то в этом роде. В смысле, ты же не настолько долго там живешь, чтобы и впрямь выучить его привычки.

— Ну-у, да, может быть.

— Ты думаешь, что, возможно, он о тебе беспокоился? — уточнила Гермиона. — Я помню, как во время войны… Когда ты поздно возвращался…

— Ага, я помню, — Северус никогда ни слова об этом не говорил, но всегда дожидался его возвращения. Всегда.

— Старые привычки…

— Может быть, — неубеждённо ответил Гарри. — Не знаю. Когда я сегодня утром проснулся и спустился вниз, там было две тарелки с завтраком.

— О… — у Гермионы сделался задумчивый вид.

— А когда я вышел и спросил Северуса, ждал ли он меня, чтобы позавтракать вместе, — продолжил Гарри, — он довольно грубо ответил, что не ждал, и что это для меня с моим трахалем.

Гермиона бросила через его плечо быстрый взгляд на детей, но, по-видимому, удовлетворилась, убедившись, что те ничего не слышали.

— Фу, как грубо! Просто отвратительно!

— Ага, мне тоже так показалось, — кивнул Гарри. — Я разозлился и сказал ему, что Эндрю уже ушёл, и назвал его ханжой, а он в ответ пробубнил что-то насчёт того, что я тороплюсь с выводами — и тогда я решил, что с меня хватит, и пошёл завтракать в «Котёл».

— О!

— Как думаешь, что это на него нашло? — спросил Гарри. — В смысле, он что, действительно такой ханжа? У меня никогда не складывалось о нём такого впечатления во время войны, а ведь я с ним тогда проводил немало времени. Думаю, такое я бы заметил.

— Эм-м, — Гермиона прикусила губу. — Гарри, мне кажется, что…

— Наоборот, его, похоже, никогда не заботило, с кем я сплю. — Что, если задуматься, было странным. Северус ни разу не отпустил ни единой колкости насчёт гомосексуальной ориентации Гарри, хотя по любым другим поводам уж точно никогда себя не сдерживал.

— Мне кажется… — Гермиона сделала паузу, и Гарри вынырнул из своих мыслей, чтобы на неё взглянуть. — Звучит похоже на то, что он… приревновал.

Гарри рассмеялся. А потом рассмеялся ещё раз.

— Дядя Гарри! Что такого смешного? — появился у него под боком Криспин.

— Ничего, молодой человек. Но мне бы пригодилась твоя помощь, если ты не против.

— Конечно!

Гарри был рад, что его диверсия сработала.

— Сходи, пожалуйста, осмотри все компасы и, если сможешь, найди такой, на который наложено заклинание невидимости. Компасы должны быть вон там, — указал он, и Криспин тут же послушно умчался. — Джейн? — девочка подняла голову от своей книги. — Ты бы не могла сходить с ним и не дать ему встрять в какие-то неприятности?

— Хорошо, дядя Гарри, — прихватив книгу, Джейн двинулась в другой конец магазина.

Гарри снова повернулся к Гермионе.

— Только не говори, что ты это всерьёз.

— Ну, это единственное, что кажется логичным, — отозвалась та. — Сам посмотри. Он настолько расстроился, что наговорил ужасных грубостей, чего раньше никогда не делал. Он позаботился оставить тебе две тарелки с завтраком, хотя его это явно огорчило. И он сказал, что ты забегаешь с выводами, назвав его ханжой.

— Хм-м.

— Разве что, конечно, в нём вдруг проснулась резкая неприязнь к твоей сексуальной ориентации, — добавила Гермиона.

— Раньше такого никогда не было, — возразил Гарри. — Он ещё во время войны знал, что я гей. И никогда ни слова не говорил ни о ком, кого я водил к себе на Гриммо.

— А он туда хоть раз кого-нибудь приводил? — спросила она.

— Не припоминаю такого случая, — порывшись в памяти, ответил Гарри. — но я никогда не думал о нём, как о ком-то… В смысле, мне такое даже в голову не приходило.

— Ну конечно, нет. И, Гарри, он бы о тебе в этом смысле тоже не подумал. Тогда. Ну, давай уже забирать детей и пойдём во «Флориш и Блоттс», — и она покатила коляску с Эдвардом к Криспину с Джейн, пылко спорящим, какой компас показать Гарри.

— Но почему он бы обо мне не подумал? — искренне удивился Гарри. — Я сейчас точно такой же, каким был тогда. Что изменилось? О, спасибо, Криспин, — он взял у мальчика обрывок пергамента с названием модели и стоимостью компаса, а потом забрал аналогичный листик у Джейн.

— Гарри, — Гермиона остановилась и смерила его взглядом с головы до ног. — Ты и впрямь не понимаешь?

Гарри попытался трезво себя оценить. Всё тот же Гарри, всё такой же низкорослый. Может, немного мускулистее, чем в школе. Со всё такой же гладкой кожей, как и всегда. — Я просто стал старше. Это единственное существенное изменение.

— _Вот именно_ , — веско подтвердила Гермиона. — Ты теперь мужчина, Гарри. О Северусе можно было сказать много нехороших вещей, но его взгляд никогда не задерживался на учениках дольше необходимого.

— Но я же тогда не был его учеником! — возразил Гарри, придерживая для неё дверь.

— Ну конечно, нет, — согласилась Гермиона. — Но вполне мог им быть по возрасту.

— Он тогда даже не преподавал, — не унимался Гарри.

— Но это не значит, что его вдруг начали интересовать мальчики-подростки. Эй, вы двое, немедленно прекратите! — она наклонилась, чтобы снова трансфигурировать колёса в полозья.

— Наверное, — Гарри обдумывал её слова, пока они, поравнявшись с детьми, шли по снегу к «Флориш и Блоттс». Ему казалось совершенно нелогичным, что Северус вообще мог им заинтересоваться. На протяжении войны отношение к нему Гарри сменилось с ненависти на определённое уважение. Гарри нелегко было принять, что Северус убил Дамблдора по его собственному приказу, и Гарри помнил, как месяцами прокручивал у себя в голове события той ужасной ночи, впервые узнав, кому Северус был предан на самом деле.

Когда они вошли во «Флориш и Блоттс», у Гарри запотели очки. Сняв их, он наложил на них согревающие чары.

Всё, что Гарри о Северусе знал, плохо укладывалось в голове — как раньше, так и сейчас. Он никогда не встречал более сложного и противоречивого человека (хотя Дамблдор, несомненно, шёл сразу на втором месте).

Гарри и представить себе не мог, каково было пережить хотя бы половину всех тех ужасов, которые — он это знал — вытерпел Северус, и не помереть от чистого стресса. И ведь для него всё так и не закончилось. Большинство людей его не любило и примерно столько же — боялось. Его бизнес терпел неудачу, а его жизни регулярно угрожали. И тем не менее, когда он посмотрел тогда Гарри в глаза, в его взгляде была радость. Гарри сказал ему, что рад вернуться домой. А что Северус ему ответил? «Многие рады, что ты вернулся».

Абсурдно это было или нет, но Гарри не сомневался, что Северус причислял себя к числу этих «многих».

На него нахлынули воспоминания о его фантазии во время мастурбации. Со свистом втянув воздух, Гарри почувствовал, что краснеет.

— Гарри, с тобой всё в порядке?

— О! Да, конечно, всё нормально. Просто мне холодно, — хотя на самом деле Гарри сейчас было как угодно, только не _холодно_.

— Мы с Джейн поднимемся на второй этаж взглянуть на книги с заклинаниями для дошкольников. Присмотришь за Эдвардом, пожалуйста?

— Да, конечно!

— Криспин, пойдём с нами. Там есть волшебные читалки, на которые тебе может быть интересно взглянуть.

— Ну ма-ам. Я не хочу ещё одну читалку, — заныл Криспин, плетясь к лестнице. — Можно мне тоже книгу с заклинаниями?

Гарри подкатил коляску Эдварда к старинному кожаному дивану в уединённом уголке для чтения, и покосился на малыша. Гермиона расстегнула его зимний комбинезон, освободив ручки и ножки, так что теперь Эдвард просто лежал сверху на своём комбинезончике. И безмятежно спал, зажав в маленьком кулачке краешек покрывала.

Гарри сел на диван, обрадованный возможности поразмыслить в одиночестве и унять свою непослушную эрекцию. Если Северус и впрямь приревновал, то почему? Самая очевидная, с точки зрения Гарри, причина просто не могла быть правдой. Северусу никто не нравился. Он _терпел_ людей. Некоторых. Очень выборочно. Но Гарри не припоминал, чтобы ему кто-либо когда-либо нравился. Конечно, большая часть его знаний о Северусе сформировалась ещё во время его собственного детства. Скорее всего, Северус никогда не распространялся о своих дружеских отношениях. Но если Гарри ему нравился, наверняка ему хоть кто-то когда-то нравился и раньше, хотя бы раз — разве что он только сейчас понял, что предпочитает женщинам мужчин. Гарри это не казалось совсем уж невозможным, но не казалось и особенно вероятным. Так что у Северуса должны были быть какие-то отношения, или хотя бы влюблённость, в прошлом.

А Гарри вообще хотелось нравиться Северусу в этом смысле? Внешне тот не слишком изменился в сравнении со школьными годами Гарри. Если брать по кусочку, его волосы стали лишь чуточку менее жирными, а нос, если уж на то пошло, сделался ещё более крючковатым. Его кожа начала становиться дрябловатой, и Гарри без труда видел у него в будущем дикие кустистые брови. Что касается внешности, Северус определённо был не слишком-то привлекательным.

Но внешность — это ведь ещё не всё. В общем-то, она могла и сойти. Не распрекрасная, но приемлемая. Зато мало кто знал Гарри лучше. Их с Северусом связывало долгое совместное прошлое, в котором Гарри не припоминал ни единой тусклой эмоции. С самого первого момента их отношения были бурными. И бодрящими, вдруг понял Гарри. Ему недоставало этой энергии на протяжении всего удивительно долгого времени, которое он провёл за границей. Ничто так не помогает увидеть краски мира и почувствовать запахи, как жаркий спор.

Гм. Кто бы мог подумать, что Гарри когда-нибудь почувствует к этому человеку симпатию?

Именно в этот момент из-за очереди к кассе появилась Гермиона и подошла к Гарри.

— Думаешь о чём-то приятном?

Гарри улыбнулся ещё шире.

— Угу. Так что, идём в Фортескью? Я возьму тебе там «Дьявольский горячий шоколад» и обо всём расскажу.

Гермиона приподняла бровь.

— Я заинтригована. Дети, на выход.

Они в рекордное время очутились на противоположной стороне улицы.

— Итак? Ты выглядишь счастливым, — заметила Гермиона и подула на свою дымящуюся кружку. — Выкладывай.

— Я Северусу нравлюсь.

Она закатила глаза.

— Ага, я об этом уже догадалась. Именно это обычно и лежит в основе невежливой ревности.

— Какая ты умная. Ну, тогда самое вкусное: думаю, что он мне тоже нравится.

Её брови взлетели вверх.

_— Правда?!_

Наступил черёд Гарри закатывать глаза.

— У тебя такая реакция, словно это что-то невозможное.

— Гарри, мне не важно, насколько здорово вы ладили во время войны — вы с ним враждовали слишком долго, чтобы я могла поверить в твою к нему внезапную симпатию.

— Это да. Но я уже давно… я его уважал. Для него уж точно было непростым всё, через что он прошёл, понимаешь? — Гарри уставился на собственные ладони. — Я столько времени ненавидел его за то, что он сделал: со мной, с Дамблдором, со всеми. И никогда даже не пытался понять, что это всё сделало с ним самим.

— Хм-м, — Гермиона на секунду задумалась. — Не думаю, что хоть кто-то из нас проявил особенное понимание.

Гарри помешал свой горячий шоколад, наблюдая, как у Криспина, спорящего с Джейн у прилавка, вылетают из носа струйки дыма.

— Гермиона, он непростой человек. И, не могу этого отрицать… — он поднял на неё взгляд.

— Чего именно, Гарри? — уточнила та.

— Он привлекателен. Если смотреть на его черты по отдельности, они довольно некрасивые, — сказал Гарри. — Но всё вместе… ну, красавцем его не назовёшь. Зато у него действительно сильный характер.

— Я этого не вижу. Ну, он темноволосый. И высокий. И обойдёт кого угодно по части мрачности(1), — заметила Гермиона.

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Ага, это точно. Но в его внешности есть одна красивая черта. Его глаза. Ты их видела?

Она захихикала.

— Ну конечно, видела. Но, — Гермиона посерьёзнела, — не думаю, что я хоть раз видела в них то же, что и ты.

— Я тоже никогда раньше этого не видел, вплоть до одного недавнего дня, — Гарри замолчал, снова вспомнив ту неприкрытую радость, которую увидел у Северуса в глазах. — Гермиона, как я могу туда вернуться? Я отвратительно себя повёл сегодня утром.

— Ну, значит, тебе просто придётся извиниться, да?

— Он не станет.

— Может и нет. Может, тебе придётся извиниться первому.

Гарри сделал большой глоток своего «Дьявольского шоколада». Пошедший у него из носа дым защекотал ему ноздри. И Гарри вдруг осенило, как он может извиниться.

— Гермиона? — он поставил свою чашку на стол. — Мне нужно идти. Я должен кое-куда успеть, прежде чем они закроются.

Гермиона ему улыбнулась.

— Не думаю, что он любит розы, — бросила она вдогонку, пока Гарри шёл к двери.

Гарри улыбнулся в ответ и помахал ей на прощание. Он вовсе не собирался нести Северусу что-то настолько бесполезное.

* * *

Северус сидел за кухонным столом и в напряжённой тишине пил чай. Очень может быть, что он исходил паром больше, чем его чашка. Сегодня ничего не шло как надо. По камину доставили ещё один крупный заказ зельеварческих ингредиентов на замену уничтоженным, но прибыли ли полки от Касбертсона? Нет! Только торопливое извинение с объяснениями, что большинство курьеров слегли с драконьей оспой, поэтому Северусу придётся подождать ещё день или два, и нет, с него не станут взимать дополнительную оплату за срочную доставку, поскольку она не состоялась, верно? По гостиной едва можно было передвигаться — остались лишь проложенные «тропки» на кухню и к лестнице, так что в итоге Северус перетаскал коробки и мешки на свободное пространство, предназначенное для новых стеллажей — и всё это вручную, чтобы как можно меньше повлиять на магические свойства ингредиентов.

Время ланча ознаменовалось отсутствием Гарри и письмом с очередной угрозой. Северус избавил Гарри от хлопот, сразу же убрав тарелку с его обедом, но лишь когда подошло время чая, а обещанных в два часа разрушений так и не последовало, пришёл к выводу, что угрозу можно считать пустой.

Разумеется, не стоило забывать и об утренней ссоре с Гарри. Как ни неприятно ему было это понимать, при ясном утреннем свете Северус чётко осознал то, чего не хотел признавать вчера ночью: ему было больно. Всю его жизнь хорошие вещи и события или обходились ему слишком дорого, или их выдёргивали у него прямо из-под носа, прежде чем он успевал их получить. После войны Северус думал, что, возможно… возможно, теперь, когда он наконец расплатился за свои ошибки, он сможет получить для себя немного хорошего: всего лишь дружбу, не усложняющуюся войной, или желаниями, или политическими интригами, свободную от принуждения, угроз и скрытых подвохов, отношения двух равных людей без каких-либо ожиданий. И вместе с этим — просто немного покоя.

Он был дураком, что на такое надеялся.

Тем не менее, многолетний жизненный опыт говорил ему брать, что дают — так что, если ему светили лишь периодические беседы за ужином, стоило этим довольствоваться — как и всегда. По крайней мере, какое-то недолгое время Гарри поживёт здесь, так что, возможно, они смогут вернуться к своим привычкам военных времён: эпизодические разговоры, тихое чтение в одной комнате, или работа, или просто ожидание. В их распоряжении больше не было библиотеки на Гриммо, но кухня Северуса вполне сгодилась бы. И, может, если ему когда-нибудь удастся отмыть и привести в порядок гостиную… Но въедливый голосок на задворках сознания твердил Северусу, что никакая уборка тут не поможет — только не без извинения.

А что он мог сказать Гарри, чтобы всё исправить? Возможно, если он…

_Что_ это был за шум?! Северус вскочил с кресла и выхватил свою волшебную палочку как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать очередной грохот и приглушённое «Чёрт!».

_Гарри!_ Ну что ж, по крайней мере, это не было исполнением сегодняшней угрозы. Северус выбежал в лавку, чтобы обнаружить Гарри поднимающимся на ноги на месте бывшего взрыва, где...

…где стояли стеллажи?

Гарри отряхнул пыль со своей тыльной части и расплылся в смущённой улыбке.

— Я поскользнулся.

Северус заморгал.

— Я так и понял…

— Жаль, что так получилось. Я хотел, чтобы вышел сюрприз.

Почему этот болван продолжал улыбаться?

— Я зашёл к Касбертсону и забрал твой заказ…

— Как ты ухитрился попасть в лавку, что я тебя не услышал?

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Да ладно тебе. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я вполне умею двигаться тихо.

Северус действительно знал, просто он был огорошен. Не то чтобы он собирался признаваться в этом Гарри, который до сих пор стоял перед ним и широко улыбался.

Подойдя к полкам, Северус провёл по ним ладонью, не чувствуя никакой магии, зато отмечая болты, гвозди и простые деревянные крепления. Все стеллажи стояли на месте, точно такие же, как старые. Ну, только эти были новее и — Северус навалился на одну из полок — определённо крепче.

Гарри собрал его полки. Для него. Гарри пошёл к Касбертсону, забрал его заказ, привёз сюда и собрал… Северус обернулся, чтобы обнаружить, что Гарри следовал за ним по пятам — как и всегда.

— Почему?

— Я должен был как-то перед тобой извиниться.

Гарри смотрел ему в глаза, нервничающий и надеющийся, и Северуса затопила невероятная лёгкость, смывая напряжение и непонимание, наполняя теплом и вызывая улыбку — и он вдруг точно понял, что сказать Гарри.

— Гарри… Спасибо тебе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) «Высокий, темноволосый и мрачный» (англ. «tall, dark and brooding») — популярный стереотип привлекательной мужской внешности. Также распространён вариант «высокий, темноволосый и симпатичный» («tall, dark and handsome»).


	7. Глава 7

_В комнате было довольно темно, а тишину нарушали лишь тихое потрескивание пламени и периодические вздохи его компаньона с дивана. Они снова ждали. Кажется, они всегда чего-то ждали, и в этот раз ни у одного из них не было сил или желания скоротать время за чтением. Метла мальчишки лежала там, где он её оставил — на низеньком столике перед диваном, ремонтный набор так и остался открытым, и с небрежно брошенного поверх него лоскута доносился лёгкий запах полироля._

_Мальчишка прижался к неловко вытянувшемуся в углу дивана Северусу, устраиваясь поудобнее. Иногда — редко — он так делал._

_Но раньше он никогда Северуса не обнимал. И прежде чем Северус успел понять, что происходит, мальчишка развернулся — и он больше не был мальчишкой, он был мужчиной. Мужчиной, который прижался к Северусу бёдрами и подался вперёд, а затем осторожно накрыл его губы своими и провёл по ним языком. И, возможно, это был сон, но Северус уж точно не собирался просыпаться, потому что мужчина принялся прокладывать по его телу цепочку поцелуев, двигаясь вниз… и когда это у него успела исчезнуть одежда?_

_Северус положил ладонь на непослушную шевелюру у себя под подбородком, и когда его сосок затвердел под горячими умелыми губами и языком, его вставший член толкнулся вперёд, умоляя об аналогичном внимании._

_Лежащий на Северусе мужчина об этом знал: убрав свои тёплые губы, он скользнул вниз, улыбнувшись Северусу в живот, и опустился ещё ниже, чтобы устроиться у него между бёдер. А потом его жаркий рот накрыл кончик члена Северуса и начал сосать, и Северус невольно дёрнулся бёдрами навстречу, ещё и ещё, его анус сжался, а член задрожал и запульсировал, набухая, выплёскиваясь…_

— Гарри... — Северус проснулся, толкаясь в постельное бельё и кончая, изливаясь... Два, три, четыре… Сделав очень глубокий вдох, он задержал дыхание и медленно выдохнул. Облегчение, посторгазменное удовольствие и тёплая, липкая тяжесть одеяла заставили его напряжённые мышцы расслабиться, и он откинулся на кровать. Ему определённо стоило привести себя в порядок, но его палочка… Северус почти собрался с силами, чтобы протянуть руку к своей волшебной палочке…

Когда через какое-то время он проснулся снова, комната оставалась довольно тёмной, но судя по доносившемуся из аллеи вороньему карканью, наступило привычное время его подъёма. Северус не помнил, что ему снилось, но если верить липкости простыней — что-то потрясающее. Он не испытывал спонтанных оргазмов во сне уже очень, очень много лет.

Два очищающих заклинания и несколько минут спустя Северус уже сидел в своей ванной с ножками в виде звериных лап и тихонько напевал себе под нос.

* * *

_«Раз, два, три, четыре…»_

Северус старательно игнорировал грохот на лестнице.

_«Пять, шесть, семь, восемь, девять... Добавить порошок из ежовых игл..._

— О, ты варишь какое-то зелье?

_…и трижды помешать против часовой стрелки»._

— Безусловно.

_«Раз, два, три… Убавить пламя и…_

— Ну, тогда оставлю тебя в покое, — сказал Гарри.

— Я уже почти закончил.

_...оставить томиться на минимальном огне в течение двенадцати минут, после чего охладить и разлить по бутылочкам»._

— Готово, — Северус положил большую ложку в раковину, установил таймер и потянулся, вытягивая руки над головой. — Как тебе спалось?

Гарри коснулся чайника волшебной палочкой и начал собирать чайные принадлежности.

— Хорошо. А тебе?

— Вообще-то, лучше, чем обычно, — Северус надеялся, что не очень покраснел. — Завтрак в духовке, чтобы не остыл.

— Спасибо! — Гарри принёс завтрак на стол вместе с чаем, скользнул на лавку и принялся за еду.

— Какие у тебя на сегодня планы? — спросил Северус, усаживаясь на стул напротив.

— Эм-м, — Гарри торопливо прожевал и проглотил то, что было у него во рту. — Да вообще-то никаких. Думаю просто поработать над своей метлой.

— О. Я большую часть утра проведу за варкой зелий. Не получал столько заказов на Глаберолию с тех пор, как был студентом.

— Разве в тысяча девятьсот семьдесят четвёртом году ты не был слишком молод, чтобы брать заказы на зелья?

— Это был пятый год моей учёбы. И возможность заработать, — Северус откинулся на спинку стула. — В школе разыгралась эпидемия. Слагхорну нужна была помощь. Он знал о моих неидеальных обстоятельствах… После того, как я заканчивал помогать ему с варкой, он разрешал мне остаться в лаборатории и сварить ещё зелья на продажу.

— Представить себе не могу, чтобы он отдавал что-то просто так.

— О, я ему платил, — уточнил Северус. — Пять процентов от продажи вдобавок к стоимости ингредиентов, плюс несколько коробок засахаренных ананасов, — он поёжился. — И тем не менее, мне удавалось неплохо заработать.

— Откуда ты узнал, что он любил?.. Погоди. Только не говори, что ты был членом «Слаг-клуба»! — Гарри звучал потрясённо.

— Не отметай возможности добиться положения при помощи талантливости, Гарри. Слагхорн вот её не отметал.

— Не задирай нос, Северус. И я не отметал талантливость, — отозвался Гарри. — Он пригласил Джинни вступить в его маленькую группку из-за её летуче-мышиного сглаза. Я просто не могу себе представить, чтобы ты… ну, захотел принимать в чём-то таком участие.

— А почему нет? — спросил Снейп. — Гарри, ты же был у меня в голове. Ты достаточно знаешь… — он сделал глубокий вдох. — Почему бы мне не хотеть проводить время с сильными волшебниками? В противном случае я был никем. Полукровка в Доме, ценящем чистоту крови, — он отправил в рот ещё кусочек завтрака. — И… в общем, он нормально со мной обращался.

— Понимаю.

— В самом деле? — Северус протёр прилавок тряпочкой с несколько большей силой, чем требовалось. — Возможно, «Слаг-клуб» и обеспечил мне некое подобие уважения от моего собственного Дома, но он также привлёк ко мне внимание Люциуса Малфоя. Причём быстро.

— О!

Северус поднял взгляд от прилавка. Гарри, похоже, догадался о последствиях этого знакомства. Ну, по крайней мере, о некоторых.

— Мерлин, сочувствую, — Гарри выглядел потерянным.

— Не стоит. Думаю, что даже сейчас я бы всё равно сделал точно такой же выбор, — Северус повесил тряпочку на крючок над раковиной и вымыл руки. — Не все знакомства, которые я там завёл, были плохими, знаешь ли.

— Да? А кто ещё был в «Слаг-клубе»? — Гарри отломил кусочек хлеба и вытер им подливку, не поднимая головы.

— Твоя мама, — Северус подождал, пока он скажет что-то ещё.

— Так это там?.. — Гарри осёкся. — Не важно. Кто ещё?

— Малфой — как ты, наверное, догадался. Амелия Боунс. Как-то раз пришла Беллатрикс Блэк, но повторно её не приглашали. Не думаю, что ты знаешь всех остальных, — Северус придвинул к себе заварник и призвал чашку.

— Я туда однажды сходил, — лицо Гарри выражало отвращение. — Это было сущей потерей времени.

— Тем не менее, твоё с ним знакомство помогло тебе спасти жизнь твоему другу Рональду, не так ли? — Северус сделал глоток чая.

— Откуда ты об этом знаешь? — Гарри отлевитировал свою тарелку в раковину и активировал лягушку.

Северус закатил глаза.

— А чем мы, по-твоему, занимались в комнате для преподавателей?

— Не проверкой ученических работ, судя по всему, — отозвался Гарри.

— Не очень-то, да, — Северус ухмыльнулся. — Было довольно сложно на них сосредоточиться, когда Слагхорн непрерывно бухтел о твоих потрясающих навыках в зельеварении, — он нахмурился. — Ты даже представить себе не можешь, как это раздражало.

Гарри рассмеялся.

— О, думаю, что вполне могу, — он встал из-за стола.

— Легенда о Гарри Поттере и безоаре сделалась настоящей сенсацией.

— Тебе что-то нужно со второго этажа? Я схожу за своей метлой, — сообщил Гарри, идя к двери.

Северус провёл его взглядом.

— Нет, спасибо.

Комнату покинула искра, но Северус не чувствовал себя одиноко. Он никогда раньше не осознавал, как уютно было слышать в доме чью-то ещё бытовую возню. Северус выглянул в окно на разыгравшийся снегопад, начавшийся ещё на рассвете. Кажется, тот лишь усиливался.

— Непривычная погода для Лондона, правда? — он услышал, как Гарри сгрузил на кухонный стол свою метлу, книги и рабочие заметки, и сел за стол.

— Да. Я не видел такой снежной бури с Хогвартса, — ответил Северус. Отвернувшись от окна, он взглянул на Гарри. Именно в этот момент зазвенел таймер, так что он снова зажёг огонь под котлом.

Гарри посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Знаешь, я узнал про безоар от тебя, — сказал он. — Так что половина заслуги за спасение Рона — твоя.

Северус приподнял бровь.

— Не думал, что ты настолько внимательно слушал меня на занятиях.

— Ай, да ладно тебе, — запротестовал Гарри, — ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я не был таким уж плохим учеником.

— Конечно, не был, но это не значит, что ты слушал так добросовестно, как должен был, — возразил Северус. Какое-то время он задумчиво смотрел вниз, на стол, а потом нахмурился. — Знаешь, а это, наверное, было самым слабым местом в моём шпионском прикрытии.

— Что именно?

Северус поднял на него взгляд.

— Рассказывать всему, что двигалось, каким ты был посредственным учеником.

— А, это.

Гарри не выглядел таким удивлённым, как Северус ожидал.

— Когда ты догадался?

— Слава богу, уже после штурма Хогвартса, — Гарри отчётливо позеленел. — Даже не представляю, что с тобой было бы после штурма, но до того, как я его убил, если бы я узнал раньше.

— Спасибо Мерлину за маленькие радости.

Гарри откупорил чернильницу и раскрыл свою книгу.

— Всё ещё пишешь заметки по заклинаниям?

— Ага… Думаю, я уже подобрался где-то к двум сотням, — ответил Гарри, пробегая взглядом по разным спискам и выписывая интересующие его заклинания. — Некоторые из них похожи, так что мне приходится сверяться со своим списком, точно ли они мне нужны.

— Что ж… у меня есть как минимум час, пока Глаберолия будет остывать, и в лавку в такую непогоду точно никто не сунется. Помочь тебе с теми защитными заклинаниями, о которых ты недавно рассказывал?

Улыбка Гарри озарила всю комнату.

* * *

Гарри откинулся обратно на лавку и потянулся. Теория заклинаний даже в лучшие моменты утомляла.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что ограничить действие чар Щита каким-то заданным расстоянием не получится?

— Верно. Это окажется попыткой их обуздать, но у них нет никакого «крючка» со стороны заклинателя, который позволил бы их контролировать. Подумай сам, Гарри. Что делают чары Щита?

— Блокируют заклинания.

— Именно. А что происходит, когда заклинание в них попадает?

— Ну, оно ударяет в щит и или отскакивает, или развеивается.

— Правильно. Но в обоих случаях оно ударяет. Оно _давит_ на чары Щита.

— Ну-у, да.

— А сколько времени держатся активированные чары Щита?

На этот вопрос Гарри знал ответ по собственному слишком богатому опыту.

— До тех пор, пока по ним будет бить заклинание.

— И какие мы из этого можем сделать выводы?

— Для постоянной защиты метлы с седоком на метлу должно быть постоянно направлено какое-то заклинание, чтобы чары Щита не рассеивались после своей активации, — отозвался Гарри. — Но, Северус, я не знаю никаких самоподдерживающихся заклинаний, на которые среагировали бы чары Щита. Единственное, что мне приходит в голову, это Бриз Ветродвигателя, но мне бы не хотелось направлять на метлу любого рода ветер.

— О, зато я знаю подходящее заклинание. Даже несколько, вообще-то, но то, о котором я подумал, отлично сгодится для поддержания твоих щитовых чар, — Северус улыбнулся. — Ты можешь направить на метлу проклятие Окостенения.

— О. О! — до Гарри дошёл его замысел. — Оно будет действовать, пока не применить контрпроклятие, и будет держать чары Щита на стабильном уровне.

— Именно.

— Но можно ли сделать проклятие Окостенения постоянным?

— Ну, есть способы его модифицировать, чтобы контрпроклятие не срабатывало, если его не модифицировали точно таким же образом.

— Что не позволит быстро отменить это проклятие… если позволит вообще, — Гарри поднял голову. — Северус, ты гений! — он записал проклятие в свой список.

— Гм-м, — Северус встал из-за стола и подошёл к полному котлу с Глаберолией, потрогав его бок. — Мы ещё не разобрались с модификацией проклятия.

— Так как его можно модифицировать? Добавить к нему какое-то другое заклинание или проклятие?

— Нет… — наклонившись, Северус достал с нижней полки кухонного шкафа большую коробку. — В этом случае… уф-ф, тяжёлая… в этом случае простое «Фините» или контрпроклятие снимет модификацию, после чего можно будет использовать контрпроклятие к Окостенению, — он поставил коробку на пол.

— Единственное, до чего я ещё могу додуматься, это добавить к заклинанию какое-то случайное слово, что-то вроде пароля, — поднявшись, Гарри помог Северусу искать в коробке маленькие стеклянные бутылочки. — Это возможно?

— Да, и именно так нам и стоит поступить. Предлагаю выбрать необычное слово. Не имеющее никакого отношения к квиддичу. Готово, — Северус отряхнул руки. — Этого должно хватить.

Гарри закрыл коробку и помог засунуть её обратно в шкаф.

— Значит, можно взять слово, которое нам даже не придётся потом вспоминать?

— Не мели ерунды. А если тебе понадобится снять проклятие во время какого-то ремонта? — Северус выставил бутылочки на полку. — Ты же ведёшь записи по своей разработке метлы — запиши его туда.

— Я помогу с пробками, — предложил Гарри. Вытащив каждую пробку из бутылочки, он выстроил их в ровную линию, отвечающую положению нужной бутылочки на полке.

— Ты и впрямь слушал на занятиях больше, чем я думал, — заметил Северус, ухмыльнувшись уголком рта. Затем он достал из кухонного шкафа стеклянную воронку. — Передай мне, пожалуйста, черпак номер два из вон того ящика, — он указал Гарри за спину.

Обернувшись, Гарри выдвинул ящик. Ну конечно, все лежащие здесь черпаки были номером два. Решив считать воронку подсказкой, он взял стеклянный.

— Этот подойдёт?

— Идеально, — и глазом не моргнув, кивнул Северус. Впечатлишь его, как же.

— А это слово должно быть именно на человеческом языке? Или я могу добавить к заклинанию что-то на парселтанге?

Северус замер на середине наливания зелья в воронку и уставился на Гарри.

— Великолепная идея.

— Тогда замётано, — просиял Гарри. — Я добавлю «ловец» на парселтанге.

* * *

В камине потрескивало пламя, за окном что-то нашёптывали снежинки, и Гарри успел неплохо продвинуться в своих заметках, прежде чем из каминной сети послышался хлопок, сменившийся лёгким шорохом одёжной щётки, когда Северус начал отряхивать свою одежду.

— Уже вернулся? — поднимая взгляд со своих записей, спросил Гарри, когда Северус вошёл в кухню.

— Гарри, ты сидишь в темноте, — Северус зажёг свечи и лампы.

— Ой… Да, наверное. Хотя тут было довольно светло от огня.

— Ты так испортишь себе зрение.

— Да куда уж его дальше портить, — Гарри указал на свои очки.

— Хм, наверное.

— Не ожидал, что ты так быстро вернёшься.

— Заказы дольше упаковывать, чем отправлять по каминной сети, — Северус направился в свой зельеварческий уголок, чтобы привести себя в порядок после возни с коробками.

— О. У тебя усталый вид. Всё нормально?

— Могу сказать о тебе то же самое.

— Я бы не отказался вздремнуть, — ответил Гарри. — Но, по крайней мере, я не заснул над своими книгами, как бывало в школе.

— Это потому, что ты сам выбрал своё нынешнее занятие.

Гарри поднял взгляд на Северуса, который как раз протирал прилавок от пыли. И улыбался. Гарри не приходило в голову посмотреть на вещи в таком ключе.

— Да… пожалуй, да. Мне нравится этим заниматься.

— Тебя устроит на ужин перловый суп? — присев перед холодильником, спросил Северус.

— Да, спасибо! — перловый суп звучал действительно хорошо.

Северус достал тяжёлый горшок и принялся нарезать говядину. Гарри склонился над своей книгой.

_«По очевидным причинам, заклинания невидимости должны быть двойными и распространяться как на метлу, так и на седока. Поскольку существуют два состояния заклинания: активное и неактивное, и два аспекта: для одушевлённого и неодушевлённого объектов, для этих заклинаний должны соблюдаться четыре условия…»_

— А строить дома тебе нравилось?

«Тук, тук, тук», — бодро стучал по кухонной доске нож.

Гарри встал и присоединился к Северусу.

— Да, — ответил он, — но… это разные вещи, — на минутку прислонившись к столешнице, он задумался, в чём заключалась эта разница. — Строительство домов было своего рода попыткой всё исправить. Столько людей потеряли… — Гарри вздохнул. — Это было искуплением вины. А разработка этой метлы… это для меня, — взяв морковку, он начал соскребать с неё мелкие корешки.

Северус отправил в горшок горку нарезанной говядины, выбрал из уже выложенной кучки овощей луковицу, и начал снимать с неё шелуху.

— Возможность самому выбирать, что делать — вот что отличает счастье от простого существования.

— Ты это и делал во время войны, да? Просто существовал? — спросил Гарри. Какой ужасный способ жить. Он ощутил к Северусу укол какой-то эмоции. Возможно, жалости. Или печали. Положив очищенную морковку на край кухонной доски, он взял следующую.

— Большую часть времени, — отозвался Северус. — Некоторые моменты были немного лучше. А множество других — хуже.

— Но… ты не впадал в отчаяние. По крайней мере, я никогда не видел, чтобы ты отчаивался.

Северус повернулся и посмотрел на него.

— Там, где есть работа, есть надежда.

Гарри с улыбкой покосился на него.

— Разве эта фраза не должна звучать, как «Там, где есть жизнь, есть надежда»? — Северус стоял так близко, что из-за тепла его тела второй бок Гарри покрылся гусиной кожей.

— Жизнь нельзя назвать нашим выбором, Гарри. Смерть — да, но не жизнь, — Северус продолжил шинковать лук.

Гарри выудил из овощной кучки картофелину и, продолжая улыбаться, начал её чистить.

— Тогда мне стоит выбирать свою следующую профессию мудро, верно?

— Верно, — Северус тоже улыбнулся. — Ты уже думал, чем хотел бы заниматься дальше?

— Думал, но меня ничего особенно не привлекает, — отозвался Гарри. — Рон предложил мне место в его отделе в Министерстве, но, честно говоря, я не могу придумать ничего более отупляющего.

— Гарри… а почему бы тебе не продолжить проектировать мётлы?

— В смысле всерьёз зарабатывать этим себе на жизнь?

— Да. Почему бы и нет?

— Ну… как именно? Моё имя знают, да, но не в сфере разработки мётел. И я совершенно не представляю, чтобы я куда-то выбрался и начал их продавать.

— Нет... это не в твоём характере, верно? — уточнил Северус. — Но, Гарри… зачем тебе обзаводиться собственной лавкой? Почему бы тебе не продавать свои мётлы через «Всё для квиддича»?

Хм... а это мысль. Причём очень неплохая. Вообще-то...

— Северус, это _гениальная_ мысль!

Северус улыбнулся.

— Спасибо.

Гарри перекатился с пятки на носок и обратно.

— Сегодня пятница… я не хочу ждать все выходные. Схожу поговорю с хозяином «Всё для квиддича» после ужина.

— Что ж, — ответил Северус, — тогда давай ускоримся.

Они с удвоенным рвением вернулись к шинковке.

— Знаешь, это действительно шикарная идея. Ни ухода за помещением, ни долгих часов работы самой лавки… и, ну, я же вижу, как много у тебя здесь дел. Проработав столько лет в строительстве, я могу со всей уверенностью заявить, что больше не хочу так тяжело и напряжённо работать, разве что у меня не будет другого выхода. Как ты это выносишь?

— Держать лавку — _действительно_ немаленький труд, но, как и у тебя с твоей метлой, это мой _собственный_ выбор.

— Значит, ты счастлив? — Гарри хотел, чтобы Северус был счастлив. Он вот — был. Его переполняло счастье, раскрашивая всё яркими красками.

— Я… — Северус сделал паузу. — Это тихая жизнь, по большей части. И, несмотря на угрозы и низкие продажи, я определённо сам себе хозяин. Думаю, я настолько счастлив, насколько вообще могу быть.

Гарри услышал в этих словах вызов (неважно, был ли он там на самом деле, или нет). Положив нож, он повернулся к Северусу и опустил ладонь тому на плечо.

— В самом деле?

Северус развернулся к нему, покраснев и выглядя растерянным. Его пальцы на столешнице нервно сжимались и разжимались.

— Я… думаю, да.

Его глаза, эти глаза Гарри притягивали. В них снова появился этот блеск, эта радость, зовя к себя и маня. И Гарри шагнул ближе, накрыв другой ладонью щёку Северуса и прижавшись к его рту своим.

Губы Северуса оказались мягкими и прохладными. У Гарри перехватило дыхание и зажглись все нервные окончания между горлом и пахом. Потянувшись за новым поцелуем, он почувствовал, как у Северуса задрожали ноги. Пальцы Северуса скользнули по его лицу, чтобы сомкнуться на подбородке и потянуть вверх, навстречу новому голодному и всепоглощающему поцелую. Вторая рука Северуса обвилась вокруг его талии, привлекая поближе, и Гарри на секунду ощутил твёрдую эрекцию Северуса, упёршуюся ему в живот, в то время как его собственный член крепко вжался Северусу в бедро. А потом Северус его отпустил — но Гарри продолжал чувствовать следы его пальцев у себя на подбородке, словно те там отпечатались. И не мог отвести взгляда от его мерцающих глаз.

— Боюсь, что я солгал, — сказал Северус, и один из уголков его рта приподнялся в кривой усмешке.

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Как так?

— Я определённо счастлив.


	8. Глава 8

— Гарри! — крикнул Северус в сторону лестницы, но ответа не последовало. — ПОТТЕР! — Всё равно тишина. Достав из кармана палочку, он отправил наверх патронуса.

Через семь секунд со второго этажа послышался грохот распахнутой настежь двери, сменившийся шумом в коридоре. Два огромных скачка по лестнице — и Гарри влетел в гостиную с голой грудью, штанами в одной руке и выставленной перед собой палочкой в другой.

— Что?! Что случилось? — его взгляд дико заметался по комнате.

— Миссис Уизли...

— Гермиона! — помчавшись к камину, Гарри рухнул перед ним на колени. — Всё в порядке?! Что случилось?

Гермиона рассмеялась.

— Наверное, я мог просто подняться наверх, чтобы тебя позвать, — заметил Северус.

— Что… — начал было Гарри. — Северус! Ах ты мерзавец! Ты чёртов мерзавец! Я подумал… — его голая грудь ходила ходуном, а кожа в отблесках пламени отливала золотом. Северус потёр ладони и покраснел, надеясь, что в тусклом свете от камина это было незаметно.

— Извини, — вздохнула Гермиона, обуздав наконец своё веселье. — Гарри, это моя вина.

Гарри всё равно мрачно покосился на Северуса.

— Мне пора возвращаться к детям, но я хотела сообщить тебе лично. Мы с Роном не сможем с тобой сегодня пойти. И Джейн, и Криспин слегли с драконьей оспой.

— Ох, нет! — Гарри, кажется, напрочь позабыл о Северусе. — Они в порядке? Я могу чем-то помочь?

— Да нет, и с ними всё будет хорошо. Но было бы здорово, если бы мы могли взять у Северуса пару бутылочек Глаберолии. Это избавило бы нас от длинной очереди в Святого Мунго.

Северус двинулся в сторону кухни.

— Я только закончил новую партию, она как раз ждёт разлива по бутылочкам… Если вы подождёте ещё минутку, сейчас я их принесу.

— Ой, спасибо большое! Буду вам очень признательна. Подождите! — Гермиона на секунду скрылась из камина, но тут же вернулась, протягивая руку. — Налейте зелье сюда, пожалуйста. Они чистые, и у нас уже почти сотня пустых бутылочек, которые мы ещё не успели вернуть.

— Конечно, — Северус вышел на кухню, но, вытаскивая из бутылочек пробки, с удовольствием обнаружил, что по-прежнему довольно хорошо слышит беседу в гостиной.

— Так что… ты ему уже сказал? — спросила Гермиона.

— Ну… не так многословно, — ответил Гарри. — Но, думаю, что где-то к шестому или седьмому поцелую он понял общий смысл.

— Я за тебя рада! — захихикала Гермиона. — Так что… это до сих пор его глаза? Что ты в них увидел? — в её голосе звучало искреннее любопытство.

— Ничего из того, что мог бы ожидать, — Гарри заговорил тише. Так тихо, что Северус замер, чтобы разобрать его слова. — Радость, Гермиона. Я увидел в них радость. На этого человека нападали, над ним измывались, он терпел такое, чего большинство других людей просто не пережило бы. И тем не менее, у него осталась радость.

— О, так вот что тебя сразило.

— Хотел бы я обладать хотя бы десятой частью его силы воли. Или, может, его упрямства.

Они дружно засмеялись, а затем на какое-то время замолчали. Достав стеклянную воронку и черпак, Северус быстро заполнил свои бутылочки. Он, должно быть, сдавал, если другие люди могли вот так его читать.

Хотя нет, всё это заметил лишь Гарри. Только Гарри.

— Так что… думаешь, из этого что-нибудь получится?

— Боги, надеюсь, что да, — Гарри на секунду умолк. — Он меня знает, понимаешь? Он — частичка моего дома. Мы с ним разговаривали… и я его сейчас понимаю гораздо лучше, чем во время войны.

Слишком уж хорошо — если он мог так легко Северуса читать. Хотя, возможно, это было не так и ужасно. Северус ещё никогда не был для кого-то домом — ну, может, разве что для своей матери. У него в груди расцвело какое-то огромное чувство: простор и свобода, наполненные свежим воздухом и светом. Точно так же, как когда он заметил, что Гарри на него смотрит в тот первый день своего переезда.

Так значит, это была радость?

— Он стал совсем другим, правда? — голос Гермионы звучал обнадёженно.

— Может быть. Немного. Не так уж и сильно, — ответил Гарри. — Мне кажется, дело больше в том, что я стал другим. Ты была права, я стал старше. И могу его теперь ценить гораздо больше, чем раньше.

— Смена угла зрения иногда творит чудеса.

— Ну, она определённо избавила меня от любых остатков ненависти или злости, — рассмеялся Гарри. — Гермиона, он просто сказочно целуется.

Всеблагий Мерлин, зачем Гарри рассказывал ей _об этом_?

Гермиона вздохнула.

— Звучит замечательно. Так что?.. Мне стоит упомянуть о чём-то Рону?

— Конечно. Только приложи его сначала Петрификусом, чтобы у тебя была возможность всё ему объяснить. Мне совсем не хочется отбивать от него Северуса.

Они снова дружно засмеялись. Закупорив бутылочки, Северус толкнул плечом раздвижную дверь в гостиную.

— Держите, миссис Уизли, — он вернул Гермионе её бутылочки.

— Ой, спаси… — рядом с её головой в камине вдруг появилась новая.

— Северус? Ты зде… О, здравствуй, Гермиона!

— Минерва! Рада вас видеть! Как у вас прошло Рождество?

Над каминной решёткой показались руки, и волшебницы обнялись.

— Ужасно. У нас куча больных драконьей оспой. А что ты делаешь у Северуса в камине? Всё в порядке?

— Ну, дети подхватили драконью оспу. Мы с Роном планировали выбраться сегодня с Гарри, но это откладывается до тех пор, пока я не напою детей зельем.

— Это эпидемия, — отозвалась Минерва. — К счастью, нам обеспечены хорошие поставки зелья, — она развернулась в другую сторону от камина, — правда, Северус? О! Мистер Поттер! Вы тоже здесь? Вернулись на каникулы?

— Насовсем, вообще-то, — ответил Гарри. — Переехал как раз на Рождество.

— Только не говори, что и у тебя драконья оспа.

Гарри выглядел растерянным, так что Северус решил вмешаться.

— Он временно снимает мою свободную комнату, Минерва. Но я так полагаю, ты ко мне по какому-то поводу?

— Да всё по тому же. Мне очень жаль, но мы отменяем и новогоднюю вечеринку для преподавателей… слишком много детей заболело. Мы разослали несемейных преподавателей по всем Домам, чтобы помочь деканам, так что сегодня ни у кого нет настроения что-то праздновать.

— Поверь, мне совершенно не хочется заразиться, — отозвался Северус. — Мне бы не хотелось закрывать свою лавку на три дня карантина.

— Разумеется, — кивнула Минерва. — Мы на тебя рассчитываем в пополнении наших запасов Глаберолии. Поппи в последнее время слишком занята, чтобы варить зелья, а профессора Фиркина мы вчера отправили в Святого Мунго, так что от него зелий тоже не будет.

— У меня готова большая часть твоего заказа, — ответил Северус. — Осталось только расфасовать последнюю партию. Я отправлю её по каминной сети к Помфри сегодня пополудни.

— Очень рада это слышать. Я тогда предупрежу Поппи, — сказала Минерва. — Спасибо тебе, Северус. И извини, что у нас не получится сегодня собраться. Но я обязательно приглашу тебя на бал ко дню Святого Валентина, — в её глазах заплясали чёртики.

Северус приподнял бровь.

— Ты не посмеешь.

— Ай, да ладно, ты же всё равно не придёшь и ты прекрасно об этом знаешь, старый ты брюзга.

Северус рассмеялся.

— Дай знать, если тебе понадобится ещё что-то для школьных запасов.

— Обязательно. До свидания, мистер Поттер. Гермиона, передавай привет мистеру Уизли.

— С удовольствием, Минерва.

Макгонагалл исчезла, а Гермиона продолжила:

— Мне тоже пора возвращаться к детям. Рон забрал Эдварда к маме. Скорее всего, он не заразится, но чтобы не рисковать…

— Передай Криспину и Джейн, что на следующей неделе их ждёт полёт на новой метле.

— О! Ты так быстро её доделаешь?

— Северус помог мне с разработкой заклинаний, — объяснил Гарри, — и я готов их наложить.

Гермиона адресовала Северусу ослепительную улыбку, и тот почувствовал, что покраснел.

— Это же замечательно! Обязательно скажу детям. Пока, Гарри! Спасибо, профессор!

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Гермиона тоже исчезла, и пламя опало до мерцающих углей.

— Гарри… — начал Северус, — правда, извини, что позвал тебя вниз при помощи…

— Да всё в порядке. Я погорячился. Ты тоже меня извини, — тот покосился себе на грудь. — Пойду надену что-то ещё.

— О, меня и так всё устраивает, — отозвался Северус и быстро отвернулся. — Когда будешь готов, завтрак в духовке.

* * *

— Когда во «Всё для квиддича» хотят получить от тебя первые мётлы? — Северус поддел вилкой копчёную рыбёшку.

— Я им объяснил, что у меня пока нет готовой модели, но им всё равно. Они попросили принести мётлы, как только те будут готовы, потому что не сомневаются, что найдут покупателей, — Гарри осушил свой чай. — Ты знаешь, что у тебя потрясающий чай? Когда я доделаю первую метлу, у меня с собой материалы ещё на две. Но первую я оставлю себе.

— Спасибо, — Северус приподнял чашку в подобии тоста. — Значит, они полагаются на твоё имя? — Он налил ещё чаю сперва Гарри, а затем и себе.

— Ну, этого сложно было бы избежать. А кроме того, было бы неплохо, чтобы меня знали за какие-то мои личные достижения.

Северус уставился на него.

— Как будто убить Тёмного Лорда было недостаточным.

— Ха. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я это _не выбирал_ , — улыбаясь, ответил Гарри, нацелив на него вилку.

Северус улыбнулся в ответ.

— И то верно.

— Какие у тебя на сегодня планы? — спросил Гарри.

— Меня ждёт много работы за прилавком. В это время года люди выстраиваются в очередь за Игристым зельем, зельем Конфетти и омелой. Да, хочу тебя предупредить: не заходи сегодня в пятую секцию, у меня там временный барьер от пуф-стручков. Я сам буду выносить оттуда покупателям товары. Если ты туда зайдёшь, тебя где-то на трети пути довольно сильно вытолкнет.

— Спасибо, что предупредил, — со слегка обеспокоенным видом поблагодарил Гарри. — А зачем барьер от пуф-стручков?

— В прошлом году произошёл весьма досадный инцидент. Молодой человек, собирающийся в полночь осыпать цветами свою даму сердца, поскользнулся и врезался прямо в стеллаж, сбив на пол все мои товары. Когда он пришёл в себя, то задыхался под четырьмя футами цветов, а я стал на пятьдесят галлеонов беднее.

— Тебе стоило потребовать, чтоб он их заплатил!

Вздохнув, Северус поставил свою чашку на стол.

— Я не хотел поднимать бучу и рисковать потерять ещё больше. А кроме того, слухи о груде цветов быстро разошлись, так что вскоре народ со всей улицы зашёл на них взглянуть и взять хотя бы парочку. Мне даже удалось продать ещё несколько зелий.

— А у тебя действительно хорошо расходится Игристое зелье? Я знаю, что Фред с Джорджем им торговали, причём довольно дёшево, — Гарри скривился. — Они заставили меня его попробовать прошлым Рождеством. Я потом несколько часов пускал пузыри.

— О, да. Но их формуле недостаёт одного ключевого ингредиента.

— Это какого же?

— Алкоголя.

* * *

После завтрака Гарри провёл немало часов на кухне, накладывая на Меркурий заклинания из своего списка. Он сделал один-единственный перерыв, чтобы улизнуть через «Котёл» в Лондон и купить несколько бутылок маггловского шампанского. В районе обеда Северус заглянул на кухню быстренько приготовить чай и сэндвич, и ушёл с ними обратно в лавку. К тому времени, как Гарри решил, что на сегодня хватит, и унёс свои инструменты обратно на второй этаж, уже настолько стемнело, что пора было зажигать свечи и лампы.

Гарри не сомневался, что Северус тоже ужасно устал. Спустившись на кухню, он включил Волшебное радио.

— ...Робинсон и «Робинзвуки», которые прокружат нас в танце до полуночи. Оставайтесь на нашей частоте, чтобы послушать мелодии от Бальтазара Барбэри после важного сообщения от нашего спонсора. ПРИЧЁСКА ЕСТЬ, НО ЧТО НАДЕТЬ? СПОКОЙНО, МАДАМ МАЛКИН ЗДЕСЬ! ОДЕЖДА НА КАЖДЫЙ ДЕНЬ И ДЛЯ ТОРЖЕСТВЕННЫХ СЛУЧАЕВ, А ТАКЖЕ ТУФЛИ, БОТИНКИ И НИЖНЕЕ БЕЛЬЁ. УДОБНОЕ РАСПОЛОЖЕНИЕ МАГАЗИНОВ НА МАТЕРИКЕ И НА ОСТРОВАХ. ГДЕ Б ВЫ НИ БЫЛИ СЕЙЧАС, С МАДАМ МАЛКИН СТИЛЬНО ВРАЗ! А теперь классическая композиция «Пузырьки в вашем Игристом» с Бальтазаром Барбэри и его группой.

Зазвучал хор саксофонов и кларнетов. Гарри открыл холодильник и изучил его содержимое. Кусок грудинки, достаточно картошки для пюре, но никаких зелёных овощей. Зато много морковки в мешке за маринованной репой и приличный запас масла и сливок. Значит, ростбиф.

Под периодический перезвон колокольчика над входной дверью в лавку, Гарри обвалял в муке и обжарил мясо. Затем он отправил жаркое в духовку, а морковку в раковину, набрал стакан воды и вынес в лавку. Северус как раз объяснял издёрганной даме средних лет, как пользоваться Глаберолией. Гарри поставил стакан на прилавок рядом с ним и пошёл обратно на кухню, чувствуя на себе несколько любопытных взглядов. Мерлин, _это_ уж точно скоро попадёт в газеты.

Коричневый сахар, коричневый сахар, коричневый сахар… Наконец Гарри нашёл немного в ёмкости рядом с мукой. Растопив на слабом огне хороший кусок масла, Гарри всыпал в него горку коричневого сахара и влил чашку воды, затем добавил нарезанную морковку и накрыл всё крышкой.

По Волшебному радио заиграл хор старенькой песенки «Чары Нового Года» в исполнении «Общества волшебников». Насвистывая и покачиваясь в такт мелодии, Гарри почистил картошку.

Он как раз закончил накрывать на стол и уже почти собрался зайти в лавку, чтобы самолично закрыть ставни, когда сообразил, что на столе нет бокалов для шампанского. Порывшись по шкафам, ему удалось найти пару древних хрустальных кубков. Очистив их от пыли заклинаниями, Гарри поставил по кубку возле каждой тарелки. Затем достал из холодильника бутылку шампанского. Он как раз собирался её откупорить, когда услышал у себя за спиной какой-то шум. Гарри резко развернулся с бутылкой в руке и замер: в дверном проходе стоял Северус, держа пустой стакан из-под воды и наблюдая за ним.

Из бутылки шампанского с хлопком выстрелила пробка, и пальцы Гарри залило узкой речушкой из белой пены.

Северус приподнял брови и у него в глазах заплясали смешинки.

— Ну, ты меня напугал! — заявил Гарри.

Улыбка добралась до рта Северуса, и Гарри почувствовал, что уголки его собственных губ приподнялись в ответ.

— Гарри, — тихо и хрипло сказал Северус. И окинул взглядом стол: цветы пуф-стручков, плавающие на блюде в окружении свечей, безупречно расставленные тарелки и столовые приборы. — Это для нас?

От звука его голоса сердце Гарри учащённо забилось, а где-то в области желудка сосредоточилось тепло, растекающееся вокруг, словно лучи солнечного света.

— Да, — сглотнув, ответил он.

Гарри смотрел, как Северус к нему подходит. Когда тот обхватил его лицо ладонями, он чуть не расплавился и впился в Северуса жадным поцелуем, неловко прижимая к груди холодную бутылку шампанского и беспомощно закрыв глаза, но не отрываясь от его губ. Ладони Северуса переместились со щёк Гарри на затылок — и Гарри пропал, падая и утопая под медленными ласками этого языка. У него задрожали колени. Привалившись к кухонной столешнице, он просто позволил себе, чтобы его держали и поглощали.

Через неизвестное количество времени Северус наконец оторвался от его рта.

— О-о-ох, — выдохнул он.

Гарри почувствовал, как у него из пальцев вытащили бутылку. Он открыл глаза в тот самый момент, когда Северус снова его обнял, накрывая ладонями и притягивая к себе. Твёрдая грудь прижалась к его собственной, прогоняя из кожи холод, согревая кости и сердце. Гарри опустил голову Северусу на грудь и прислушался к его сердцебиению, звучащему, как уверенное тихое приветствие.

— Ужин уже готов? — глухо спросил Северус и вибрации его голоса зазвенели в мягких волнах желания Гарри. Его эрекция тут же набрала полную силу.

— М-м-м…

Северус взял его за руки и шагнул назад, заставив поёжиться от потока прохладного воздуха между их телами. Гарри поднял на Северуса взгляд. Уголок его рта был приподнят в кривой улыбке.

— Всё в порядке? — уточнил Северус.

— Угу… более чем в порядке, — ответил Гарри. — Ты у меня что-то спросил?

Северус улыбнулся полноценно.

— Ужин уже готов?

— О! Да, — отчасти придя в себя, но всё ещё немного витая в облаках, Гарри осмотрелся по кухне. Блюда. Ему нужны были блюда.

— Второй шкаф слева.

— Что? О… — Гарри был действительно взвинчен. Он попытался взять себя в руки, выкладывая на блюда картошку с морковкой.

Северус молча расставил их на столе.

Переложив ростбиф на доску, Гарри вручил её Северусу и быстро приготовил подливку из мясных соков, чувствуя неожиданный прилив признательности за долгие часы, в течение которых ему приходилось помогать на кухне тёте Петунии. Поставив на стол соусник с подливкой, он наконец сел.

— Акцио шампанское, — Северус приподнял свой кубок и Гарри не сразу сообразил, что тот ждёт, пока Гарри последует его примеру. Он тоже поднял бокал, с облегчение обнаружив, что его рука дрожала не так сильно, как он опасался.

— За дружбу, — провозгласил Северус.

— За возвращение домой, — отозвался Гарри, отчего Северус покрылся румянцем интересного розового оттенка.

Гарри не думал, что сможет возбудиться ещё сильнее, но, оказывается, он ошибался. Его внимание раздробилось на множество сиюминутных фрагментов, поочерёдно фокусируясь на каждом: его почти болезненная эрекция, резкая кислинка шампанского у него во рту, летящие вверх пузырьки в бокале, неожиданное тепло ладони, лёгшей на его собственную, помогая удержать бокал, который он как раз поставил на стол.

— Гарри, ты точно в порядке?

Сделав глубокий вдох, он заставил себя посмотреть Северусу в глаза и ответил:

— Да. Мне заняться мясом?

Какое-то время мерцающие чёрные глаза продолжили его изучать, но затем Северус убрал руку и взял тарелку.

— Да, пожалуйста.

Когда Гарри положил им обоим ростбиф, то с досадой понял, что не может придумать никакой подходящей фразы, поэтому он набил рот мясом и принялся пережёвывать его до состояния кашицы в надежде, что Северус начнёт разговор первым. Но Северус его не начал. Ну конечно, он не начал. Только когда Гарри отодвинул тарелку с руинами своего ужина прочь и сделал огромный глоток шампанского, Северус решил что-то сказать.

— Гарри, а как тебе удалось раздобыть пуф-стручки?

Гарри захохотал так сильно, что начал давиться. Северус повёл волшебной палочкой, и Гарри обнаружил, что его горло и рот полностью опустели, отчего он расхохотался еще сильнее. Когда он наконец поднял голову, то обнаружил слегка расплывчатого и нахмуренного Северуса. Несколько раз моргнув, Гарри взял себя в руки, с радостью отметив, что смех помог ему избавиться и от жаркого, вызывающего дрожь желания.

— Я думал, мы уже установили, что я умею быть скрытным, когда надо, — ответил он.

— Хм-мф. Полагаю, это поэтому я обнаружил сегодня вечером в кассе один неучтённый галлеон, двенадцать кнатов и два сикля?

— Очень не исключено, — отозвался Гарри, но теперь Северус хмурился в направлении гоняемого по подливке кусочка ростбифа у себя на тарелке. — А что, я ошибся с ценой?

— Нет, оказывается, складывать цифры ты тоже умеешь, когда надо.

Гарри зашёлся в новом приступе смеха.

— Ты удивишься, — сказал он, придя в себя, — сколько всего я умею, когда надо, Северус.

О боги, интересно, Северус вообще знал, какую он мог приобретать расцветку?

Так и не прикоснувшись к своему кусочку мяса, Северус отложил вилку и спросил:

— Может, ты меня просветишь?

У Гарри участилось дыхание.

Долгое мгновение они смотрели друг на друга, дыша чуть быстрее и прерывистее обычного. Ну, если уж это не было приглашением продолжить… Но как бы сильно Гарри ни хотелось прыгнуть на Северуса и продемонстрировать, что такое _настоящая_ радость, ему также хотелось сложить воедино все кусочки головоломки: то, что он знал о Северусе во время войны, что он знал о нём сейчас, и сколько всего ему ещё оставалось узнать — теперь, живя в относительном покое и достаточно повзрослев, чтобы быть в состоянии всё понять.

— Может, немного попозже, — ответил он. — У нас впереди вся ночь, — Гарри с трудом удержался, чтобы не облизнуть губы. В противном случае они с Северусом наверняка оказались бы на полу в течение минуты, и Гарри одновременно сделался бы и расплавленным сгустком страсти, и лжецом. А этого он не хотел. По крайней мере, не прямо сейчас.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Гарри покосился на бокалы и пришёл к выводу, что им обоим можно было бы долить. Он разлил остатки шампанского, в то время как Северус отнёс тарелки в раковину и заставил посудомоечную лягушку отрыгнуть свою щёточку.

— Где ты её раздобыл? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Что именно? Лягушку? — улыбнувшись, Северус снова сел за стол. — Молли Уизли мне её вручила, когда я только купил это место. Это было подарком на новоселье.

— Она всегда что-то такое делает, — отозвался Гарри. — Когда она узнала, что моя бригада переезжает в Бомбей, то купила мне «Карманный справочник комфортных заклинаний». Я оттуда выучил кучу мощных охлаждающих чар. Ты вот знал, что существует заклинание, которое обдувает нижнее бельё?

Северус фыркнул.

— Надо полагать, ты его использовал ежечасно.

— Ты что, намекаешь, что я такой горячий?

Северус демонстративно окинул его взглядом.

— Как ты и сам сказал, у нас полно времени для разных открытий, — его глаза снова замерцали.

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Ну, большинство дней я его использовал, это уж точно. Вообще-то, хотел бы я иметь этот справочник во время войны. Там было полным-полно разных полезных чар...

— Я могу вспомнить не один случай, когда мне пригодилось бы заклинание горячего чая, — согласился Северус.

— Там было заклинание горячей воды. Оно наколдовывало примерно полную раковину, — Гарри вспомнил все те разы, когда они оказывались с Северусом только вдвоем: ожидающие, готовые действовать, готовые сделать _что угодно_ , но ждущие сигнала, или подходящего времени, или чего бы то ни было ещё, что заставляло их выжидать. — Мы тогда много времени проводили вместе, правда?

Северус сделал глоток шампанского.

— Да.

— Я это просто ненавидел. Поначалу, — не без смущения признался Гарри.

— Я тоже, — ответил Северус. — Но это довольно быстро изменилось.

Гарри его слова удивили.

— Почему? Когда?

— Когда мы впервые встретились… после… я не сомневался, что ты попытаешься меня убить, — ответил Северус, неотрывно глядя на поднимающиеся в его бокале пузырьки. — Я… когда ты этого не сделал… я начал понимать, что ты больше не импульсивный ребёнок, которого я знал. Я вынужден был признать, что ты вполне способен подавить свои личные чувства ради высшего блага.

— Не знаю, — отозвался Гарри. И провёл пальцем по краю собственного бокала. — Мне хотелось тебя убить. Доказательства в твою пользу были мощнейшими, но не думаю, что за всю мою жизнь мне хоть раз было труднее кого-то простить.

— Тогда, наверное, хорошо, что мы никогда об этом не говорили.

— Думаю, ты прав.

Какое-то недолгое время они сидели в тишине. Волшебное радио тихонько наигрывало весёленькую плясовую мелодию. Гарри представил себе бальный зал, полный танцующих людей, и задумался, существовали ли в магическом мире подобные места, клубы, куда люди могли пойти, чтобы послушать музыку и потанцевать? Несмотря на столько прожитых в волшебном мире лет, Гарри ещё так многого о нём не знал…

— Гарри… чего бы мои слова ни стоили, прими мои извинения.

Гарри некоторое время его рассматривал.

— Если уж на то пошло, то это я должен перед тобой извиниться, — сказал он. — Я ни разу не задумывался, каково тебе было сделать что-то подобное.

— А я полагал, что ты задумывался… что именно это, так сказать, и остановило твою руку.

Гарри коротко хохотнул, но тут же осёкся, когда Северус поднял на него взгляд, в котором плескалось столько боли, что ему тут же стало совестно.

— Нет, — ответил он. — И не то чтобы это было смешно или ещё как-то, но знаешь, что остановило мою руку? Послание, которое мне оставил Дамблдор.

Гарри задумался, как рассказать об этом Северусу так, чтобы не причинить ещё больше боли. Дамблдор показал ему о Северусе довольно личные вещи, чтобы убедить в его невиновности.

— Ты же помнишь, что он оставил в думосборе свои свидетельские показания, которые ты видел в суде? — начал Гарри. — Но там были и другие воспоминания, которые не допустили в качестве показаний. Одним из них было адресованное мне послание Дамблдора. В этом воспоминании он стоял с думосбором перед зеркалом, — Гарри снова на мгновение замолчал. — Северус, он рассказал мне — он показал мне — почему он тебе доверял.

Северус побледнел как мел.

— Извини, — сказал Гарри. — Я не знал. Ты же понимаешь, я бы что-то сказал, если бы знал. Речь ведь шла о моей матери… не думаю, что я мог принять тот факт, что ты…

— Да, — хрипло перебил его Северус. — Я действительно её любил. Она была единственной женщиной, к которой я когда-либо чувствовал любое… влечение. Она наверняка это понимала… она знала о парнях, с которыми я был. Не могу её винить за её выбор. И даже потом — я продолжал её любить…

— Я видел воспоминания Дамблдора, когда он применил к тебе легилименцию. Полные воспоминания, а не показанную Министерству версию, которая тебя оправдала. И всё равно я едва мог это принять. Я хотел разорвать тебя на кусочки. Я думал, что ты самый наглый и самонадеянный человек на свете. Но я понял, почему он тебе доверял — и после этого тоже стал тебе доверять, — добавил Гарри. — Полностью.

— Вот оно что.

— Северус, я не помню никого из моей семьи, кто меня любил бы, — сказал он. — Семья моей тётки меня уж точно не любила. Я знаю ценность любви. И то, что я узнал — ты не стал мне из-за этого больше нравиться. Я не перестал считать тебя самым большим мерзавцем в мире. Скорее наоборот, если уж на то пошло. И это уж точно не заставило меня тебя простить. Но… это заставило меня тебе доверять.

— Прошу, скажи мне, что это послание никто больше не видел, — выпалил Северус. — Не пойми меня неправильно, — быстро добавил он, — я не стыжусь. Просто я не хотел бы, чтобы пострадала её репутация.

Гарри снова устремил на него долгий взгляд.

— Не могу тебе пообещать, что его больше никто не видел, — ответил он. Макгонагалл могла увидеть… это она мне его показала. Не знаю, видел ли те воспоминания кто-то до неё. Когда я их просмотрел, то собрал во флакон и забрал с собой — Дамблдор сказал мне так поступить, — Гарри издал короткий неприятный смешок. — Я его почти не послушался. Он попросил, чтобы я забрал их с собой, ссылаясь на сохранение твоей репутации. Я готов был оставить их как есть — я не думал, что у тебя осталась какая-то достойная репутация.

— Полагаю, я должен быть тебе благодарен.

— Ну конечно, не должен, — Гарри помрачнел. — Может, меня и расстроили твои чувства и мне было плевать на твою репутацию, но директору явно не было. Северус, он годами просил меня довериться ему, когда дело заходило о тебе — и я годами его не слушал. Он об этом знал. Вот почему он доверился _мне_ и счёл это достаточно важным, чтобы рискнуть твоей репутацией после стольких лет хранения всего в тайне — просто чтобы я смог понять. Ну и... я не мог предать его доверие. Хотя очень не сразу смог порадоваться, что наконец-то прислушался к нему насчёт тебя.

Судя по виду, Северус затаил дыхание.

— И что же в итоге склонило чашу весов?

— Не знаю. Хотя погоди, может, и знаю, — отозвался Гарри. — Думаю, это произошло во время того отвратительного ожидания в Троубридже. Ты тогда совсем разошёлся. Я уже готов был запустить в тебя каким-то проклятием, когда вдруг сообразил, что тебе страшно, — Гарри отпил немного шампанского. — Я не припоминал ни одного случая, чтобы тебе было страшно. Но мне подумалось, что, разумеется, тебе должно было быть страшно и раньше, причём не раз. Просто ты никогда этого не показывал. И это заставило меня осознать, какой ты испытывал стресс, сколько тебе всего досталось — и что это у тебя отняло. Я… я тогда разозлился, потому что это было ужасно несправедливо. Я просто… да, ты мне не нравился, но… я не хотел, чтобы у тебя отняли что-либо ещё.

Они оба на мгновение замолчали. Северус выглядел поражённым.

— Ну, по крайней мере, это не было жалостью.

— Нет. В основном это было злостью, — сообщил Гарри. — Если бы ты у меня тогда вызывал чуть больше симпатии, возможно, это могло бы быть жалостью.

Северус поёжился.

— Спасибо Мерлину за маленькие радости.

— А потом, когда мы оттуда выбрались и вернулись обратно на Гриммо, мне стало гораздо комфортнее в твоём обществе.

— Ты уж точно стал менее молчаливым.

— Как и ты, — отозвался Гарри. Сделав ещё глоток шампанского, он поставил бокал и долго водил пальцем по его основанию. — Так значит, «Слаг-клуб». Это там ты встретил мою маму? — поинтересовался он.

— Да, — Северус улыбнулся. — Твоя мать была остра на язык и никогда не лезла за словом в карман, — продолжил он. — Она была единственным человеком, который мог меня рассмешить, — Северус опять улыбнулся. — Через какое-то время мы начали учить вместе зельеварение. Она потрясающе варила зелья.

— Мне ужасно сложно соотнести этот твой образ с тем Снейпом, которого я помню по школе, — признался Гарри.

— О. Это потому, что к тому времени я уже успел пропитаться горечью. В течение долгих одиннадцати лет, если быть точным.

— Так вот почему ты так часто на нас орал.

— Возможно, это было одной из причин. Хотя это никогда не помогало, — заметил Северус. — Вообще-то, я отвратительно себя чувствовал из-за того, что так на тебя тогда накричал в Троубридже. Но в итоге для меня стало очевидным, что ты меня простил, хоть ты никогда и не говорил этого прямо. И после этого я начал считать тебя скорее мужчиной, чем мальчишкой, — он улыбнулся. — И немного менее раздражающим.

Гарри тоже улыбнулся.

— А как вышло, что ты купил это место? Рон говорил мне, что ты купил лавку… но я не знал, что это «Слаг и Джиггерс».

— Минерва предложила мне Защиту или Зелья, на выбор, но сама мысль о том, чтобы снова преподавать…

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Так получилось, что я зашёл в «Слаг и Джиггерс» за сиропом чемерицы, — поделился Северус. — Как только я подошёл к прилавку, Джиггерс рассказал, что уходит на пенсию и спросил, не хочу ли я купить его лавку. Мы с ним довольно давно друг друга знаем. Я всегда заказывал у него школьные запасы и ингредиенты для своих личных зелий, и мы с ним ежегодно обсуждали содержимое стандартного школьного набора для данного года, — Северус сделал глоток вина. — Его бухгалтерские записи оказались в идеальном порядке, и чем дольше я об этом думал, тем лучше понимал, что это место было бы для меня идеальным. Мы подписали бумаги в тот же день, и со следующего понедельника лавка перешла в моё пользование.

— И с тех пор всё стало раем, — прокомментировал Гарри.

— Раем с толикой неприятностей.

— С перчинкой, значит.

Северус расхохотался.

— Это уж точно.

Они оба улыбнулись.

Диктор по радио продолжал что-то вещать. Гарри услышал, как тот объявил одиннадцатый час, и удивился, что они, оказывается, так долго разговаривали. Встав из-за стола, он открыл оставшуюся бутылку шампанского.

— Выпьешь ещё?

Северус допил остатки в своём бокале.

— Да.

Гарри налил им обоим шампанского и оставил бутылку на середине стола. Затем выловил из блюда цветок пуф-стручка и повертел в пальцах его короткий стебель. Ему не было так уютно уже… да никогда, вообще-то. В кухне до сих пор по-домашнему пахло ужином. Гарри чувствовал себя был приятно сытым, немножко пьяным и очень, очень расслабленным. Он посмотрел на Северуса.

— Ты тоже выглядишь расслабленным.

— Я расслаблен.

— Не думаю, что хоть раз видел тебя расслабленным когда-то раньше, — Гарри улыбнулся.

— После окончания войны я научился многим новым вещам, — улыбнулся в ответ Северус.

— Да, наверное, — кивнул Гарри. И откровенно выпалил: — И я рад, что ты им научился.

Северус устремил на него долгий взгляд, а его щёки окрасились румянцем.

— А ты изменился, не так ли?

Выражение его лица было нечитаемым, но Гарри знал, что всколыхнул глубокие воды. От этого понимания его кровь забурлила и побежала по жилам быстрее, так что Гарри сделал глоток шампанского, чтобы её остудить. Затем поднялся с лавки и, обогнув стол, встал рядом со стулом Северуса. Когда Северус повернулся к нему, Гарри протянул ему ладонь.

— Я бы хотел тебе показать, насколько сильно, — сказал он.

Северус со свистом втянул воздух, и Гарри потянул его за руку. Северус встал, оказавшись прямо у него в объятиях, и оба, слегка спотыкаясь, устремились к лестнице на второй этаж.


	9. Глава 9

К середине лестницы рубашка Северуса оказалась наполовину расстёгнутой. К тому времени, как они добрались на второй этаж, она исчезла совсем — что было только к лучшему, поскольку в итоге у Северуса освободились обе руки, чтобы стащить рубашку и с Гарри. Ещё через два шага его ботинки стукнулись о стену, присоединяясь к ботинкам Гарри. Следом полетели носки (и что с того, что пока Северус их снимал, он умудрился наступить себе же на пальцы?). Затем пришёл черёд поясной пряжки Гарри, но к этому моменту они уже успели добраться до двери в его комнату. Они разорвали поцелуй ровно на столько времени, чтобы успеть пройти внутрь и упасть на колени, не обращая никакого внимания на грохнувшую об стену дверь — а потом язык Северуса снова устремился к жаркой сладости рта Гарри. Их руки переплелись, расстёгивая чужие брюки и молнии, и первое дрожащее прикосновение горячих пальцев Гарри, пробравшихся к Северусу в трусы и обхвативших его член, чуть не заставило его кончить прямо на месте.

Всеблагий Мерлин, когда же был его последний раз? Годы и годы назад. Ещё перед войной. Когда его собственная ладонь нырнула под резинку трусов Гарри, влажная бархатистая поверхность показалась ему одновременно и знакомой, и странной. Ничто из того, к чему Северус прикасался в течение последних многих, многих лет, не казалось ему таким живым и таким идеальным. Мягко сжав член Гарри, Северус слегка потянул его вверх-вниз, почувствовал, как тот толкнулся ему в кулак, и скопировал это движение, подавшись собственным членом в кулак Гарри, который отодвинулся… 

— Гарри… — простонал Северус, открывая глаза, чтобы обнаружить Гарри сидящим на пятках и тщетно дёргающим вниз его брюки, будучи, впрочем, слишком опьянённым желанием, чтобы суметь их стащить. Быстренько избавившись от брюк сам, Северус приступил к одежде Гарри, одним плавным движением потянув того вверх, а его штаны — вниз, чтобы наступить на верхнюю их часть и повести Гарри назад, помогая выбраться из штанин и не останавливаясь до тех пор, пока оба не врезались в кровать, свалившись на неё сверху.

Гарри был горячим. Его крепкое, молодое и дикое тело, оказавшееся под Северусом, обжигало от груди до кончиков пальцев на ногах. Член Северуса, пойманный в уютной расщелине у Гарри между бёдер, бешено пульсировал одновременно с ударами его сердца. 

Гарри обвил руками его шею, и Северус приподнялся на локтях, а затем позволил притянуть себя вниз, чтобы утонуть в очередном поцелуе. 

Всего один мазок языка по губам Гарри — и тот со стоном задрожал, а вибрация его тела прошлась по Северусу, как пожар по лесу. Северус ахнул, когда Гарри толкнулся ему в живот твёрдым членом и тут же замер, словно тепло, сила и тяжесть Северуса могли заземлить его навсегда, не дав разлететься на части. 

Северус хотел этого мальчишку, этого мужчину. Он хотел его так сильно, что застонал Гарри в рот и прикусил его нижнюю губу, посасывая и лаская языком долгими медленными движениями, чтобы тут же повторить это ещё раз, и ещё. Бёдра Гарри задвигались ему в такт, вызывая у Северуса новый стон каждым толчком. Гарри вскрикнул, ещё яростнее вжимаясь ему в живот, и этот ритм подхватил Северуса, затапливая жидким жаром и давя на стенки его самоконтроля, напирая, напирая, требуя себя отпустить... И когда Гарри хрипло вскрикнул, а живот Северуса оросила первая скользкая струя, плотину прорвало: Северус выплеснулся на прекрасные колонны бёдер Гарри, продолжая пульсировать до тех пор, пока это невыносимое напряжение наконец не ослабло, наполнив теплом его тело, разум и душу. У Северуса хватило сил лишь на то, чтобы съехать с тяжело дышащего Гарри, забросив на него руку и ногу, и положить голову на его крепкое и гладкое плечо с мыслью «Дома. Я дома», прежде чем окончательно потерять над своим сознанием контроль и раствориться. 

* * *

  


Гарри лежал, полупридавленный Северусом и точно так же не желающий даже пошевелиться. Он еле оставался в сознании, позволив своим мыслям разбрестись, всё ещё поражённый и неспособный заснуть после удивительных слов Северуса «Дома. Я дома», с которыми тот улёгся ему на плечо. 

Дома. Да, это и было его домом, по крайней мере, сейчас — приятная тёплая тяжесть сверху и мягкая постель внизу. Впервые за долгие годы Гарри чувствовал себя в безопасности. Когда был последний раз?.. Во время войны, кажется? Но это казалось бессмысленным. Гарри помнил во время войны лишь напряжённое ожидание, периодически перерастающее в полновесный ужас. Хотя нет, был один случай на Гриммо, у камина, глубокой ночью после долгого дня выжидания. Гарри тогда полировал свою метлу, но в итоге так и не закончил и вернулся на диван, совсем вымотавшийся, и привалился к плечу сидящего там мужчины, который удивлённо крякнул, но не сказал ему отодвинуться. И вот в то мгновение — да, Гарри чувствовал себя в безопасности. Северус означал безопасность. И Гарри задремал — точно так же, как и в тот раз, ныряя и выныривая из бесформенных сновидений, не чувствуя связи с собственным телом и просто паря.

Он проснулся немного позже от того, что не накрытые тёплым Северусом участки его тела неприятно мёрзли. Его рука у Северуса под головой успела онеметь — должно быть, они так спали довольно долго. 

— Северус, — позвал Гарри, приобнимая свободной рукой Северуса за плечи и вытаскивая пленённую руку у того из-под головы.

— Хм-мн-н, — не двигаясь с места, отозвался Северус.

— Давай переберёмся под покрывало? — предложил Гарри, садясь. — Мне холодно. 

Северус приоткрыл один глаз и осмотрелся вокруг, дойдя до подбородка Гарри, после чего снова сомкнув веки. У него между бровей появилась складка.

— М-мф.

Гарри не был уверен, означало ли это согласие, но Северус всё-таки убрал ноги и слегка приподнялся. Гарри поспешно откинул покрывало, и они заползли под него, дружно рухнув на середину кровати. 

— Горячий. Ты горячий, — сообщил Северус, когда они улеглись. Его рука обвивала Гарри за плечи. Уютно устроившись у него под боком, Гарри забросил ногу на его бёдра. 

— М-м-м. Ты тоже.

— Поспим ещё?

Гарри зевнул, уже проваливаясь в сон, хоть и до сих пор дрожа от холода. 

— Умгу. С Новым годом, Северус.

— С Новым годом, Гарри.

Гарри уснул, улыбаясь.

Ещё через какое-то время Гарри проснулся мокрым от пота и сбросил покрывало. Чтобы затем проснуться, сотрясаясь от дрожи, и снова зашарить в его поисках. Укрывшись, Гарри сообразил, что у него ужасно болит голова, да и тело тоже. Неужели он вчера _столько_ выпил? Северус лежал на боку лицом к нему, так что Гарри отполз назад и вжался в его тёплое тело, продолжая дрожать до тех пор, пока не смог снова согреться и провалиться в сон.

Он окончательно проснулся, когда было уже светло, опять дрожа, несмотря на горячую кожу у себя за спиной и обнимающую его руку, которая к тому же медленно ласкала его член. Что-то было не в порядке — у Гарри не вставал. Наоборот, поглаживания вызывали у него разве что слабую тошноту. 

— Северус? — просипел Гарри. У него не было похмелья — он начинал заболевать!

— Гарри? — ласки прекратились и Северус приподнялся на локте, чтобы взглянуть на Гарри. Слегка отодвинувшись, тот уставился на него в ответ. Северус казался каким-то зеленоватым. 

— Всеблагий Мерлин! — Северус попятился.

— Северус… в чём дело?

— Разве что я очень крупно ошибаюсь, ты подхватил драконью оспу!

— Что?! — тут же выдернув из-под одеяла руку, Гарри уставился на неё. — Ох, нет! — Его кожа была усыпана маленькими красными точками, которые дымились и полыхали пламенем. Гарри только что не вылетел из кровати и сразу же наклонился проверить, не загорелись ли простыни.

— Не переживай, ты ничего не зажжёшь, — сообщил Северус. — Сыпь лишь выглядит так, будто горит, это не настоящий огонь. Хотя когда ты начнёшь чесаться, тебе точно покажется, что ты на самом деле горишь.

— Но мне не хочется чесаться, — возразил Гарри. 

— _Пока что_ , — уточнил Северус. — Подожди пару часов. 

— Ну тебя к чёрту.

— Как скажешь, — заявил Северус, вылезая из постели с заметной эрекцией, к сожалению, вызывающей энтузиазм исключительно у мозга Гарри. — Пойду оденусь и приготовлю завтрак.

— Мне жаль, что так получилось, — Гарри кивнул в сторону его члена. 

— Не настолько, как мне, — отозвался Северус, беря свои брюки и идя к двери.

Гарри почувствовал себя вдвойне мерзко. Поскольку его сотрясала яростная дрожь, он решил, что сейчас важнее всего одеться, а позаботиться об обиженных чувствах Северуса можно будет и потом. Найдя на полу свою палочку, он разжёг настолько сильный огонь, насколько посмел. Затем он нырнул в футболку и самый тёплый из своих свитеров и натянул толстые носки с маггловскими джинсами. Он давно перестал носить в помещениях мантии, но близнецы как раз подарили ему новую, зимнюю и тяжёлую... порывшись в сундуке, Гарри набросил на себя и её. Ну вот, теперь ему было почти тепло. Взяв туалетные принадлежности, он направился в ванную.

Выйдя из ванной, Гарри обнаружил в привычном месте на столе дымящийся заварник с чаем и миску горячей овсянки. Есть особенно не хотелось, но он всё-таки впихнул в себя немного каши — та была тёплой и приятно грела изнутри, даже если в итоге у него слегка заболел живот. 

Гарри как раз умывался, подумывая принести свою метлу в лавку, чтобы устроиться за прилавком рядом с Северусом, когда тот вошёл в кухню с маленькой закупоренной бутылочкой в руках.

— Гарри, в течение следующей недели пей по небольшому глотку этого зелья каждые четыре часа, — проинструктировал Северус. — При рациональном расходовании тут должно хватить на всю неделю. Увеличенные порции зелья не помогут тебе выздороветь быстрее. Если начнёшь принимать его прямо сейчас, тебе нужно будет самоизолироваться от окружающих до среды. Гарри… — Северус сделал паузу, — Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это означает, что тебе нельзя появляться в лавке. 

Что, никакой компании целый день? Хотя Гарри понимал целесообразность этого решения. Осознав всю мрачность ситуации, он устало опустился обратно на стул. 

— И… поверь, мне действительно жаль, что так получилось... но я могу попросить тебя как можно больше времени оставаться у себя в комнате? Мне бы очень не хотелось от тебя заразиться…

Из всех абсурдных…

— Северус, взгляни правде в глаза — ты обречён, — раздражённо заявил Гарри. — Я, скорее всего, подхватил оспу от Гермионы с детьми, а ведь я в тот день сразу же вернулся сюда и весь вечер сидел тут с тобой. О, не забывай, что на следующий день мы целовались и обжимались. А кроме того, ты же всю неделю развозил зелье уже заболевшим людям. Честно говоря, я удивлён, что ты до сих пор не заболел. А уж после вчерашней ночи… по моим прикидкам, в лучшем случае ты продержишься до полудня.

* * *

  


Чёрт бы его побрал за его правоту.

Северус повесил на входной двери табличку с надписью «Карантин — драконья оспа — откроемся 4 января», запер лавку и наложил самые мощные свои охранные чары. Гадая, что Гарри приготовил на обед, он вернулся на кухню, хотя не то чтобы ему так уж хотелось есть. На плите обнаружился горшок с супом, а рядом — тарелка с тостом. Еда пахла чем-то жирным и мёртвым.

— Гарри?

— Я тут, — раздался полупридушенный ответ. 

Заглянув в туалет, Северус обнаружил Гарри согнувшимся над унитазом в рвотных спазмах. Всеблагий Мерлин…

— Гарри, подвинься! — упав на колени, Северус тут же исторг остатки своей овсянки. Какая удача, что утром у него не было особенного аппетита. Когда он наконец поднял голову, Гарри уже полоскал рот, склонившись над умывальником. 

Опустив крышку унитаза, Северус дёрнул за цепочку, чтобы спустить воду, после чего потянулся за зубной щёткой. 

— Я же тебе гово…

— Не заканчивай эту фразу. 

— ...рил.

— Я же сказал, не заканчивай эту фразу.

— Слишком поздно, — отозвался Гарри. — Она, как и завтрак, прямо-таки рвалась наружу.

— Так значит, следующие несколько дней мне придётся терпеть от тебя и словесную рвоту?

— О боги, надеюсь, что фаза тошноты на столько не затянется!

— Ну, может, день-другой, — сообщил Северус. — Я немного преувеличил.

— Ну ты и скотина.

— Угу. Подвинься, — он сплюнул в раковину. — Я удалю это… эти помои на кухне.

— Ни в чём себе не отказывай, — кивнул Гарри. — Кто же знал, что нельзя сварить суп из вчерашнего ростбифа и овощей?

— Можно, — возразил Северус, — но только не тогда, когда болеешь.

— Какая жалость, что _кто-то больной_ этого не знал.

— Ну и кто теперь скотина?

— Заткнись, — фыркнул Гарри. — Я пошёл обратно в постель.

— Я тоже. Акцио Глаберолия.

— Составишь мне компанию? 

— Конечно, только книгу захвачу. 

* * *

  


— Извини.

— Это твоя кровать, Гарри. 

— Да, но ты же в ней тоже лежишь.

— Мне уйти?

— Нет! — заверил Гарри. — Я к тому, что нам стоило додуматься взять сюда тазик на случай тошноты.

— Всеблагий Мерлин… Эванеско! — скомандовал Северус. — Вот. Всё как новенькое. 

— Акцио стакан воды и зубная щётка.

— Эй, ты же не собираешься чистить зубы прямо здесь!

— Как ты и сам только что сказал, — заметил Гарри, — это моя кровать. 

— Варвар.

* * *

  


— У-у, — протянул Гарри. — Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, чтобы поставить туалет в конце коридора? 

— Что, и лишиться непередаваемых ощущений спуска по лестнице с полным мочевым пузырём?

— А также ноющими мышцами и суставами, температурой, головной болью...

— Балл в твою пользу, — признал Северус. — Нет, никогда.

— И кто теперь варвар?

— Надо же, какие мы интеллектуальные.

— Я учился у мастера, — отозвался Гарри. 

— Хм-м. Я польщён.

— Достаточно, чтобы поставить в конце коридора туалет? 

— Нет.

— Эх, — вздохнул Гарри. — Похоже, правду говорят, что лестью ничего не добьёшься.

* * *

  


— Акцио стеклянный черпак номер два.

— Поверить не могу, что ты собираешься варить здесь зелья!

— Ты сам виноват, что разлил своё. 

— Да, но ты же его варил всю неделю, — возразил Гарри, — разве у тебя внизу не найдётся ещё одной бутылочки?

— На тот случай, если ты вдруг не заметил, — сообщил Северус, — сейчас бушует эпидемия.

— Ты не мог просто сказать, что всё распродал?

— Как, и лишить себя возможности пожаловаться?

— Балл в твою пользу, — вздохнул Гарри. 

— Если не утихомиришься, я начну _снимать_ баллы с тебя. 

— Если уж ты собираешься устроить у меня в комнате зельеварческую лабораторию, — пробурчал Гарри, — поставь хотя бы туалет в конце коридора.

— Я не устраиваю лабораторию, — возразил Северус. — Просто немножко прикроватного зельеварения. 

— Прикроватного... эй, такого не существует! — возмутился Гарри. — Ты сам это только что выдумал.

— Гениальная идея, правда?

— Тогда как насчёт прикроватного туалета?

— Акцио ночной горшок. 

— _Северус!_

— Ай, да ладно тебе, успокойся, — фыркнул Северус. — Когда я произносил заклинание, то думал «котёл». 

* * *

  


— Гарри, мне жаль, что так получилось, — Северус скрестил руки и заодно поскрёб оба плеча.

— Тебе и должно быть жаль, — отозвался Гарри. — Ты знаешь ещё какие-то заклинания для очищения воздуха? Мне очень, очень не хочется открывать окно.

— Я уже наколдовал все, которые знаю.

— У-у, — прокомментировал Гарри. — Кажется, меня сейчас стошнит.

— Акцио тазик.

— Ага, а теперь возьми в руки палочку и повтори, — Гарри выглядел крайне раздражённым, но не исключено, что это было вызвано попытками почесать участок спины, до которого он физически не мог дотянуться. — А, забудь, — вздохнул он. — Просто наложи ещё раз Дым-Прочь. И ты пропустил уголок покрывала.

— Репаро. Кларио, — послушно наколдовал Северус. — Готово.

— Даже не знаю, почему я надеялся, что это что-то улучшит, — Гарри помахал ладонью, разгоняя по-прежнему густые клубы дыма. 

— Я уже один раз это сказал, — заметил Северус. — И не буду повторять ещё раз.

— О, ну конечно же нет! — воскликнул Гарри. — С чего бы это? Тот факт, что ты в приступе чесания перевернул стойку со своим прикроватным зельеварением и чуть не сжёг весь дом, ещё ведь не означает, что тебе нужно извиняться больше одного раза!

— Это было бы излишним.

— Как и весь этот дым! — парировал Гарри. — Тебе ещё повезло, что ты не сжёг ничего моего. Северус, взгляни уже правде в глаза — нам придётся перебраться в твою комнату.

— Нет.

— Почему это?

— Там темно, — сообщил Северус.

— До сих пор живём в подземельях, да?

— Едва ли. Я выбрал ту комнату просто потому, что там теплее. Капельку. 

— Будь у меня силы, — вздохнул Гарри, — я бы уселся на кухне, завернувшись в одеяло, — поёжившись от холода, он придвинулся поближе к Северусу. 

— Что ж, хорошо, — Северус слез с кровати и взял свою палочку. — Ну? Поднимайся, Гарри. Я не повезу вниз _твою_ кровать. Она вся продымилась.

— Северус…

— За мной.

Тоже дрожа от холода, Северус побрёл по тёмному коридору. Дойдя до двери в свою комнату, он обернулся к Гарри, представлявшему собой то ещё зрелище: в полумраке коридора его сыпь светилась, как яркие звёзды.

— Возьмём мою кровать, — Северус сбросил на неё стопку книг со стоящей рядом тумбочки и уменьшил всё скопом. После чего они с Гарри, продолжая сотрясаться от озноба, потопали по скрипящим ступенькам вниз на кухню.

Огонь уже успел погаснуть. Гарри разжёг его заново, пока Северус ставил и увеличивал кровать.

— Эй-эй, предупреждай хотя бы! — возмутился Гарри, когда угол левитируемой Северусом к камину кровати стукнул его по заду. Изголовье встало вплотную к кухонной стойке, оставив между подножием кровати и уголком для зельеварения как раз достаточно места, чтобы там можно было спокойно перемещаться.

— Готово, — заявил Северус. — Теперь у нас есть и свет, и тепло, и мы близко к чаю, туалету и нормальному месту для зельеварения, — с этими словами он быстро наложил на кровать согревающие чары и нырнул под одеяло. Гарри забрался в постель с другой стороны и подполз, чтобы устроиться у него за спиной.

— Гарри, ты дрожишь.

— Как и ты. 

— Меня это всё немного вымотало, — признался Северус.

— И меня, — согласился Гарри. — Поспим немного?

— Замечательная мысль, — Северус подался назад, прижимаясь к тёплому телу позади, и тут же уснул. 

* * *

  


— Чаю?

— Маленькую чашку, — попросил Северус. — Спасибо.

— Ужасно удобно, когда кровать здесь внизу, — заметил Гарри.

— Не могу не согласиться. 

— Ты не можешь просто сказать «Да», как все нормальные люди?

— Ответ отрицательный.

— …Ответ отрицательный?

— Я как-то в детстве слышал такое по маггловскому телевидению, — объяснил Северус. 

— Чудеса не заканчиваются, — отозвался Гарри, — ты когда-то _и впрямь_ был ребёнком?

Северус закатил глаза.

— Как бы там ни было, — продолжил Гарри, — спасибо тебе.

— Пожалуйста, — ответил Северус. — Но если ты ещё сильнее на меня навалишься, я пролью чай.

— Я просто хотел тебя поцеловать! — возмутился Гарри.

— Тогда к чертям чай.

* * *

  


Когда Гарри проснулся, было темно. Ему хотелось есть, у него всё чесалось и его колотило от холода. Ну, с другой стороны, это было лучше, чем тошнота. Наклонившись над Северусом, Гарри изучил его лицо. Крохотные огоньки драконьей оспы пригасли до мерцающих углей. Гарри решил его не будить.

Сегодня идея супа звучала довольно неплохо, так что Гарри обрадовался, обнаружив горшок в холодильнике, несмотря на вчерашнюю угрозу Северуса всё вылить. Отлевитировав горшок на плиту, Гарри прошептал: «Акцио пищевой половник» и наложил на него заклинание самопомешивания, после чего отлучился в туалет. Когда он вернулся, суп уже успел нагреться, так что Гарри налил себе миску и понёс её обратно в постель. Первая же ложка наполнила его желудок приятным теплом, и к тому времени, как миска опустела, Гарри уже отлично согрелся в своём одеяльном гнёздышке.

Отправив миску в раковину, он активировал посудомоечную лягушку и снова улёгся позади Северуса. 

— А меня супом не покормят? 

— Ой! — выпалил Гарри. — Я тебя разбудил?

— Ну конечно, разбудил, — проворчал Северус. — Ты ешь, как гиппогриф.

— Тогда тебе повезло, что я тебя не облил. 

— Хрм-мф.

— Принести тебе супу? — предложил Гарри.

— Хм-м. Может, немного попозже, — Северус зевнул.

— Хочешь ещё немного поспать?

— Может, так было бы лучше.

— Вот… выпей тогда сначала, — Гарри протянул ему оставшуюся бутылочку зелья. Северус ловко откупорил её одной рукой, сделал глоток и вернул пробку на место. 

— Ого, да ты талантливый. 

— Ты ещё и половины не видел, — ухмыльнулся Северус.

— Но увижу, правда? — Гарри надеялся, что его голос звучал не так нервно, как он себя чувствовал.

— Можешь в этом даже не сомневаться, — самым соблазнительным своим тоном заверил Северус. 

Гордость Гарри воспряла, оттопырив собой пижаму. Чёрт, подумалось ему. Он лежал с этим мужчиной в постели, но ему ничего не светило. Вот ведь жалость. Но Северус уже снова начал засыпать, а Гарри так хорошо пригрелся и тоже устал...

* * *

  


Он проснулся, чтобы увидеть тусклое утреннее небо и услышать звон олова по стеклу. Высунувшись из-под одеяла, Гарри смотрел, как Северус разливает зелье по бутылочкам. От малейшего движения у него зудели все крохотные язвочки на теле, так что он заёрзал, чтобы почесаться хотя бы о пижаму. 

— Гарри, выпей новую дозу зелья. 

Гарри завертел головой в поисках знакомой бутылочки.

— На столешнице, у тебя за спиной. 

— Спасибо, — потянувшись, Гарри взял бутылочку и сделал небольшой глоток. На вкус было не так уж и плохо — как для зелья. — А у тебя случайно не найдётся чего-то от зуда?

— К сожалению, ничего, что могло бы помочь с сыпью драконьей оспы, — закончив расфасовывать зелье, Северус положил черпак в раковину. — Эта партия почти готова. Ты голодный?

Гарри на секунду задумался.

— Можно бы что-то съесть.

— Полный английский?(1)

— Может, только бобы и тост.

— Что ж, хорошо. 

— Я тут подумал, — начал Гарри, потому что это было правдой, — теперь, когда я знаю, чем хочу заниматься, я могу начать подыскивать себе постоянное жильё, — он покосился поверх кончиков своих ног на согнувшегося над раковиной и отмывавшего котёл Северуса. Тот ничего не ответил.

— Я знаю, что хочу найти, — продолжил Гарри. — Жилого пространства мне много не надо, но мне понадобится мастерская с полками для инструментов и выдвижными ящиками. Ещё нужны будут полки для просушки и хранения древесины и большой верстак или стол — достаточно большой, чтобы работать над несколькими мётлами сразу, и с зажимами, чтобы их можно было там закрепить. И, может, маленькая кузня.

Северус особенно рьяно заскрёб свой котёл. 

— Ты уже надумал, где начнёшь свои поиски? 

— Ну… В этом-то и дело, я могу присматривать себе жильё где угодно, правда ведь? Главное, чтобы я мог без особенных хлопот доставлять свои мётлы во «Всё для квиддича», — Гарри вздохнул. — Мне бы хотелось поселиться где-то в пригороде. Чтобы было побольше чистого воздуха. 

— О?

Стеклянный черпак в раковине разлетелся вдребезги.

— Северус?

— Я в порядке.

— Но…

— А вот мой стеклянный черпак второго размера — не в порядке, — ответил Северус. — Репаро.

— Мне всегда нравились окрестности Оттери Сент-Кэчпоул. Я бы не отказался посмотреть что-то там. Или, может, у моря, — Гарри опять вздохнул. — Вообще-то, это совсем не важно. Я просто хочу, чтобы у меня был свой дом. Я хочу обзавестись постоянным жильём.

— Разве не все этого хотят? 

Гарри на мгновение задумался.

— Нет, не думаю. По-моему, большинству людей кажется, что нужно иметь свой угол, но некоторые обретают его в дороге. Я раньше тоже любил путешествовать — и путешествовал, — но, знаешь, это утомляет. Не так сами поездки и походы, как разные мелочи, — продолжил он. — Просыпаться среди ночи и вспоминать, где находится туалет. Непривычная еда. Новые языки. Такие вот вещи, — он почесал шею. — А ты когда-нибудь путешествовал? 

— Нет. Не особенно, — ответил Северус. — Как-то раз я ездил на каникулы в Грецию, ещё довольно юным. Но моего отца путешествия никогда особенно не интересовали. Не припоминаю, чтобы после того случая я бывал где-то дальше пляжа в Блэкпуле(2), — он поёжился. — Тот ещё отдых. Убогий и плохо пахнущий городишко. 

— А куда бы ты поехал? — спросил Гарри. — Если бы мог взять отпуск, чтобы попутешествовать?

— Бессмысленно об этом думать, — отозвался Северус. — Я никуда не поеду, — он достал с верхней полки шкафа небольшой горшочек.

— Ты меня разыгрываешь, — возразил Гарри. — Хочешь сказать, ты ни разу об этом не задумывался? Иди сюда, — добавил он, приглашающе откидывая покрывало на Северусовой половине кровати.

Северус забрался на кровать, но не стал ложиться.

— Снимай рубашку, — скомандовал он, зачёрпывая из горшочка порцию густой мази.

— Что это? — поинтересовался Гарри, избавляясь от верхней части своей пижамы.

— Заживляющая мазь, — объяснил Северус. — Зуд она не снимет, но заживит и увлажнит разодранную кожу. У тебя же уже кровавые пятна на пижаме от слишком яростного расчёсывания. 

Схватив свою рубашку, Гарри к ней присмотрелся.

— Фу-у, — он наложил на рубашку чистящее заклинание. Идеально чистой та не стала, но самые сильные пятна исчезли. — И почему нет толковых заклинаний, которые убирали бы с вещей кровь?

— Кровь обладает сильной магией, — отозвался Северус. — Уж кто-кто, а ты должен бы это знать. 

— Больше, чем в семейном смысле, значит? Понятно. 

Северус закончил смазывать его спину и руки. 

— Повернись.

Гарри развернулся к нему и воспользовался редкой возможностью понаблюдать за лицом работающего Северуса. Тот выглядел… ну, Гарри точно не знал, каким. Возможно, он просто устал. Или задумался. У него между бровей снова появилась маленькая морщинка, а под глазами залегли тёмные круги. Кожа в уголках его рта чуточку обвисла, чего Гарри никогда раньше не замечал. Как не замечал и сеточки тонких паутинкообразных линий, разбегавшихся от уголков глаз. Гарри сомневался, что те возникли из-за смеха — насколько он знал, смех в жизни Северуса стал совсем недавним явлением. Скорее всего, за ними скрывалась боль: годы боли, и нечеловеческого напряжения, и недосыпа. 

Ладони Северуса медленно огладили его плечи, затем предплечья, и во всё том же неторопливом ритме прошлись по груди. Гарри слегка покачнулся в ответ, а потом лёгкое прикосновение к соскам отдалось у него в груди вспышкой тепла, устремившейся прямо к его члену и заставившей тот оживиться. 

— Будет удобнее, если ты ляжешь на спину.

Гарри послушно опустился на подушку, оставив стратегически скомканное одеяло в районе паха. Северус, наверное, слишком устал для чего-то большего, так что лучше было, чтобы эрекция Гарри осталась незамеченной.

Северус провёл ладонями от его ключиц к груди... И Гарри показалось, или _вот здесь_ он действительно немного задержался? Но затем ладони Северуса всё-таки опустились ниже, а большой палец нырнул Гарри в пупок — и это неожиданное прикосновение заставило его член дёрнуться вверх, приподняв одеяло на дюйм или два(3). Гарри уставился на Северуса. У того на скулах вспыхнули два неровных красных пятна, но он продолжал втирать Гарри мазь в тазовые кости и мягкую кожу прямо над резинкой пижамных штанов.

А затем ладони на мгновение исчезли, чтобы снова вернуться на середину груди с пригоршней мази. В этот раз Северус неторопливо двигался от центра грудной клетки к бокам, растирая их плавными сильными движениями. Чтобы замереть там же, где и в прошлый раз: на гладком участке кожи у Гарри под пупком.

— Гарри, — голос Северуса прошёлся по нему, будто смычок, и тело Гарри завибрировало в ответ не хуже струн виолончели. Северус снял с него одеяло и пижамные штаны, и освобождённый член Гарри бодро выпрямился, очутившись у Северуса прямо под руками.

Гарри покосился на свой пах. Огоньки драконьей оспы превратились в красные язычки, вспыхивающие на коже и растворяющиеся в крохотных клубах чёрного дыма. Над ними гордо, прямо-таки воплощением желания, вздымался его член, и Гарри отчаянно хотелось, чтобы застывшие над ним руки опустились на это потустороннее зрелище, впитали его и поглотили. Его соски и член, Мерлин, даже его _зубы_ пульсировали в такт ударам сердца, и Гарри ахнул. Застывший над ним мужчина как будто ожил от этого звука. Всхлипнув, Северус жадно схватил член Гарри, сжимая, лаская, сдвигая крайнюю плоть вверх и вниз, а затем резко наклонился, раскрыл рот и заглотил пылающий перед ним орган.

О! О боже! Влажная жара его рта накрыла горящую сыпь у Гарри на члене, вызывая зуд и одновременно с этим успокаивая. Его язык прошёлся по каждому полыхающему огоньку, и Гарри не ожидал последовавших острых вспышек удовольствия, рваного ритма электрических разрядов. Это было почти невозможно терпеть, крохотные молнии пронзали каждую точку, уходя куда-то вглубь яичек. Его член изнывал от желания.

От неожиданного прикосновения скользких пальцев, погладивших его за мошонкой, у Гарри побежали мурашки по коже и перехватило дыхание. Когда Северус осторожно толкнулся в расщелину за ними, Гарри судорожно втянул воздух, дважды — и кончил, фонтанируя Северусу в рот и сопровождая каждую струю грудным аханьем, перешедшим в глухой стон, когда Северус улёгся рядом и накрыл их обоих одеялом, а затем в тяжёлое дыхание, постепенно становящееся всё более ровным и тихим. С блаженно пустым сознанием Гарри позволил себе провалиться в сон.

* * *

  


— Северус, вы тут? Гарри? — голос Гермионы звучал недовольно и сонному мозгу Гарри потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить, что, во-первых, показавшаяся в камине голова смотрела в гостиную, а во-вторых, ему лучше бы не выдавать своё местонахождение, потому что он был не совсем готов, чтобы его увидели свежеоттраханным и в постели с Северусом. А кроме того, дыхание Северуса оставалось размеренным и ровным — возможно, он всё ещё спал. 

Разумеется, Гермиона всё-таки повернулась, тут же разрушив его надежды.

— Северус? _Гарри_? Почему кровать на кух... и почему вы лежите _вме..._ О! Э-э… — она запнулась, когда Гарри раздражённо сел. Его сыпь полыхала яркими золотистыми язычками пламени, подёргивающимися в разные стороны. — О! У тебя оспа!

— Угу, это очевидно. 

— О боже, — выдохнула Гермиона, — мне не стоило звать тебя в прошлую среду.

— Да забудь, — ответил Гарри. — Я рад, что мы смогли тогда поговорить.

— Вижу, вы... — она кивнула в сторону кровати.

— Да, миссис Уизли, мы, — подключился Северус, приподнявшись на локте и повернувшись к камину. — А теперь, если вы закончили невнятно запинаться, будьте так любезны сообщить о цели своего вызова, чтобы мы могли вернуться к нашему отдыху. 

— Извините! Конечно, — закивала Гермиона. — Я просто хотела узнать, не осталось ли у вас ещё бутылочки Глаберолии… Криспин сегодня за завтраком перевернул нашу прямо на стол. 

— Я не нарочно! Это всё из-за Джейн! — затараторил Криспин, чья голова вынырнула перед Гермиониной. — О-ой! Мам! Дядя Гарри с мистером Снейпом тут...

— Криспин! — в полном ужасе воскликнула Гермиона. — Встревать невежливо! Марш отсюда! Сейчас же!

— Но…

— Марш! — в воздухе показалась её рука, выпихнувшая детскую голову из пламени. 

— Извините! — она густо покраснела. — Наверное, мне лучше просто…

Северус упреждающе поднял ладонь.

— Думаю, я могу вам помочь, но вы бы не могли на минутку отвернуться, чтобы я мог одеться?

— Ой! Да, конечно, — слабо заверила Гермиона.

Северус натянул пижаму и призвал из свежей партии на столешнице бутылочку зелья. 

— Вот, — сказал он, вставая с кровати и бросая бутылочку в огонь. — Бесплатно, если вы исчезнете отсюда через одну секу… — Северус хохотнул. — Умная девочка. — Он заполз обратно в постель и продолжил: — Мне кажется, Гарри, ты мне задолжал. 

— Да? — Гарри был озадачен. За зелье Гермионе, что ли? 

Северус заклинанием избавился от пижамы. Если верить его торчащему члену, ему было уже гораздо лучше. 

— Да, — подтвердил он, указывая на свою эрекцию. — И я собираюсь стребовать с тебя этот долг прямо сейчас, пока ты ещё не переехал.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Полный английский завтрак традиционно включает в себя бекон, яичницу, колбаски, грибы, запечённые бобы и помидоры.
> 
> 2) Блэкпул — морской курортный городок на английском берегу Ирландского моря.
> 
> 3) ~2,5-5 см.


	10. Глава 10

— Северус, что на тебя нашло? — спросил Гарри утром в четверг, вонзая вилку в завтрак и с искренним беспокойством косясь на Северуса через кухонный стол.

После долгой жизни в основном оправданной подозрительности у Северуса не осталось особенных иллюзий, но это не значило, что он готов был признаться Гарри, _почему_ сейчас его молчаливость взлетела к новым высотам.

— Ничего, — отозвался он.

Какое-то время Гарри гонял по тарелке последний кусочек бекона, после чего сообщил:

— Маклер сказал, что придёт в одиннадцать.

— Я так понимаю, это значит, что ты предпочтёшь поздний ланч?

— Он хочет показать мне шесть или семь домов, — ответил Гарри, — так что, скорее всего, я не успею вернуться к ланчу. Увидимся за ужином?

— Договорились, — вздохнул Северус.

Гарри указал жестом на его тарелку.

— Ты доел? Я помою посуду, — предложил он, не двигаясь, впрочем, с места.

— Спасибо, — Северус сделал глоток чая.

Гарри развернулся на сидении и тоскливо покосился в окно, во дворик, где на ветках груши и верхушке каменной стены искрился слой свежевыпавшего снега. Затем он повернулся назад и окинул взглядом раковину, плиту и холодную кровать с разложенными по ней книгами и «Пророком».

— Мне почти жаль отсюда уезжать, — признался он.

— Почти? — Северус надеялся, что его голос прозвучал не так горько, как у него было на душе.

Гарри бросил на него долгий нечитаемый взгляд.

— Возможно, мне очень жаль.

— Я перенесу кровать обратно на второй этаж, — сообщил Северус. — Твоя комната уже должна была как следует проветриться.

Сыпь успела практически сойти у них обоих. Не осталось ни язычков пламени, ни даже раскалённых угольков — только крошечные прогоревшие головешки, быстро превращающиеся в пепел, чтобы рассыпаться в воздухе.

Встав из-за стола, Северус собрал газеты с постели и сгрузил на столешницу за кроватным изголовьем (не на кухонный стол — чтобы не пришлось смотреть на Гарри). Уменьшив кровать, он отнёс её обратно в свою комнату на втором этаже, увеличил до прежнего размера и сделал то, чего не делал, кажется, отродясь: улёгся в постель и закрыл глаза.

Ничего никогда не менялось. Всё хорошее у него всегда отнимали.

И ему так никогда и не удалось найти способ, как этому помешать. Даже после стольких потерь. Возможно, дело было в его контроле (или, точнее, отсутствии контроля) над столькими событиями в собственной жизни. Всего дважды решения Северуса по-настоящему меняли его жизнь (хотя, наверное, были и другие случаи, когда он просто не заметил возможности устроить свою жизнь так, как ему хотелось бы, вместо того, чтобы просто реагировать на обрушивающиеся на него события). Но даже те два решения, какими бы осознанными они ни были, повлекли за собой новые потери чего-то хорошего.

Северус так никогда и не привык к потерям. Каждая из них отнимала ещё кусочек него самого, заполняясь пустыми и блеклыми оболочками долга и обязательств. Но эта не походила ни на одну из прежних. Сейчас Северусу казалось, будто его кожа, мышцы и все нервы до единого натягивались, растягивались и рвались. Он был слишком ломким, слишком потрёпанным и изношенным, чтобы этому помешать. Его душа смялась и скорчилась, прячась в саму себя. Его ноша стала слишком тяжёлой, чтобы можно было продолжать её нести. Спину фестрала можно навьючить лишь до определённого предела — и даже Мерлин не мог поднять в воздух весь мир.

Северус не плакал — он никогда не плакал. Но у него сдавило грудь и перехватило дыхание, и он надолго уткнулся лицом в пыльное лоскутное покрывало. Сдерживаясь, сдерживаясь… и наконец расслабившись, позволив себе сделать глубокий и рваный медленный вдох.

Как получилось, что за такое коротенькое время и при самых обыденных обстоятельствах, из-за таких банальных вещей, как совместный ужин и самый обычный день, в котором не было ничего более примечательного, чем чёртов вымученный праздник и треклятая болезнь, — как же получилось, что Северус умудрился так сильно привязаться к человеку, которого знал и раньше, но при настолько отличающихся обстоятельствах, что теперь он казался почти незнакомцем? А ведь произошло именно это. Как получилось, что простое «спасибо» вдруг стало значить так много, неважно, благодарил ли он сам, или благодарили его? Как так получилось, что завтрак пробудил в нём гораздо больше, чем просто голод?

В течение всей своей жизни Северус очень редко жаждал чьего-то общества, но сейчас его то и дело тянуло покинуть свой прилавок, чтобы поболтать или выпить чаю, чтобы тайно насладиться живой энергичностью, которой сам он никогда не отличался и которой ему вдруг стало не хватать. Он никогда раньше не знал удивительного магнетизма прикосновений, абсолютной искренности лежания с кем-то рядом, любя без лишних слов. Позволяя виду, запаху и судорожным вздохам мужчины под ним накатываться волнами, сбивая Северуса с ног и сглаживая все его острые углы.

Никогда раньше.

А теперь — никогда больше.

* * *

Только проснувшись через какое-то неопределённое время, Северус понял, что случайно уснул. Он чувствовал себя гораздо более отдохнувшим, чем мог ожидать, и достаточно расслабленным, чтобы особенно не беспокоиться из-за негромкого звука колотящих в дверь его лавки кулаков. В спальне было почти темно, хотя с другой стороны, здесь всегда было темно. Торопливый Темпус показал «11:20», а значит, Гарри уже ушёл. Вздохнув, Северус направился вниз. Ему стоило заняться лавкой, пока он не потерял ещё больше денег.

Семь раздражённых покупателей и три заказа совиной почтой спустя, Северус зашёл в кухню поставить чайник, но обнаружил, что на столе его уже ждали чашка и исходящий паром заварник. Рядом лежала записка.

_«Дорогой Северус,_

_Надеюсь, тебе уже немного лучше. Я захвачу что-то на ужин по пути домой._

_С любовью,_

_Гарри»_

С любовью. Всеблагий Мерлин, наглости ему определённо было не занимать. Присев, Северус налил себе чаю, гадая, как так получилось, что он на Гарри даже не злился. Всё, что он чувствовал — это слегка растерянную симпатию и глубокую грусть. Он никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного, когда его оставил Люциус (правда, Северус тогда прекрасно понимал, что у Люциуса не оставалось другого выбора. После семи лет в Слизерине в него накрепко вбили уверенность, что произвести на свет наследника являлось неотложной обязанностью любого молодого чистокровного волшебника). Единственный раз, когда он испытывал нечто подобное — это когда умерла его мать. Но даже тогда всё немного отличалось — в её смерти таилось некоторое облегчение. Северус крайне сомневался, что когда-нибудь почувствует его из-за ухода Гарри. Возможно...

— Гарри? Ты тут?

Рон Уизли.

— Поттера нет, Уизли, — отозвался Северус, поворачиваясь на стуле. — Должен вернуться в районе ужина.

Уизли настороженно осмотрелся по кухне, прежде чем его лицо расслабилось. Северус сообразил, что он, наверное, испытал облегчение, не увидев нигде компрометирующей кровати.

— Значит, он уже связался с маклером?

— Да.

— А он не говорил, где он ищет себе жильё? Гермиона не… — Уизли обернулся. — Нет... Нет, я тебя не звал. Я говорю со Снейпом. Что? Ага, хорошо, — он снова повернулся к Северусу. — Гермиона тоже не знает, но она хочет с вами поговорить. Попросите его связаться с нами по камину, когда он вернётся?

— Разумеется.

— Гермиона… О, ты уже здесь, — обрадовался Уизли, когда Гермиона появилась в камине рядом с ним. — Ну, тогда до свидания.

— Вы что-то хотели, миссис Уизли?

— О, всего лишь ещё раз поблагодарить вас за помощь и извиниться, что помешала тогда… э-э… чему бы то ни было, — в языках пламени её лицо выглядело особенно красным. — Вижу, вы уже убрали отсюда кровать?

— С комнатой Гарри снова всё в порядке, — отозвался Северус. — Как ваша семья?

— Детям уже гораздо лучше, спасибо, — ответила Гермиона. — Но, кажется, теперь начинаю заболевать я. Ломит всё тело и поднялась температура. У вас, случайно, не найдётся ещё одной бутылочки зелья? И что случилось с комнатой Гарри, что она была не в порядке?

Северус почувствовал, что и сам покраснел, и понадеялся, что его лицо достаточно скрывала тень, чтобы это не было заметным.

— Из-за небольшого происшествия при варке зелья там возникло немного дыма. Но сейчас всё уже выветрилось.

К его облегчению, Гермиона не стала выпытывать подробности.

— Послушайте, — сказала она вместо этого, — я не могу позволить, чтобы вы так и не взяли с меня денег за то зелье. Я настаиваю на том, чтобы за него заплатить.

— Это не обязательно, миссис Уизли.

— Снейп, пожалуйста, — попросила она. — Это не благотворительность, а справедливая оплата. Я неловко себя чувствую, не заплатив. Или желания покупателей вас не волнуют?

Гм-м. В чём-то она была права, и у Северуса не было настроения спорить.

— Что ж, хорошо. Два галлеона, четырнадцать сиклей и десять кнатов.

— А есть какая-то скидка за возврат пустой тары? Все бутылочки вымыты вручную, не заклинаниями.

— Один сикль за дюжину.

— У меня двенадцать дюжин.

Гм-м. Вот хитрюга. Северус слегка улыбнулся, а Гермиона вдруг помрачнела.

— Северус… меня это не касается, — начала она, — но… что-то не так?

Северус вздохнул. Гермиона действительно была слишком умной. Наверное, она и сама уже обо всём догадалась, так что лгать не было смысла. И она хорошо знала Гарри — скорее всего, лучше, чем кто бы то ни был. Может, она могла что-то о нём рассказать, раскрыть какой-то ключ, какой-то неочевидный мотив? Но Северус не знал, как об этом спросить, да и что именно спрашивать, поэтому он лишь ответил:

— Просто мне жаль, что он уходит.

Его слова повисли в воздухе. Гермиона окинула его долгим изучающим взглядом.

— Северус, можно открыть вам кое-что о Гарри?

— _Пожалуйста_.

Мерлин, это могло прозвучать ещё более отчаянно?

— Не знаю, что вам известно о том, в каких условиях Гарри рос в детстве, но хорошими они не были.

— Я узнал о некоторых вещах, когда он пришёл в Хогвартс, но не обо всех. Не до шестого года его обучения.

— Значит, вы знаете, что в детстве у него практически ничего не было. Вы знали, что ему никогда ничего не дарили до его первого Рождества в Хогвартсе?

— Нет.

Северус действительно этого не знал.

— А вы знали о чулане?

— Гарри мне о нём однажды упомянул. Во время войны, — на Северуса до сих пор накатывала тошнота от одной этой мысли. И злость на Дамблдора, который никогда ни словом ему об этом не обмолвился. Хотя, учитывая реакцию Северуса, пожалуй, хитрый старик поступил разумно.

— Ну… посмотрите на него, — сказала Гермиона. — Несмотря на своё прошлое, Гарри всегда с лёгкостью что-то отдавал. Он внимателен к другим — когда о них задумывается. Он не эгоист. У него всегда была некоторая тяга «спасать других», потому что он о них переживает. Он этому научился не у своей семьи. Просто он так создан.

— И что?

— Вы когда-нибудь видели, что происходит, если Гарри что-то дают?

— Нет, — ответил Северус. — Но с другой стороны, я ему никогда ничего и не давал.

— Ну конечно, давали, — возразила Гермиона. — Вы помогли ему с его метлой, вы предоставили ему жильё. Ваша помощь во время войны была просто неоценимой. Северус, вы давали ему его собственную жизнь, много-много раз. Разве вы не понимаете? Когда вы что-то даёте, вы этого не замечаете. _Вы_ так созданы. И, наверное, именно поэтому вы никогда не замечали, что делает Гарри, если ему что-то дают. Но Гарри… когда он наконец удосужился об этом подумать, то точно увидел всё именно в таком свете. И продолжает видеть.

Северус уловил в её словах достаточно правды, чтобы не спорить, но впервые в его жизни ему нужен был простой ответ.

— И что Гарри делает, когда ему что-то дают?

— Он это ценит, Северус. И ценит человека, который ему это дал.

Эта мысль крутилась у Северуса в голове весь день, и к вечеру у него появились наброски плана, а вместе с перспективой каких-то действий — и надежда.

* * *

Из камина раздался шум и приглушённое «Северус?».

— Я тут.

Гарри стремительно влетел сквозь бусины занавески и привалился к прилавку рядом с Северусом.

— Я его нашёл! Я нашёл моё место!

Северус оторвал взгляд от своего гроссбуха, полный решимости не дать этим новостям помешать его плану. Или от передачи порученного ему сообщения.

— Свяжись с Роном.

— А? Эм-м, ага, хорошо, — его деловитость Гарри не остановила. Гарри сиял. Он просто-таки светился. Даже находясь в двух футах(1), Северус чувствовал излучаемое им тепло. — Свяжусь, но не раньше, чем расскажу тебе о моём участке. Он великолепен! Видел бы ты его, — заявил Гарри. — О, да что это я? Ну конечно же, ты его увидишь! Там маленький домик с садом на заднем дворе, и патио, и яблоней, а вокруг небольшая ферма, но мне можно будет не беспокоиться о земле, потому что бывший владелец сдавал её живущему по соседству фермеру, когда стал слишком старым, чтобы заниматься всем самому, так что я смогу делать точно так же. Но самая лучшая часть — это сарай! Северус, там столько места — почти чересчур много, — и довольно сухо, так что я смогу сушить и хранить там любую древесину, какая мне только понадобится. И там достаточно места для _пяти_ верстаков, и я могу въехать туда прямо сейчас, если захочу! — он сделал глубокий вдох и просиял, глядя на Северуса. — Это просто идеально!

Где-то в середине этого монолога у Северуса сжалось горло и похолодело в груди, так что он сосредоточился на том, чтобы не закрыть глаза и не помчаться в переулок, нарезая там нервные круги до тех пор, пока не успокоился бы. Он сомневался, что сможет сдержать все свои противоречивые эмоции. Он чувствовал себя дрессировщиком львов, щёлкающим кнутом по своей тревоге о будущем и радости за Гарри, по своим к нему любви и желанию, и подступающему отчаянию из-за того, что Гарри его скоро оставит. Северус заставлял их усесться в круг, не давая начать себя грызть или броситься друг на друга. Как он мог контролировать настолько сильные чувства? Как он мог удерживать всё это в себе?

Северус стиснул зубы так крепко, что не удивился бы, если бы те треснули, а разжав спрятанные в рукавах мантии кулаки, рад был обнаружить, что глубокие следы от ногтей не кровоточили. Он посмотрел на Гарри, сосредотачиваясь _на нём_ , на его радости и восторге, и попытался позволить себе ими проникнуться. У него получилось в достаточной степени, чтобы искренне улыбнуться.

— Жду не дождусь, когда смогу всё это увидеть.

Враньё, но у него был план, так что ему оставалось лишь надеяться, что тот увенчается успехом.

— Я ещё ничего не подписал. Пока что, — добавил Гарри. — Я так обрадовался, что решил переспать с этой мыслью и завтра ещё раз на всё взглянуть. Это был последний участок, который мы сегодня смотрели.

Хватка на сердце Северуса немного ослабла, и ему стало чуточку легче — было ещё не слишком поздно.

— А где он находится? — затаив дыхание и пытаясь не обращать внимания на острую резь в животе, спросил Северус.

— Немного южнее Ноттингема.

Восточный Мидленд. Если уж до этого дойдёт, Северус мог бы туда аппарировать, не слишком выматываясь. Могло быть и хуже. Гарри мог выбрать что-то на севере Шотландии или в Блэкпуле, и вот это было бы кошмаром.

— Там очень красиво, — продолжил Гарри. — Когда садилось солнце, всё прямо светилось.

Уж точно не так сильно, как светился сейчас сам Гарри.

— Хотел бы я как-нибудь это увидеть.

Что-то в его тоне заставило Гарри посмотреть на него так, словно Северус был сумасшедшим или просто полным болваном.

— Ну разумеется, увидишь! — сказал он. — Надеюсь, скорее раньше, чем позже.

— Конечно, — пора было сменить тему. — А что это у тебя за пакет?

Гарри покосился вниз, словно и забыл, что держал в руке. И поставил пакет на прилавок.

— О! Это грушевый тарт.

Звучало неплохо.

— А что ты хочешь на ужин?

— Ужин! Было бы здорово, я умираю с голоду, — Гарри уселся на своё привычное место за столом. — Как насчёт той курицы, которую я видел в холодильнике? Давай запечём её с луком и картошкой.

Это звучало очень даже аппетитно. Северус с огромным усилием взял себя в руки. Что будет, то и будет, но следующие несколько часов своего оставшегося времени с Гарри он хотел провести как можно лучше.

— Вина? — предложил он. — Чтобы отпраздновать?

— Северус, ты гений.

— Разумеется, но я предложил не поэтому, — отозвался он. — Просто у меня в шкафу давным-давно собирает пыль бутылка немецкого белого эльфийского вина без малейших поводов для празднования, — встав из-за стола, он сделал глубокий вдох и вытащил из шкафа возле плиты ёмкость для запекания.

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Тогда давай сделаем это стоящим празднованием.

* * *

Они не бежали и не спотыкались на лестнице. Не раздевались в коридоре. Не падали, переплетясь, на усыпанную книгами и газетами смятую постель. Гарри просто взял его за руку и молча повёл в свою комнату. Северус только и мог, что с тихой признательностью следовать за ним. У него перехватило дыхание и он чувствовал себя пойманным, _мучающимся_ от перспективы грядущего отчаяния.

Северус стоял и дрожал, пока Гарри невесомыми прикосновениями расстёгивал его пуговицы — одну за другой, спускаясь по груди всё ниже, усиливая горячее, кружащее голову желание. Рубашка соскользнула с его плеч, а Гарри опустился перед ним на колени, чтобы благоговейно расстегнуть сперва его брюки, а затем и трусы, и медленно стащить их сначала с левой, а потом с правой ноги. Следом отправились носки: левый и правый. А потом Гарри взглянул Северусу в глаза с таким чувством и напором, что стало очевидным: он видел больше, чем его возбуждённый член и покрытую сыпью кожу. Гораздо больше — и Северус ещё никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя таким обнажённым и выставленным напоказ.

Благодаря какому-то чуду Мерлина, его сочли пригодным. Северус понял это, когда Гарри взял его за руки и медленно поднялся, когда Гарри ласково на него посмотрел и начал снимать с себя всю одежду, когда Гарри потянул его голову вниз, положив горячие ладони на обе его щеки, и прикоснулся к его губам своими. Просто прикоснулся, на какое-то мгновение замерев, и лишь потом начав двигаться.

О, _теперь_ была страсть. _Теперь_ был жар. Северус заключил Гарри в объятия, пытаясь не думать, что когда-нибудь придётся их разомкнуть, а вместо этого сосредотачиваясь на том, чтобы запомнить каждую мелочь в их времени вдвоём. Притянув Гарри к себе вплотную, Северус втянул в рот его нижнюю губу, и Гарри ахнул, тяжело дыша и издавая стоны, и толкаясь ему в бедро, словно надеясь вплавиться в него при помощи одних лишь фрикций. Освободив его губу, Северус нырнул языком в его сладкий, как мёд, рот, жадно пробуя Гарри на вкус, как будто никогда не пил из этой чаши, никогда не наслаждался этим предоставленным ему пиршеством.

Возможно, он бы остался в этом мгновении навсегда — или хотя бы на несколько часов, — но Гарри скользнул ладонями по его спине, устроив их на его костлявом заду, и, мягко подталкивая, повёл Северуса в сторону кровати, где улёгся на него сверху. Положив очки на стол, Гарри медленно наклонил голову, пока не оказался с Северусом нос к носу, окутывая своим присутствием. И Северус был рад утонуть в атмосфере мужского мускуса, ужина и сладкого белого вина, дыма и свечного воска, и интенсивного всепоглощающего тепла. Губы Гарри, мягкие и приоткрытые, снова встретились с его, но на этот раз без поцелуя. Просто дыша. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох. Прохладно-сухое дыхание смешивалось с влажно-тёплым в ритме, заставившем Северуса думать о толчках в жадное тепло рта Гарри. Прежде чем он успел себя остановить, у него из груди вырвался всхлип, и Северус надавил Гарри на плечи, за волосы направляя его голову вниз. Но в этом не было необходимости — желая того же самого, Гарри и сам охотно скользнул ниже, наполовину съехав с кровати, но крепко держась за его бёдра. А потом Гарри подался вперёд и заглотил его член, удовлетворённо замычав сквозь очень полный рот.

Не думая, Северус вскинул бёдра, зарывая член глубже, а затем вытаскивая — и это было именно так, как ему думалось: тепло, прохлада, вперёд, назад... И он знал, что долго не продержится.

— Погоди! — хрипло сказал он, отодвигая Гарри от своего члена и таща наверх, чтобы обнять за шею. — Я сейчас кончу, я кончу, — пробормотал Северус, осыпая ухо Гарри нетерпеливыми поцелуями.

Тот глухо застонал ему в плечо.

— В меня… сейчас… кончи в меня, — привстав на коленях, Гарри зашарил на столике у изголовья кровати в поисках флакончика. Со щелчком откупорив масло, Гарри вылил немного себе на пальцы и провёл ими вверх-вниз по члену Северуса, а затем сунул в собственный анус. Поморщившись, он снова застонал, и Северус лишь смотрел, как его член нетерпеливо подёргивался от каждого толчка пальцев.

А потом Гарри закончил себя готовить и опустился вниз. И ещё ниже, и каждое еле заметное движение бёдер Северуса исторгало из него требовательный всхлип.

— Северус… трахни меня… О боже, трахни меня!

Северус двинул бёдрами так резко, что наполовину приподнял Гарри с кровати, но тут же опустился обратно. Гарри последовал за ним секундой позже, заново насаживаясь на его член.

— Ещё! — потребовал он, зажмурившись с выражением полного блаженства на лице.

Северус снова вскинулся вверх.

— Ещё, — всхлипнул Гарри. — Ещё!

Всеблагий Мерлин, Гарри хоть знал, как он сейчас звучал? Знал, что его мольбы придавали Северусу сил лучше любого заклинания, наполняя энергией и усиливая желание так, что Северус в нём плыл, был им ослеплён и поглощён?

Он посмотрел Гарри в лицо: глаза зажмурены от напряжения, между бровей залегла маленькая складка, кожа покрыта бисеринками пота, а из уголков глаз текли тонкие струйки — доказательство, что в эту секунду он любил Северуса душой и телом... И Северус пил это знание, а его собственные глаза увлажнились, потому что это мог быть их последний раз, последний раз, когда он Гарри что-то _давал_. И это было нечестно, но он должен был позволить себе слёзы в этом прекрасном «сейчас», должен был изо всех сил сосредоточиться на том, чтобы ещё чуточку сдержать свой оргазм… ещё совсем-совсем ненадолго…

Гарри над ним ахнул и дёрнулся, без предупреждения выстрелив струёй спермы.

— О! — широко распахнув глаза, Гарри выпустил новую струю, украсив Северуса длинной белой полосой от груди до подбородка. — О! — и ещё раз, и ещё, и каждая толстая белая струя била Северусу в грудь. И Северус тоже кончил, подаваясь вверх и вглубь за ритмически сокращающимися и дрожащими мышцами, выплёскиваясь в такт каждой вибрации до тех пор, пока не опустел.

Гарри рухнул ему на грудь и обнял за плечи, тяжело дыша Северусу в шею. Обвив руками его талию, Северус перекатил их обоих на бок, крепко прижимая Гарри к себе. Ещё всего одно мгновение — это всё, чего он хотел. Всего одно мгновение, и ещё одно, а потом ещё одно после него…

Он позволил себе обнимать Гарри до тех пор, пока тот не уснул. А потом, когда дыхание Гарри давно успело выровняться, Северус выбрался из постели, отыскал тонкий томик об архитектурной магии, который заметил у Гарри в книгах ранее, и пошёл на первый этаж. Его ждала работа.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) ~60 см.


	11. Глава 11

Гарри проснулся в одиночестве, но его это не обеспокоило — солнце светило уже довольно высоко, а значит, разумеется, для Северуса день давно начался. Из переулка донёсся глухой хлопок чьей-то аппарации, сменившийся тоненьким вскриком и покаянным «Извините, мисс!» В доме слышалось посвистывание и побулькивание закипающего чайника. 

Гарри ещё немножко повалялся в постели, наслаждаясь приятной ломотой в заднице и глубоким удовлетворением в душе. Возможно, этого ему будет не хватать больше всего: просыпаться каждый день в кровати, в которой его любили предыдущей ночью. Гарри втянул носом воздух, наслаждаясь лёгким ароматом лаванды, смешивающимся с чуть застоявшимся, кисловатым запахом спермы и тёрпкими нотками здорового мужского пота. Это был бодрящий и умиротворяющий запах. Запах уюта.

Сегодня… на сегодня у Гарри было запланировано несколько дел. Первым делом ему предстояло наложить на свою метлу пару оставшихся заклинаний и выбраться с ней на улицу для последней проверки. Кнопка невидимости работала, Гарри её опробовал, ещё когда они жили на кухне (в результате чего исчезла половина кровати, а Северус начал жаловаться на головокружение, так что Гарри её отключил). Ему пришло в голову, что разные скорости метлы можно проверить по дороге на ферму. Если всё окажется в порядке, то Гарри мог бы отвезти метлу к Рону с Гермионой и выполнить своё обещание Криспину. 

А потом… он точно не знал. Наверное, он мог бы вернуться сюда и упаковать свои вещи. А потом?

Ну, с этой проблемой можно будет разобраться, когда наступит её черёд.

Продолжать вылёживаться и дальше не было смысла, а кроме того, Гарри проголодался. Взяв свой туалетный набор, он быстренько ополоснулся и причесался.

Когда он вышел из ванной, чайник оказался пустым, а привычного заварника не наблюдалось. Вместо него возле тарелки Гарри стояло уродливое рыже-зелёное нечто, исторгающее из носика пар. Хм-м. Северус редко уносил чай в лавку, но, возможно, он работал над чем-то, что нельзя было прерывать? Гарри пересёк гостиную и раздвинул бусины занавесок… чтобы испытать лёгкий шок: Северуса здесь не было и лавку никто так и не открыл.

Куда это Северус мог подеваться? Гарри сделалось не по себе. Он проверил каждый угол лавки, прежде чем вернуться в гостиную. И осмотрелся. На письменном столе лежал большущий свиток пергамента, которого вчера не было. Гарри взял его в руки, надеясь обнаружить какую-то подсказку, но тот оказался защищён заклинанием. Решив, что Северус куда-то ушёл, Гарри вернулся на кухню и уселся перед своей тарелкой — и только теперь заметил торчащую из-под неё маленькую записку. 

_«Гарри,_

_Я этим утром работаю над специальным проектом. Лавка закрыта. Увидимся вечером. Пожалуйста, не подписывай ничего, пока мы не увидимся._

_Северус»_

Что ж, это определённо вызывало интерес. Что за проект Северус мог так внезапно взять? Причём речь явно шла о чём-то срочном, раз Гарри ничего о нём не слышал. 

Быстро поев, Гарри призвал «Меркурий» и наложил на него три оставшихся заклинания. Затем оставил метлу парить посреди кухни и, тихонько напевая, натянул на себя несколько слоёв тёплой одежды. После чего вышел с метлой в садик, активировал смягчающие чары, нажал на кнопку невидимости, задал курс на северо-северо-запад и взлетел в лондонское небо.

* * *

При свете дня ферма выглядела так же идеально, как и предыдущим вечером. Даже лучше: как только глаза Гарри приспособились к полумраку сарая, он понял, что видит всё до самой крыши. Не слезая с метлы, чтобы оставаться невидимым, он подлетел повыше проверить состояние балок. Те оказались очень добротными и определённо могли выдержать нагрузку посерьёзнее. Гарри мог подвесить здесь даже больше стоек-сушилок, чем планировал, высвободив тем самым место для хранения мётел. Он подлетел к тянущейся почти до середины сарая и огороженной перилами мансарде. Вчера он лишь на секунду заглянул сюда с лестницы и сразу же спустился. Проверив перила — вполне крепкие, — Гарри пришёл к выводу, что тут можно устроить ещё одно отличное место для хранения чего угодно. 

После долгого холодного перелёта стог сена выглядел особенно приглашающе. Плюхнувшись прямо на него, Гарри растянулся на сене, забросив руки за голову. Ему стоило следить за тем, чтобы не уснуть — в сарае было прохладно, но безветренно, а Гарри укутался до ушей. Кто бы мог подумать, что на сене окажется так удобно лежать? Он снова оценивающе осмотрелся вокруг. Света определённо не хватало. И чего-то ещё, но он не мог точно определить, чего именно. Может, здесь было слишком тихо? Или слишком просторно? Ему, наверное, придётся слоняться по такому большому помещению. Вообще-то, если поставить тут туалет и кухню, и провести теплоизоляцию, Гарри мог бы спать на мансарде и сдавать дом для дополнительного дохода. Правда, обязанности арендодателя его не слишком-то привлекали. 

Ну, тогда он мог бы жить в доме и сдавать в аренду часть сарая. Ему ведь не нужно было _так_ много места. В конце концов, ну над сколькими моделями ему действительно хотелось бы работать одновременно? Даже три метлы казались чем-то сложным, а ведь нужно будет ещё делать по ним всем подробнейшие записи, чтобы ничего не забыть. 

Конечно, если оборудовать здесь туалет, то можно было бы заодно провести и канализацию, установить раковины и каменную столешницу. Северус наверняка порадуется уголку для варки зелий, если будет проводить здесь хоть какое-то время.

Хотя, наверное, Северус не сможет проводить здесь так уж и много времени. Он открывал «Apothecarium» на рассвете и закрывал аккурат перед ужином. А после ужина, как правило, брал свои книги на кухню и усаживался напротив Гарри, чтобы поработать, пока Гарри занимался метлой или читал. Лавка работала каждый день, кроме второй половины воскресенья. Вряд ли Северусу захочется варить зелья, приезжая сюда в свой единственный свободный вечер. Чёрт. Было бы здорово устроить здесь что-то и для него, чтобы он мог чувствовать себя как дома.

Но, возможно, Гарри мог придумать для Северуса что-то другое? Может, садик с травами — следующей весной? Но до неё оставалось ещё немало месяцев, и Гарри не приходило в голову ничего, что он мог бы дать Северусу прямо сейчас. Ну, кроме себя самого. Он улыбнулся.

Это Гарри в Северусе очень нравилось: знать, что того так радовало и привлекало его общество. Интересно, Северус тоже чувствовал себя рядом с ним живым и полным энергии? Ему тоже было очень уютно от возможности поговорить с кем-то, кто знал, где похоронены все его скелеты (ну, большая их часть)? Наверное, Северусу будет этого не хватать так же сильно, как и ему. Конечно, у них останутся совместные воскресные вечера. Или моменты, когда Гарри будет приезжать в город, чтобы отвезти очередную метлу. Если Северус не будет в это время занят с покупателями.

Северус любил свою работу в лавке. Гарри помнил его слова, что лавка была тем, что он сам для себя выбрал — и это оправдывало весь связанный с ней тяжёлый труд. Гарри точно так же любил разрабатывать мётлы и наслаждался этим занятием. Он лишь недавно понял, насколько сильно — когда вернулся обратно в Англию и смог тратить на это сколько угодно времени. У него уже были идеи и наработки для следующей модели. Мысли о работе заставляли его чувствовать себя живым и полным энергии точно так же, как и общение с Северусом. Хотя сейчас Гарри засомневался, не было ли первое связано со вторым? Потому что в те дни, когда он с утра до вечера работал над своей метлой, он также с утра до вечера общался с Северусом.

Гарри задумался, окажется ли его собственной мотивации для разработки мётел достаточно, чтобы ему и дальше было интересно этим заниматься? Его причины являлись сугубо личными, уходя корнями в его собственный опыт на войне. Если подумать, его усовершенствования «Меркурия» решали проблемы, с которыми Гарри, скорее всего, больше никогда не придётся столкнуться. Что напоминало запирание конюшни, когда лошадь уже убежала(1). Даже если в результате Гарри и казалось, что он наконец-то делает что-то с теми старыми проблемами своего прошлого.

Это Северус впервые предложил ему подумать о профессиональной разработке мётел. Это Северус помог ему создать нужные заклинания, и, какой бы утомительной ни была теория магии, смог сделать её интересной, а временами даже увлекательной. Работать здесь одному было бы совсем не так здорово, как рядом с Северусом.

А как обстояли дела для самого Северуса? Гарри с удивлением сообразил, что за последние двенадцать дней видел его улыбающимся чаще, чем за все годы своей учёбы и войны вместе взятые. И Северус смеялся! Прежде, за всё время, что Гарри его знал, он слышал его смех лишь однажды: это был злой мстительный хохот, когда Северус понял, что Волдеморт окончательно и бесповоротно мёртв. Этот хохот очень быстро перерос в приступ истерического воя, и Гарри лишь гораздо позже догадался, что это был плач. Но теперешний смех Северуса — это была чистая незамутнённая радость. Шокирующая, да, и очень, очень желанная.

Гарри не хотел от всего этого уходить.

Он не хотел уходить.

Гарри резко сел, вдруг осознав, что лежит в чужом сарае, на собственности, которая ему не принадлежала и (боги, он очень на это надеялся!) никогда не будет принадлежать. Вскочив на метлу, он взвился в воздух так быстро, что чуть не врезался в перила, прежде чем смог развернуть «Меркурий» вниз и к выходу.

* * *

  


— Ма-ам, ну можно я пойду сейчас! — упрашивал Криспин. — Я не хочу ждать аж до конца обеда! 

— Гермиона, это же всего лишь суп, — подключился Рон. — Он может и подождать. А кроме того, тебе ведь нужно отдыхать.

— Ох, ну ладно, — смирилась Гермиона. — Всё равно мне сейчас совершенно не хочется лишний раз находиться возле еды. Гарри, ты сможешь привезти его обратно через полчаса?

— Конечно, не вопрос! 

Дети тут же умчались собираться.

— Отлично! Их не будет как минимум пять минут, — сообщил Рон. — Можно полетать на ней пару минут, пока они не вернулись? 

— Рон, я _не стану_ нарушать своё обещание Криспину, — припечатал Гарри. — Но если хочешь, можешь покатать его в этом первом полёте сам.

У Рона округлились глаза.

— Правда?! Ты мне разрешишь? Вау, Гарри, ты самый лучший друг! А можно я тогда покатаю и Джейн? 

— Ага… конечно, — кивнул Гарри. И он действительно не возражал, потому что это давало ему несколько минут разговора с Гермионой наедине. Гарри провёл взглядом выбежавшего из комнаты Рона, радостного, как ребёнок. Уже через несколько минут тот вышел из дому вместе с детьми, крепко сжимая в руках метлу и указывая на разные кнопки и рычажки.

— Возьми себе чаю, Гарри, — предложила Гермиона.

— Спасибо! С удовольствием.

— Так что? Снейп сказал, что ты вчера ездил смотреть дома, — заметила Гермиона, заворачиваясь в одеяло и устраиваясь на диване. Крошечные огоньки на её лице весело полыхали. — Не знала, что ты так быстро начнёшь себе что-то подыскивать.

— Ну-у, — протянул Гарри. — Я теперь знаю, что ищу. 

— Так значит, мётлы. Ты уверен? — Гермиона улыбнулась. 

— Угу, — кивнул Гарри. — Это будет просто здорово! У меня уже полно идей для следующей, мне нужно только… Почему ты так на меня смотришь?

— Потому что у тебя сейчас точно такое же выражение лица, как когда ты получил свой «Нимбус 2000».

— Я выгляжу предвкушающим, да? — Гарри расплылся в улыбке.

— Более чем.

— Я нашёл один участок, — поделился он. — Ну очень классный.

— И?

— Сегодня я съездил ещё раз на него посмотреть.

— И?

— Там полно места, — начал Гарри. — Почти что слишком много. Поэтому я подумал оборудовать там что-то и для Северуса. Ну, когда он будет туда приезжать, — обхватив чашку ладонями, он сделал глоток чаю. 

— Ты довольно серьёзно насчёт него настроен, да? — поинтересовалась Гермиона.

Гарри на долгое мгновение встретился с ней взглядом.

— Угу. Угу, серьёзно, — он улыбнулся, но на этот раз улыбка не достигла его глаз. 

— Гарри, что такое?

— Он работает у себя в лавке с рассвета и до заката, — вздохнул Гарри. — Лавка закрыта только в воскресенье вечером. Когда же я смогу?.. Гермиона, я не хочу оттуда уезжать. Я же вообще перестану его видеть!

— А тебе нужно уезжать оттуда прямо сейчас? 

— Нет, но… Если я собираюсь полноценно заниматься мётлами, мне нужна постоянная мастерская. И… ну, не то чтобы мы вообще обсуждали наше с ним… что бы у нас с ним ни было. Я не могу там остаться, не поднимая эту тему, и, честно говоря, я боюсь её поднимать.

— Но почему, Гарри?

— Потому что он скажет мне, что я болван и упускаю отличную возможность. Он скажет, что я сам выбрал для себя это занятие, и что если я от него откажусь, то буду обманывать себя самого. 

— Вполне разумно, — кивнула Гермиона.

— И, Гермиона, этот человек даже не хочет поставить туалет в конце коридора на втором этаже. Ты что, и впрямь думаешь, будто он разрешит мне переделать часть его второго этажа в мастерскую? 

— Так это _поэтому_ я застала вас обоих в кровати на кухне?

— Угу. Эм-м, отчасти.

— Второй причиной, надо полагать, был пожар?

— Ты знаешь о пожаре? — удивился Гарри. 

— Северус мне вчера рассказал, когда я заглянула взять ещё Глаберолии.

— Ну, пожар устроил он, — Гарри закатил глаза. — Он варил какое-то зелье и что-то пошло не так. 

— Я вообще хочу знать, почему он варил зелье у тебя в комнате?

Гарри смерил её взглядом.

— Нет. Нет, не хочешь.

Гермиона ухмыльнулась.

— Понятно.

Какое-то время они молча пили чай.

— Гарри… А может, он переехал бы вместе с тобой? 

Гарри об этом уже думал. 

— Вряд ли, Гермиона. Он постоянно получает угрозы и, если люди прознают, что он там не живёт, его лавку могут полностью разгромить прежде, чем он успеет что-то сделать.

— Но… ты этого не узнаешь, если не спросишь.

— Ты права, — ответил Гарри. — Не узнаю.

— Так что? 

— Не знаю, — снова вздохнул Гарри. — Он мне столько всего дал — за все годы. Не знаю, могу ли я просить у него ещё и это.

— Но, возможно, для него это не будет чем-то в тягость, — возразила Гермиона. — Мне кажется, ему тебя будет очень не хватать. 

— Но уж точно не настолько, чтобы рисковать источником своих средств к существованию? 

— Ну, ты этого никогда не узнаешь, если не…

— …Умгу, — протянул Гарри. — Если не спрошу.

* * *

  


Пока Гарри летел обратно от Рона с Гермионой, у него было много времени на размышления. В самом лучшем мире из всех возможных он мог бы остаться с Северусом и никуда не переезжать, спать у него в комнате (хоть там и было постоянно темно) и переделать свою спальню в мастерскую, и — если уж речь шла о _действительно_ самом лучшем мире из всех возможных — поставить в конце коридора туалет. Ничто из этого не являлось архитектурно невозможным или таким уж и трудным. По крайней мере, если сравнивать со строительством маггловскими способами. Гарри мог бы использовать любые архитектурные заклинания, какие только захотел, и на всё про всё у него ушло бы самое большое несколько часов.

Если только Северус этого захочет.

Если Северус захочет _Гарри_.

Гарри приземлился в саду прямо у кухонной двери. Быстрый взгляд в окно показал, что Северуса нигде не наблюдалось. Гарри это не удивило. А вот оглушительный грохот, раздавшийся, как только он открыл дверь — удивил.

Зажав под мышкой метлу и не обращая внимания на свои заснеженные ботинки, Гарри помчался через всю кухню. Дверь в подсобку была заперта. 

Дверь в подсобку _никогда_ не была заперта.

— Северус?..

Снова грохот, затем — протестующий скрип потолочных балок и громкий треск прямо за дверью. А потом на Гарри посыпался тонкий слой штукатурки. Такое впечатление, будто крыша… 

— Северус! — Гарри заколотил в дверь, отчаянно желая услышать его голос, не сомневаясь, что потолок обрушился, похоронив Северуса под своими обломками. — Северус!! — он выхватил волшебную палочку. — АЛОХОМО…

Дверь распахнулась, и из подсобки вылетел Северус. Гарри успел лишь заметить, что в подсобке почему-то было гораздо светлее, чем обычно.

— Гарри! Ты в порядке? — схватив его за плечи, Северус принялся прощупывать кости его рук. — На тебя ничего не упало??

— Нет! Ничего не упало… — Гарри нахмурился. — Северус, что происходит? _Ты_ в порядке? Что случилось? — он попытался заглянуть Северусу за спину, чтобы понять, почему в подсобке так светло, но Северус сгрёб его в крепкие объятия. 

— Слава Мерлину!

Несколько долгих минут Северус продолжал его обнимать, и Гарри, сдавшись, терпеливо ему это позволял.

— Я в порядке, Северус, — наконец повторил он. — Правда. Так что случилось?

Северус ничего не ответил, но немного отодвинул его от себя. У него были дикие глаза и настороженный вид.

— Я думал, что тебя не будет дольше. Ты не… ты ещё ничего не подписал?

— Нет, — в некотором замешательстве ответил Гарри. — Ты же в своей записке попросил меня ничего не подписывать. А где ты был весь день? _Что случилось?_ На тебя опять напали?!

Северус снова прижал его к себе.

— Значит, ещё не слишком поздно.

Гарри совсем перестал что-либо понимать.

— Не слишком поздно для _чего_?

— Для этого.

Северус взял его за руку и повёл в подсобку. Взглянув наверх, Гарри сразу понял, откуда столько света. Потолок подсобки исчез. Вместе с полом и большей частью крыши в комнате, которая, судя по всему, служила Северусу спальней. Вместо них появилась огромная стеклянная крыша, сквозь которую сейчас светило полуденное солнце. Примерно на уровне головы ко всем четырём стенам бывшей подсобки крепились полки. А в проёме, в котором раньше, наверное, находилась дверь в спальню Северуса, теперь было внутреннее окно, соединяющее коридор второго этажа с этим новым помещением внизу. 

Письменный стол Северуса пропал из своего угла под лестницей. Вместо него от самой лестницы и до отделяющих проход в лавку занавесок расположился верстак. У противоположной стены разместилась стойка со столешницей, а рядом с камином — маленький кузнечный горн с любыми инструментами для работы по металлу, которые Гарри только могли понадобиться. Справа от входа в кухню появился встроенный шкаф с выдвижными ящиками от пола и до потолка: самые большие начинались внизу, а над ними шли поменьше. Ящички у самого потолка выглядели не шире ладони. Под ручкой каждого из ящиков виднелись пластинки, куда можно было вставить ярлыки.

— Осторожно, на полу щепки. 

Гарри посторонился влево, а затем обернулся к нему.

— Северус…

Северус выглядел опасливо и настороженно, но он снова взял Гарри за руку. 

— Тебе нравится?

Это было более чем идеально, и намного, намного превосходило версии самых лучших миров из всех возможных. 

— Я о таком даже не мечтал… — признался Гарри. — Северус… ты уверен?

Северус закатил глаза.

— По-моему, разворотить мою подсобку со спальней — это намного серьёзнее, чем поставить туалет в конце коридора. 

Гарри рассмеялся. А потом ещё раз, и ещё — до тех пор, пока уже не мог остановиться, пока у него не потекли слёзы и он не начал по-настоящему плакать.

Северус привлёк его к себе и крепко обнял, давая выплакаться.

— Ш-ш-ш. Ты дома. Я с тобой. 

Всё ещё шмыгая, Гарри спросил:

— А где твоя кровать? И твой рабочий стол?

— От кровати я избавился, — ответил Северус. — Всё равно она была старая и продавленная, о чём ты и сам прекрасно знаешь. А мой рабочий стол теперь в твоей комнате. Нашей комнате. Думаю, с нами двумя там станет немного теплее. И определённо гораздо светлее, — он улыбнулся.

Гарри улыбнулся в ответ. Но ему всё равно хотелось узнать причину.

— Но почему? 

— Потому что всё хорошее постоянно ускользало у меня из пальцев. Всю мою жизнь, — отозвался Северус. — И я лишь совсем недавно понял, что никогда не делал достаточно, чтобы попытаться этому помешать. Я не мог допустить, чтобы так получилось и с тобой. Просто не мог.

— Северус… я даже не знаю, что и сказать. 

— Я просто хотел дать тебе что-то, что ты смог бы ценить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Запирать конюшню/сарай, когда лошадь уже убежала (англ. «To shut/close the stable/barn door after the horse has bolted») — английское выражение, означающее «принимать превентивные меры слишком поздно». Аналог русского «Поздно пить “Боржоми”, когда печень уже отвалилась».


	12. Эпилог

— Так что хотели во «Всё для квиддича»? — поинтересовался Северус.

— Ещё три «Меркурия» и один «Меркурий II». 

— Разве ты им только что не привёз «Меркурий II»?

— Продавец сказал, что его купили, не прошло и двадцати минут.

— Хм-мф.

— Его купил Виктор Крам. 

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь? — Северус поднял голову. — А нет, не шутишь. Он же не собирается и впрямь?..

— О, нет-нет, — заверил Гарри. — Но у него теперь не самая крепкая хватка, а на «Меркурий II» наложены чары «Сиди Крепко», так что теперь, думаю, ему будет гораздо проще передвигаться.

— Хм. Интересно, не поэтому ли твои мётлы так хорошо раскупают?

— Не почему?

— Ты проектируешь их таким образом, чтобы они подходили любому седоку, — объяснил Северус. — Даже такому, кто не может летать на нормальной метле.

— Ну, мне кажется, что подстраиваться под разные потребности — это важно. И ты мог бы у меня этому поучиться, — фыркнул Гарри.

— О нет, только не начинай по новой. 

— Северус, я тебя просто умоляю, — отозвался Гарри. — _Ну пожалуйста_ , поставь в конце коридора туалет. Я вчера ночью чуть шею себе не свернул на этой лестнице. 

[Редактировать](https://fanfics.me/read.php?id=138015&;chapter=11#)— Я слышал.

Северус действительно слышал. И ужасно перепугался, осознав, что был упёртым бараном. 

— Так что? Поставишь? — снова попросил Гарри. — Пожа-алуйста?

— Гарри. Пока ты был во «Всё для квиддича», я взял эту твою маленькую книжицу… 

— Какую маленькую книжицу?.. О!.. — Гарри помчался на второй этаж, где застыл на пороге. — Северус, это просто обалденно! — воскликнул он. — О-о, тут даже ванна! Достаточно большая для нас обоих! Это что, _мрамор_? Ну точно мрамор! О-о-о, и на унитазе сидение с подогревом! — раздался звук спускаемой воды. 

— Ну как, тебя устраивает? — крикнул наверх Северус.

— Устраивает? Да это просто идеально! — заверил Гарри, несясь обратно по лестнице. 

— Ничто так не говорит «Я тебя люблю», как новый туалет.

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

_~Fin~_


End file.
